The Awakenning of a Royal
by Sereine
Summary: Un échange d'étudiants a lieu à Poudlard, de nouvelles personnes entrent dans la vie d'Hermione. Après tout, elle n'est peut-être pas d'origine moldue... fic traduite
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun personnage de Harry Potter, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling L'histoires et les autres personnages appartiennent à SilverDawn  
  
Je vais essayer de traduire « convenablement » cette fanfic écrite par SilverDawn. S'il y a quelques problèmes de français ou des fautes d'orthographes ne m'en voulez pas. Merci à Amandine qui m'a aidé à traduire (elle est merveilleuse cette petite)  
  
Pegase 


	2. The Past and Revelation

Disclaimer: je ne possède aucun personages de Harry Potter. Les autres personnages ainsi que l'histoire appartiennent à SilverDawn  
  
The awakening of a Royal  
  
Chapitre 1 : passé et révélation  
  
Une bruine légère enveloppait toute l'Angleterre cette nuit, il y a quinze ans.  
  
Dans Hyde Park, à Londres, une jeune femme s'avançait lentement en chancelant à travers le feuillage dense, tenant un grand paquet dans ses mains. Des mèches de ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène pendaientt mollement sur son front, couvrant le symbole d'une étoile a huit branches qui a tatoué entre ses sourcils. Les yeux bleus d'outre-mer ont brillaient de larmes contenues alors qu'elle s'avançait toujours, fuyant un mal inconnu .  
  
Du sang suintait de cinq énormes entailles dans son dos, mais elle tenait toujours le paquet fermement, de peur que quelqu'un ne lui prenne.  
  
Murmurant doucement au paquet, elle s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir mettre le paquet en sécurité à l'abri du danger.  
  
:: Oh s'il vous plaît, doux Seigneur! Ne laissez pas Voldemort lui faire du mal . :: la dame a continué à prier, les larmes menaçant de couler alors qu'elle essayait, sans y parvenir, de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler.  
  
Après un certain temps, elle a finalement épuisé toute ses forces et miraculeusement, elle s'est effondrée dans une paire de bras forts. La crainte lui a empli le coeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix féminine quelque part au-dessus d'elle.  
  
"Tout va bien ?"  
  
Étrangement, la dame n'a plus senti de pluie autour d'elle. Apparemment, quelqu'un, l'avait abritée avec un parapluie. La dame était un peu désorientée par la chute et lorsqu'elle fut capable de se concentrer, elle vit un homme agenouillé près d'elle, tout en la maintenant, et une brunette tenant un parapluie au-dessus d'elle. tous deux portaient un jeans et un sweatshirt et avaient un visage empreint d'inquiétude.  
  
:: Moldus! :: la dame comprit avec soulagement et su qu'elle était sûre pour le moment. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais fut coupée par l'homme, qui dit "Rachel, elle saigne comme l'enfer!" Il l'a soutenue doucement, voulant examiner les blessures, mais la dame l'a arrêté, marmonnant faiblement, "s'il vous plaît, soyez aimables, occupez vous d'elle." Elle a poussé le paquet dans les mains de Rachel, elle a gémit, "occupez-vous de ma ' Mione." Elle a fermé ses yeux, ses larmes coulant finalement, avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé, "je suis si désolé, l'enfant ." Avec cela, elle a rendu son dernier souffle et s'est immobilisée.  
  
Ce qui est arrivé ensuite était au-delà de la compréhension du couple. La dame a été soudainement entourée par un éclat bleu pâle. C'était translucide et il a rougeoyé ensuite quelques instants avant de se changer en une lumière brillante, baignant le couple avec d'un éclat bleu argenté. Un instant plus tard, le corps de la dame n'était plus là et il ne restait qu'un médaillon et un anneau de platine avec une émeraude incorporée dans le centre. Le couple est resté quelques instants ahuri. Avant d'avoir eu un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient vu, un gémissement s'est élevé du paquet, attirant leur attention.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu! Benoît, c'est un enfant!" Rachel haleta en voyant une petite fille en bas âge dans les couvertures et des papiers. Benoît a essayé de la faire arrêter de pleurer et étonnamment, l'enfant a arrêté quand ses petits doigts ont saisis l'index de Benoît. Le sourire innocent de l'enfant engendra de doux sourires sur le visage du couple pendant que Benoît a commencé à sortir les papiers qui étaient un peu chiffonés.  
  
"Hermione XXX, mère : Athena Kadamon, père : Inconnu. Né à St Mungo Hospital, le 26 septembre 1985 ." Un froncement de sourcils terni un instant son beau visage avant qu'il ne demande à sa femme, "Rachel, veux-tu la garder ?"  
  
"Puis-je ?" Les yeux bruns de Rachel se remplirent d'une lumière pleine d'espoir. Cela amusa Benoît, mais il dit, « Tu peux. Cependant, c'est une responsabilité très lourde. Tu dois le comprendre Rachel." Elle inclina la tête solennellement et promis d'être une bonne mère. Les yeux d'Hermione scintillèrent joyeusement, faisant oublier au couple la mort de la dame- Athena. Il y avait déjà quelques touffes de cheveux noirs sur sa petite tête et il y avait un symbole d'étoile à huit branches sur son front. Il s'effaçait lentement, mais il brillait toujours d'une lumière intérieure.  
  
:: Etrange . :: Benoît a pensé comme ses yeux sont passés de noir .à bleu saphir . Et ensuite à un brun canelle . .....................  
  
Quinze ans plus tard .  
  
Le long de la côte Méditerranéenne, un énorme château a dominait le littoral. Il était beaucoup plus grand que le Palais de Buckingham, ou d'autres châteaux . sauf peut-être un ou deux autres châteaux inconnus et aux Moldus et aux magiciens. Le château était encerclé par des forêts denses qui avaient l'air d'être séparée en deux parties distinctes : un partie calme et l'autre partie sombre et angoissante. Un paradoxe.  
  
À l'intérieur du château, dans une des pièces, trois professeurs et un étudiant dans des robes bleu marine avec des garnitures d'argent regardaient une fille couchée sur le lit. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'argent, encadrant un visage pâle, en forme de coeur et un symbole d'une croix avec un 'x' en son centre s'enflammant sur son front. L'étudiant était à son côté, serrant sa main gauche avec les deux siennes, le signe Oméga s'enflammant sur son front alors qu'il priait ardemment pour que la fille se réveille bientôt.  
  
"Salazar . Qu'est ce qui est exactement arrivé ?" Le chef de la maison Gedarial demanda à son collègue et jeune frère. Salazar fronca les sourcils en mettant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, essayant de se rappeler l'incident, "je ne sais pas, Sedaris. Dans la classe de métamorphose, nous devions réviser les transformations animagi, mais elle est soudainement retourné dans sa forme aux cheveux argentés, effrayant a mort mes Hazurians. Ses yeux sont devenus profondément violet et son symbole s'est enflammé. Alors elle a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris . Je pouvais seulement discerner ces mots, ' Voldemort est de retour, Mangemorts, Detraqueurs . Oncle Severus . La fille d'Athena . Hermione Granger . ' Après cela, elle a défailli et," il indiqua l'étudiant au chevet de la fille, "M. Kadamon est entré sans façons dans la salle de classe etl'a ammené ici en transplanant."  
  
"Je m'excuse pour ma mauvaise conduite Proffesseur Snape, mais l'état de Silverdawn n'est pas stable. J'ai senti sa douleur et j'ai su que je DEVAIT l'aider. Dieux, son coeur ne pouvait pas tenir la pression!" L'étudiant, Azrael Kadamon, dit avec lassitude. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux bleu saphir et son visage maigre était tendu pendant qu'il transferait de l'énergie à la fille. Ses cheveux d'argent se balançaient sous l'effet d'un vent inconnu qui avait pénétré dans la pièce entière et son visage montrait les signes d'un manque de sommeil.  
  
Le dernier professeur, qui était resté silencieux au cours de la discussion entière, parla finalement, "Voldemort a été une menace pour le monde de la sorcellerie européenne pendant trop long temps. La famille royale a été trop clémente dans le traitement de la question. Je parlerai au père et à Mikael bientôt de cela ." Il se tu, ses yeux pourpres regardant fixement la fille - Silverdawn - avant de dire , "je jure, si lui ou n'importe lequel de ses disciples fidèles entrent en Enfer, je leur ferai comprendre la signification de la douleur et de l'agonie." Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère non dissimulée alors que le symbole d'une croix déformée apparaissait sur son front.  
  
Les deux autres professeurs frissonnèrent, sachant combien il pouvait être impitoyable quand il était exaspéré. Bien que les Snape soit beaucoup plus vieux que lui, ils ne possédaient même pas la moitié de sa puissance. L'aura de puissance et d'autorité émanait de lui comme un manteau et bien que livide de colère, il semblait toujours obscurément attirant avec ses longs cheveux liés dans la nuque,ses traits tirés et son maintien froid. Car sous ces belles caractéristiques et son attitude habituelle "le ciel peut s'inquiéter mais moi pas", il pourrait être dix fois plus dangereux que Voldemort s'il le voulait . Après tout, il EST l'héritier du trône de l'Enfer .  
  
"Calmez-vous Lucifer. J'essaye aussi de faire quelque chose. De plus, le programme d'échange d'étudiant est sur le point de commencer. Nous pouvons l'employer comme un dispositif pour comprendre ce que se passe exactement , avant l'envoi d'une proposition formelle à la Confédération Internationale." Un homme âgé est entré dans l'infirmerie, s'adressant au jeune mais très compétent proffesseur, Lucifer Kadamon, avant de demander à Azrael, "Comment va-t-elle ?"  
  
Azrael a regardé les yeux gris compatissant tournés vers Silverdawn. « Professeur Haldorne, il semble que son esprit se repose toujours dans Atsilouth, mais je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps elle mettra à revenir. Ca pourrait prendre quelques minutes, ou ça pourrait prendre quelques mois . ça dépend d'elle en réalité." Azrael a répondu, alors qu'il hurlait (dans son esprit) à sa jumelle de revennir.  
  
"Oh cher, j'ai besoin de parler à tous deux du programme d'échange . Albus a donné son approbation et nous laisserons quarante étudiants et deux professeurs aller. Vous serez l'étudiant de liaison pour le programme." Le Directeur a dit, passant une main a travers ses longs cheveux blancs. Il a jeté un coup d'oeil à Azrael et a ajouté, "Enfant, prenez quelque repos. Vous avez l'air mal." Ce dernier a souri, mais a secoué sa tête, disant, "Non, j'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit éveillée . Et après cela, j'ai une réunion avec les préfets de toutes les quatre maisons pour le briefing du bal prochain."  
  
Lucifer a regardé son plus jeune frère, sa colère temporairement oubliée et il a mis sa main sur le front d'Azrael, lui demandant, "Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas dormi ?" Sa question était comme une commande à laquelle Azrael dut se soumettre et il a dit, "heu, environ depuis une semaine . A quelques jours près."  
  
Tous les quatre professeurs ont semblé choqués et chacun était sur le point de lui ordonner d'aller dormir quand le Directeur dit dans un ton qui n'a toléré aucune objection, "M. Kadamon, après que Mme Kadamon soit réveillé, vous prendrez un jour de congé rien que pour dormir . Est-ce compris ?" Azrael inclina la tête, sachant reconnaître un ordre lorsqu'il en entendait un. Avec douceur, il a répondu, "Oui, Directeur."  
  
"Bon, alors je vous donnerai toutes les notes que vous exigerez pour le programme d'échange et vous les examinerez ."  
  
Le Directeur se tu lorsqu'il a entendit une voix douce, sereine parlant dans une langue très étrange "Kiretusa Hermione, gumetisou rimyqueste non Poudlard . Athena wo metiqosterque cerishumean ." c'était Silverdawn et après cela, une lumière brillante l'entoura et ensuite, elle revint à sa forme habituelle. Ses cheveux d'argent était remplacés par de longues boucles noires comme l'ébène légeremment frisés aux bouts et ses yeux violets étaient maintenant d'argent brillant.  
  
Le professeur Kadamon et Azrael furent choqués par sa révélation, tandis que les trois autres professeurs restaient perplexes. Le Directeur fut le premier à se ressaisir et il a murmuré pour lui, " c'est une langue que je n'ai jamais entendu auparavant ."  
  
Le professeur Kadamon a aussi surmonté son choc et a répondu dans un ton doux, "En effet. Après tout, c'est la langue des anges, la langue maternelle de ma mère." Salazar a demandé, "qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?" Sedaris a pensé aux noms . Pendant qu'Azrael a répondu, "elle a eu un autre rêve prophétique. ' Le seul enfant d'Athena se réveillera à Poudlard. '"  
  
"L'enfant d'Athena?!" Sedaris a demandé, son esprit se souvenant de la belle dame qui avait capturé le coeur de son frère, mais qui l'avait impitoyablement cassé en morceau en partant en courant.  
  
"Oui," une voix faible est sortie du lit et comme Azrael a finalement soupiré de soulagement, Silverdawn a continué, "c'est son seizième anniversaire cette année ."  
  
La réalisation de ce fait vit le jour dans l'esprit des deux frères Kadamon, alors qu'ils pensaient tous deux aux transformations que chacun d'entre eux a subi durant leur seizième anniversaire.  
  
:: Si cet enfant est une fille et est la fille d'Athena:: les frères ont regardé Silverdawn, se rappelant que le changement qui lui était arrivé était pire parmi tous les enfants Kadamon.  
  
:: Alors le changement serait irréversible. :: Tous deux ont gémi et ont chuchoté à l'unisson,  
  
"Juste Ciel."  
  
"Enfer saint."  
  
Ces mots ont laissé les trois professeurs ahuris et Silverdawn a juste soupiré, regardant par la fenêtre le ciel bleu .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
J'espère que vous appréciez Reviews SVP  
  
Pegase 


	3. The meeting on the train

Chapitre Deux  
  
Environ deux mois plus tard . "Hé Harry!" Une voix féminine lui est parvenue, comme il s'est retourné et a vu Hermione Granger qui se dirigeait vers lui et Ron. Son visage etait rouge du sprint court et un grand sourire l'illuminait lorsqu'elle s'est finalement arrêté devant eux.  
  
"Yo Herm, pourquoi es tu si pressée ?" Harry a demandé curieusement alors que Ron l'aidait a mettre ses bagage dans la cabine du train. Après avoir remercié Ron pour son aide, elle répondit, "j'ai appris de la Fille Principale que l'Institut du Monde Magique Uni (UWIM) a un programme d'échange cette année scolaire!"  
  
"Institut du Monde Magique Uni! Mauvais!" Ron a sifflé lorsqu'il a entendu cette révélation, mais Harry est resté perplexe, ses yeux verts verts brillants d'une lumière perplexe. "Hein ?" Il a demandé et Hermione a dit, "honnêtement, vous ne lisez jamais ?" Ron a souri d'un air satisfait à cela, mais a aidé à expliquer, "l'Institut du Monde Magique Uni est la plus prestigieuse école de magie. Il parait que les 4 fondateurs de notre école avaient obtenu leur diplôme là!"  
  
"Oh." Harry a répondu sans beaucoup d'intérêt et a continué à lire son livre « Quidditch à travers les Âges ». Il lisait le chapitre sur le développement du Vif d'Or et était assez absorbé avec les détails que le livre lui a donnés. L'été dernier, il avait réussi à se glisser hors de la maison maintes et maintes fois pendant que les Dursleys étaient parti un longs mois en vacances, le laissant (cette fois) seul à la maison avec seulement Mme. Figg qui venait le voir quelques fois par semaine. Il était parti à la bibliothèque de voisinage regarder quelque livres et s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait une section que seuls les magiciens pouvaient voir. La bibliothécaire était une sorcière et était assez aimable pour le laisser emprunter huit livres à la fois.  
  
Il a lu toutes sortes de livres de toutes les catégories, de la Politique Internationale à la Cuisine Simple et a constaté que les livres enrichissaient assez . Ainsi, il avait essayé la cuisine simple (sans magie) à la maison et avait réussi à surpasser même l'alimentation de la Tante Petunia. Pendant les vacances, il avait mûri, du point de vue physique et comportemental. Maintenant, il etait de la même taille que Ron et n'etait plus le gosse décharné que son cousin a osait railler. Il avait changé tout à fait, aussi bien qu'Hermione .  
  
Ses cheveux commençaient à s'arranger et de temps à autre, elle a remarqué que ses yeux passaient du brun au bleu. (En l'écartant comme un problème secondaire, elle ne s'en est pas soucié beaucoup... Elle ne s'est souciée non plus du fait que ses cheveux avaient tourné quelques nuances plus sombres pendant les vacances). Elle avait aussi grandit et sa figure commençait à changer. Pendant les vacances, elle avait obtenu des regards de jeunes garçons moldus lorsqu'elle allait au magasin .  
  
Ron aussi grandit. Ses cheveux étaient toujours plutôt rouges et il n'était pas vraiment le bronzé, mais ses muscles s'étaient développés et il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme-cigogne' désormais. Au moins il était bien musclé plutôt qu'être trop mince, ce qui n'était pas mal du tout. (Des remerciements aux pratiques fréquentes de Quidditch pour le poste de gardien qu'il avait pris l'année dernière après que leur ancien gardien - Olivier Dubois - avait terminé ses études à l'école.)  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, Hermione s'est rappelé qu'ils avaient la réunion des préfets et a poussé les garçons au premier compartiment, où ils ont été mis au courant des nouveaux mots de passe et de choses diverse. Quand ils sont retournés à leur compartiment, ils ont été étonnés de voir qu'il y avait un garçon et une fille dormant à les places. Le garçon avait une masse de cheveux d'argent proprement coupés et séparés par une ligne au milieu et, dormant sur son épaule, était une fille qui avait des cheveux noirs qui ont atteint sa taille. Elle semblait plutôt pâle et dormait très profondément, la main du garçon placée d'un geste protecteur autour de sa taille. Ils ressemblaient à un portrait, mais étrangement, ils portaient des robes bleu marine avec des garnitures d'argent, pas les robes noirs dont les étudiant de Poudlard font usage.  
  
"Etrange ." Ron a marmonné, mais cela réveilla le garçon et il a frotté ses yeux avant de regarder le trio. En se rendant compte qu'il s'était assoupi, il a rapidement fait des excuses au trio, "je suis désolé d'avoir pris vos places, mais nous devions rencontrer les préfets principaux dans le premier compartiment. Cependant, ils avaient une réunion, donc nous nous sommes assis ici pour attendre. Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous nous endormirions ." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son associé, qui dormait toujours profondément et chuchota, "Réveille toi, honey."  
  
La fille a remué et a lentement ouvert ses yeux, chuchotant, "Mikael vient d'envoyer Shadownight comme messager ." Ses yeux étaient d'une nuance étrange légeremment pourpres, mais sont vite redevenus argentés. Elle a gémi a cause de son dos raide et quand elle a compris qu'il y avait trois étrangers dans compartiment, elle a rougi et a dit, "je suis désolé. Était ce vos places ?"  
  
Sa beauté a abasourdi Harry et Ron et Hermione grimaca, énoncant, "Ouais . La réunion des préfets est finie. Vous pouvez les rejoindres maintenant. À propos, je suis Hermione Granger et ceux-ci sont Harry Potter et Ron Weasley." Le garçon a fixé les yeux sur elle et a dit, "Vous êtes Hermione ? ? ?" La fille l'a poussé du coude et a dit, "Salut. Je suis Silverdawn et lui c'est Azrael."  
  
"Noms intéressants . Azrael . Ce n'est pas le nom de l'ange de la mort ?" Hermione s'est demandé et a rougi quand elle a découvert qu'elle l'avait dit à haute voix. Azrael a juste souri et a plaisanté, "Ma famille a des noms très fascinants . J'ai des frères qui sont nommés Mikael et Lucifer."  
  
"Oh! Ils sont jumeaux ?" Hermione a demandé avec agitation. Elle était curieuse de la façon que leur famille a choisie leurs noms et Silverdawn lui a répondu dans un ton taquin, "je vois que vous en savez beaucoup sur l'angeologie. Oui, ils sont jumeaux. Un sombre, un brillant. Hé, peut-être un jour, nous pourrons l'emmener à Atsilouth ou Assiah, pouvons nous, Ad ?"  
  
"Peut-être oui, peut-être non. Tu décides. De plus, tu es celle qui hérite, pas moi." Azrael a répondu, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Il a vu Harry et Ron les regardant d'un air perplexe et a expliqué, "Atsilouth et Assiah sont deux dimensions du Monde des Anges. On a permis à certaines personnes du monde magique d'y entrer auparavant. Mais nous essayons d'habitude d'y emmener nos amis là maintes et maintes fois pendant les vacances."  
  
"Oh." Les deux garçons ont dit à l'unisson. Ils auraient voulu demander plus sur les dimensions, mais un grand homme dans un manteau noir est entré dans compartiment. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient retenus par un morceau de velours noir et il ressemblait à une version plus agée d'Azrael, à part ses yeux, qui étaient améthyste pourpre au lieu de bleu saphir. Aussi, il a semblé obscurément attirant en comparaison du décemment beau regard d'Azrael. Hermione lui a jeté un regard et a dit à haute voix, "Laissez-moi deviner, c'est Lucifer ?"  
  
L'homme a semblé agréablement étonné, arquant un sourcil aristocratique comme il regardait la fille qui avait dit son nom. Silverdawn et Azrael ont ri sous cape à son regard et ont répondu unanimement, "Bingo!" Le regard éblouissant de Lucifer a rapidement fait taire ce rire qui avait gagné Ron et Harry.  
  
"Azrael, Silver, j'ai parlé au Garçon Principal et à la Fille Principale en votre nom et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous conduire tous les deux au château avant que les autres n'arrivent." En entendant cela, les deux étudiants ont à la hâte redressé leurs robes et ont serré la main au trio.  
  
"C'etait agréable de vous connaître. Nous vous verrons dans Poudlard." Silverdawn a dit quand elle a serré la main d'Hermione.  
  
"Oui, j'espère entrer dans la même Maison que vous. Jusque-là, Ciao!" Azrael a ajouté avec un sourire désinvolte.  
  
Avec cela, le trio a fermé leurs yeux et s'est dissous dans le néant.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu! Etait-ce transplaner?" Ron a demandé dans l'étonnement. Harry a aussi eu l'air stupéfié mais Hermione a semblé perplexe, "Non . Je pense qu'il faut agiter votre baguette magique ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils ont juste fermé leurs yeux et ont disparus. Ca c'est très mystérieux ." ..........................  
  
Dans le Château Poudlard, Le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore  
  
Lucifer, Azrael et Silverdawn étaient assis confortablement sur des sofas de velours en attendant l'arrivée du Professeur Dumbledore. Lucifer et Azrael parlaient des formes de charmes qu'ils pourraient employer pour empêcher les gens qui devait les rechercher d'entrer à Poudlard. C'est alors que le phoenix Fumseck s'envolat et se percha sur l'épaule de Silverdawn, sachant que cette fille était le gardien des créatures mystiques. Il a légèrement picoté la joue de la fille comme un signe d'acceptation et a recu des caresses douces d'elle. En roucoulant de contentement, Fumseck s'est détendu et a parlé dans sa langue à Silverdawn, sachant qu'elle comprendrait, "c'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer les enfants d'Adam et Israfil. Particulièrement vous enfant, celle qui est l'héritiere du royaume."  
  
Silverdawn a souri à cela, car elle savait qui il était. Elle a répondu dans la même langue étrange, celle qui est même plus mystérieuse que la langue des anges, "Merci pour ce compliment. Peut-être un jour ou l'autre, je pourrais vous changer dans votre forme humaine et je vous inviterai à prendre une tasse de thé au village voisin."  
  
"Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Nous nous en occuperons. Peut-être je pourrais vous faire changer dans ma forme, alors je vous montrerai tout les alentours de Poudlard et peut-être nous attraperons certaines personnes avec leurs pantalons en bas en explorant .au premier sens du terme bien sûr." Les yeux du phoenix ont scintillé avec la bonne humeur et Silverdawn a ri sous cape, sachant parfaitement que ce serait plus probable qu'elle se transforme plutôt que lui. Elle est revenue à la forme habituelle d'Anglais, "je considérerai cette proposition . Demandez-vous ce que le Parrain dirait s'il entendait cela ."  
  
"Et qu'exactement Fumseck dit, mon enfant ?" Dumbledore a demandé, marchant dans la pièce dans une façon calme. Il avait observé Silverdawn parlent au phoenix et était assez curieux de ce que le phoenix avait dit. Apparemment, Silverdawn ne l'avait pas remarqué, car elle avait sursauté quand elle a vu l'homme âgé.  
  
"Oncle Albus! Je ne vous ai pas entendus entrer!" Silverdawn a bafouillé. Azrael et Lucifer ont juste ri de cela, car ils devaient rarement voir leur s?ur d'habitude si calme devenir nerveuse. Lucifer a dit avec une ironie désabusée, "Silver, il est là depuis environ cinq minutes."  
  
"Oops, désolé." Elle a répondu, embarrassée, mais s'est reprise facilement et s'est levé pour étreindre l'homme âgé, qui a rendu l'étreinte avec un enthousiasme égal. Ses yeux bleus ont scintillé joyeusement comme il a continué, "Enfant, je vois que vous êtes devenue plus jolie au fil des ans. Je serai étonné de savoir qui sera l'homme chanceux qui vous épousera finalement ." Cette remarque a fait rougir fortement Silverdawn, mais elle a marmonner , " s'il est accepté par Lucifer d'abord ."  
  
Dumbledore a ri sous cape à cela, car il savait comment Lucifer était protecteur envers sa seule soeur. Ce dernier a froncé les sourcils, mais a silencieusement été d'accord avec la pensée de sa soeur, car il avait effrayé beaucoup des étudiants qui ont voulu sortir avec Silverdawn à l'UWIM. Finalement, il a commencé,  
  
"L'oncle Albus, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de nous, pouvez-vous me donner autant d'information que vous pouvez sur Hermione Granger ? Je dois confirmer quelque chose." Cela a amené aux jumeaux à être sérieux et à Dumbledore de penser que l'ennui couvait quelque partsans qu'il n'en ai idée.  
  
"Puis-je savoir de quoiil retourne?" Il a demandé appréhensivement. Mlle Granger est une jeune femme délicieusement intelligente et il ne voulait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Azrael a demandé, "Elle a 16 ans cette année, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ." Dumbledore a répondu, abasourdi.  
  
"L'oncle, elle pourrait être un de nos parent et une descendante de notre famille - même si elle a seulement un peu de sang Kadamon, des changements d'expérience, de maturité et des caractéristiques physiques se font lors de notre 16ème anniversaire." Silverdawn a dit tranquillement. Le vieil homme connaissait ces changement et son visage joyeux s'assombrit, car il s'est rappelé la transformation de Silverdawn, qui avait été la plus résolue et quelles responsabilités avaient été mises sur ses épaules après cela . Un frisson froid lui parcouru l'échine comme il s'est rappelé les sanglots et les cris à figer le sang. Ils auraient été très effrayant s'ils étaient sorti d'un être humain ordinaire, mais les imaginer venant d'une personne à la voix douce, une fille tout à fait paisible qui n'avait jamais - jusque- là - élevé sa voix pour gronder chacun .  
  
Il avait été exigé que tous les quatre gardiens l'aient empêchée de lâcher tous ses pouvoirs et Azrael n'était pas mieux. Il avait connut la même agonie, mais à un degré inférieur. Cependant, il était le jumeau de Silverdawn, la douleur combinée qu'ils ont éprouvée était plus que 30 lancé simultanés de l'Endoloris. Leurs corps avaient dégagé une quantité énorme d'énergie et de lumière, avec pour conséquence que les feuilles tombées des arbres se sont remises miraculeusement et que des fleurs ont fleuri pendant la saison d'automne. Le monde moldus avait aussi apercut la lumière brillante au milieu de la nuit, quelque chose qui était jusqu'à maintenant toujours un mystère pour les astronomes et les météorologues.  
  
Une autre conséquence avait aussi été terrifiante : le château d'été de la famille Angélique à Assiah avait été nivelé au niveau de la terre sans décombres ou débris. C'était comme si le château n'avait jamais été là, mais les anges savaient mieux : les pouvoirs combinés des jumeaux ont désagrégé tout, incluant les portes Portiques qui ont été créées par la vieille magie antique. Le seul soulagement était que leur père avait mis tous les gens qui étaient venus pour célébrer leur anniversaire et chaque autre vie à trois milles à la ronde du château dans des dômes de protection individuels, ainsi il n'y a eu aucun mort ou blessé.  
  
"Silver, à quel degré de parenté est-elle avec vous ?" Dumbledore a demandé prudemment, rencontrant les yeux inquiétés d'argent qui avaient tourné un peu bleus .  
  
"Elle pourrait être l'enfant d'Athena, l'Oncle . Ce qui fait d'elle mon cousin immédiat." La réponse était directe et les yeux de Dumbledore se sont assombris, "Oh cher ." ...................... 


	4. The entrance, sorting and a small surpri...

Chapitre trois  
  
Les étudiants ont vu le duo et immédiatement, quelqu'un a éteint la musique et chacun s'est calmé avant qu'Azrael ne se fâche... Silverdawn a fait signe pour que chacun se réunisse comme Azrael a essayé de se calmer et parle, "Dans un moment, chacun de vous sera réparti dans des maisons différentes, ainsi, ne soyez pas étonné s'il y a quelques changements exceptionnels." Ses yeux bleus ont scintillé avec une lueur septique, que seule Silverdawn a vu. Il fit un geste à Silverdawn, qui a continué, "le Professeur Kadamon et le Professeur Salazar seront avec nous, mais le premier est parti pour une Convention Internationale tandis que le second n'est pas encore arrivé. Tous les deux arriveront ici demain soir au plus tard. Donc, je vous demande une pleine coopération," elle a fixé les yeux sur une fille avec des cheveux châtains doux et des yeux vert clair et sur un garçon qui avait une masse de cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus et des yeux d'or, "particulièrement pour ceux appartenant à la Cour de Douze ." Avec cela, le groupe entier a éclaté de rire et l'atmosphère s'est détendue.  
  
"Souvenez-vous, c'est la Grande-Bretagne, pas le Monde Uni, j'attends que chacun d'entre vous évitent de faire de la magie avancée ou d'employer les sortilèges qui sont classifiés impardonnables dans ce secteur. Compris ?" Silverdawn a dit sévèrement, gagnant des signes d'approbations des étudiants. Satisfaite, elle leur a demandé de se préparer pour le Banquet et ajouta, "le Directeur Dumbledore a avec bonté créé une salle commune pour notre utilisation exclusive. Elle vous serrât montrée ce soir après le banquet et elle aura aussi un passage vers le village de San Marie. Aussi, vous êtes excusés de classes aujourd'hui. Cependant, ceux avec la Politique Moldue, les Études d'Union Internationales, l'Escrime et la Divination doivent se rendre de nouveau à l'école à 11 PM demain. Le professeur Kadamon s'est occupé de mettre le Directeur au courant. Maintenant, préparez-vous."  
  
Sur un signe de tête d'Azrael, le duo a fermé leurs yeux et les robes se sont métamorphosés en vêtements d'Ère élisabéthaine moldue. Silverdawn avait une robe rouge sang avec du tissu d'argent et des phoenix argenté brodés sur les plis de la robe. Azrael avait un habit de velour vert avec un manteau qui atteignait ses jambes. C'était décoré avec de l'argent, des médailles sur la poche de poitrine et une épée ornée de bijoux attachés à son côté. La particularité la plus intéressante de l'équipement entier était qu'il y avait un dragon en plein vol brodé sur le manteau. La main dans la main, ils ont marché hors de la pièce, menant les autres étudiants dans le hall principal.  
  
........................  
  
En attendant, le choixpeaux venait de finir de trier les premières années dans leurs maisons respectives. Il était sur le point d'être emporté par le Professeur McGonagall quand Dumbledore l'a arrêtée. Il éclairci sa gorge et a parlé d'un ton jovial, " Étudiants, l'Institut du Monde Magique Uni a envoyé 40 étudiants et 2 professeurs à notre école pour un programme amical d'échange. Donnez leurs s'il vous plaît votre accueil le plus chaleureux quand ils entreront. Ils seront triés avant le début du banquet."  
  
Avec cela, les portes se sont ouvertes et des étudiants dans des robes bleu marine sont entrés dans le hall. Devant eux étaient Azrael et Silverdawn, qui ont salué quand ils ont atteint le front. Les murmures sont montés de la table principale, où beaucoup de professeurs ont jeté un coup d'oeil à Azrael et à Silverdawn tandis que les fantômes ont salué ou fait un révérence au duo avec un respect extrême. À la surprise de tous les étudiants et des professeurs de la même façon, le Baron Sanglant s'est levé de sa place et a salué avec respect le couple.  
  
Sachant la scène qu'ils causaient, Azrael a légèrement levé sa main et ils ont incliné la tête aux fantômes, qui, seulement alors, se sont relevés de leurs saluts et révérences. Ce qui a beaucoup amusé Dumbledore, mais il n'a rien dit de la façon qu'avaient les fantomes de les traiter Azrael a éclairci sa gorge et parla, "Directeur, professeurs, je suis l'étudiant de liaison de cet échange, Azrael Kadamon et c'est mon aide, Silverdawn Langford." Pratiquement chacun on haletés et Hermione a compris l'implication, "Merlin! C'est le prince de la Famille Royale Universelle!"  
  
"Hein ?" Harry a demandé, mais n'a pas obtenu une réponse.  
  
"La liste des noms est avec moi, monsieur pouvons nous commençer ?" Azrael a demandé poliment. Dumbledore a incliné la tête et Silverdawn a continuer, "les noms seront cités, suivant leur année et leur division dans l'école : Honneurs ou Maîtres. Les équivalences d'année sont comme suit, la 8ème année - la 4ème année, la 9ème année - la 5ème année, la 10ème année - la 6ème année, la 11ème année - la 7ème année." Silverdawn a rendu la parole à Azrael, qui a murmuré quelque chose dans le Vieux latin, ce qui a causé qu'un parchemin est apparu dans sa main. Silverdawn a touché sa baguette magique à sa gorge et a chuchoté; " Fort cinsovio" et la voix d'Azrael est graduellement devenu plus fort.  
  
"AQUAVOCE, TRISTAN; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
Un étudiant dans des robes bleu marine avec de l'argent et du noir s'est avancé et a mis le chapeau.  
  
:: Hmm . Institut Uni hein ? Je crois que le chapeau, que mon ancien directeur avait créé, est toujours là ? ::  
  
:: Oui ,choixpeau de Poudlard. Il est toujours là, dans la pièce du Directeur Haldorne ::  
  
:: J'ai confiance en son jugement . Ainsi, dans quelle maison avez vous été trié ? ::  
  
:: Gahedriel ::  
  
:: Ahh, alors mieux vaux que vous soyez dans GRYFFINDOR! ::  
  
"AVAMENT, MARIE; NEUVIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"BOSSOVIA, LÉONARD; HUITIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"CARLTON, CELESTINE; HUITIEME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"DIAMANDO, FRANÇOIS; NEUVIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
La liste a continué, avant qu'il ne se soit étendu .  
  
"ROMANOV, NIKOLAI; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"SNAPE, LAWRENCE; ONZIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
Cela a apporté l'attention de tous les étudiants et des enseignants de la même façon, comme un garçon avec une masse de cheveux noirs ondulés avec des reflets bleus a marché sur l'estrade et a mis le chapeau. Ses yeux d'or scintillant d'espièglerie comme le chapeau a crié, "GRIFFIN.err . HUFFL.non . RAV.yikes! SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Cela a apporté une petite confusion à tous les étudiants d'Hogwarts mais les étudiants UWIM ont commencés à rire. Lawrence a marché à la table Slytherin, mais a donné un coup d'oeil vers Azrael et Silverdawn avant d'asseoir. Il les a salué tous les deux et a commencé à parler à Nikolai, qui a été assis à côté de lui. Les noms ont continué à se rouler .  
  
"TUDOR, BRENDON; HUITIEME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"TAKIZAWA, HIDEAKI; ONZIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"SAVEUR SI MUO; ONZIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"WALTERS, LYNETTE; HUITIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"WINDSOR, FAITH; NEUVIEME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"YAMIKAMI, ASHTEROTH; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Finalement, Il n'en restait plus que deux : Azrael et Silverdawn. Ils ont échangé un regard espiègle, avant qu'Azrael n'ait commencé,  
  
"LANGFORD, SILVERDAWN; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
Des applaudissements forts sont venus de tous les étudiants UWIM, particulièrement des Gryffindor et de la maison Slytherin. Silverdawn mit le chapeau et vit une image humaine assise sur une chaise renforcée dans une pièce confortable, près du feu .  
  
:: Hmm, pourquoi ai-je un sentiment que ce n'est pas votre nom de famille ? ::  
  
:: Parce que ce n'est pas, le chapeau de Godric ::  
  
:: Je vois, vous êtes le plus jeune descendant de la famille Kadamon, n'est-ce pas ? ::  
  
:: Oui. ::  
  
:: Alors je suis incapable de vous trier moi même. Où voulez-vous aller,vous, l'enfant d'Adam et d'Israfil ? ::  
  
:: Je suis de Gahedriel, mais je veux entrer à Slytherin. ::  
  
:: Êtes-vous sûrs que ce soit sage ? ::  
  
:: Je suis sûr, ai confiance en moi. ::  
  
:: Oh alors, je ferais comme vous le souhaitez. ::  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Les applaudissements ont jaillit de toute la table Slytherin, mais tous les étudiants UWIM sont restés calmes.  
  
"Hein ?" Était ce qui était dans l'esprit de chacun. Silverdawn avait été dans la maison Gahedriel et il était extrême d'être transféré de Gahedriel à Slytherin. En attendant, Silverdawn a emporté le charme d'Azrael et a crié,  
  
"KADAMON, AZRAEL; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
:: Vous êtes le frère jumeau de Silverdawn, n'est-ce pas ? Dans quelle maison étiez vous ? ? ? ::  
  
:: Sevosia ::  
  
:: Oh, Slytherin... Ne me dites pas maintenant que vous voulez entrer à Gryffindor. ::  
  
::Que ce soit une question ou un déclaration. oui. ::  
  
"Par tous les dieux ! ! !" Le Chapeau de Triage a crié au hall entier, laissant chacun muet. Azrael et Silverdawn ont souri et Silverdawn est entré dans leur conversation via télépathie,  
  
:: Salut, il y a un problème? :: la voix de Silverdawn s'est répercutée dans les esprits des deux individus.  
  
:: Qu'est-ce qui vous passe par le tête vous deux? :: le chapeau a demandé.  
  
:: Rien :: Ils répondirent en ch?ur.  
  
Après que le chapeau soit resté silencieux pendant quelques instants, Silverdawn parlât avec son esprit,  
  
::allez. Ce ne serait pas intéressant ? ::  
  
:: Je ne peux jamais prévoir ce que les Kadamons vont faire . :: le Chapeau a bougonné.  
  
:: Oh, mais c'est justement ça l'amusement, Hendric. :: Azrael a ajouté.  
  
:: Comment avez-vous su mon nom ? Sainte Mère, je préférerais vous répartir en vitesse avant que tous mes secrets ne soient dehors! ::  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Azrael a tiré le chapeau et a marché vers l'endroit où Silverdawn l'attendait. Ils ont tous les deux parlé par télépathie au chapeau en même temps ::Merci beaucoup, Hendric! ::  
  
:: Quand vous voulez::  
  
Les jumeaux se sont rejoints et Azrael a escorté Silverdawn à la table Slytherin avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table Gryffindor, où il a été bombardé de questions par ses amis d'UWIM après que Dumbledore ai annoncé que le banquet commence.  
  
"Que diable avez-vous fait ??" Tristan a demandé, comme Faith et Celestine l'ont regardé curieusement.  
  
"Oh, pas grand chose. Juste changer de maisons ."  
  
"Quoi !!!" Les autres ont crié et Azrael a ri de leurs expressions.  
  
"Hé, vous les gars ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais mauvais!"  
  
"Soupir . Maintenant je devrai aller à la maison Slytherin trouver Silver." Ambre Elios a dit mélodramatiquement, comme ses yeux vert clair ont scintillé d'amusement. Azrael a laché un rire profond, causant que beaucoup de filles le regarde intensément , comme il a continué, "Attendez avant que vous ne voyiez la réaction de mon frère et du Professeur Snape!"  
  
À cela, chacun a pensé aux réactions de leurs professeurs et a ri. Harry, Hermione et Ron était aussi entré dans la conversation et bientôt, le groupe parlait de transformations animagus et du voyage prochain à Pré-au- Lard dans deux semaines.  
  
En attendant, à la table Slytherin, Silverdawn a été elle aussi bombardé de questions par ses amis qui étaient dans Slytherin.  
  
"Pourquoi avoir fait cela? T'as pété les plombs ?" Lawrence a exigé, ressemblant très fort à son père, Sedaris Snape.  
  
"Ma stupidité." Silverdawn a répondu avec un visage sérieux et tous les autres ont éclaté de rire.  
  
"Honnêtement, Law, je l'ai fait pour rester avec toi! Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas de moi." Elle a cligné des yeux comme pour retenir les larmes qui nageaient dans ses yeux. Son regard de chiot a fait gémir Lawrence pendant que les autres étudiants UWIM on tous saisi leurs estomacs et riaient fortement.  
  
"Ça va, j'abandonne. Que veux tu que je fasse ?"  
  
"Oh, pas grand chose, juste agiter un drapeau blanc en l'air." Silverdawn a répondu doucement pendant qu'il a ébouriffé ses cheveux d'une façon tendre, ce qui eu pour conséquences que plusieurs filles la regarde avec envie.  
  
"Je perds toujours en me battant avec toi, maintenant ?" Il a demandé, prêt à céder. Silverdawn a incliné la tête, ses yeux étincelant comme elle savait qu'elle avait gagné de nouveau. Lawrence a métamorphoser un raisin en un grand drapeau blanc comme Silverdawn lui a donné un sourire très innocent, celui auquel Lawrence et aucun autre mâle vivant, ne pouvait résister. Il charma le drapeau pour s'agiter en l'air, proclamant dans une façon résignée, "moi, Lawrence Snape, jure solennellement à Silverdawn Langford, que je me rends!"  
  
La table entière Slytherin, qui avait entendu cet échange, était morte de rire Quand le rire finalement diminué, Lawrence a bougonné dans le latin antique, "Et penser que je pensait finalement avoir la paix pour au moins une année."  
  
"Tu aurais dû savoir que tu ne pourrais jamais obtenir la paix tandis que tu es un membre de la Cour de Douze, Law." Si Muo a rétorqué en allemand et Ashteroth ajouta (en chinois), "j'approuve, particulièrement depuis que notre chère princesse est dans la même maison que nous. Tu peux t'attendre à vivre un enfer." Avec cela, les étudiants UWIM ont ri de nouveau. Les autres étudiants dans la maison Slytherin n'ont pas compris ce qu'ils disaient en raison des langues dans lesquelles ils ont parlé, mais un a fait et a pouffé de rire tranquillement, pensant que personne ne le remarquerait. Cependant, Silverdawn l'a vu et a dit (en espagnol), "Oh, je vois qu'il y a au moins un étudiant ici qui est multilingue." Tous les étudiants UWIM se sont tournés dans la direction du garçon, qui, cette fois, ne fronçait pas les sourcils. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux scintillaient d'amusement non dissimulé, mais il s'est rapidement détourné quand il a remarqué que tous les étudiants UWIM le regardait. :: Oh, shit. :: il a pensé quand il a vu que Lawrence avait compris qui il était.  
  
"Draco!" Tous les étudiants UWIM (sauf Silverdawn) ont haleté et ont été rapidement coupé par le garçon aux cheveux blond-platine (qui a parlé dans le grec), "je parlerai de cela avec vous plus tard les gars. Cependant, je suis heureux de vous revoir, tous d'entre vous, particulièrement toi, Law. Mais, je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu Mlle Langford auparavant ."  
  
"C'est qu'elle est arrivée l'année où tu es partis." Ashteroth dit en japonais. Silverdawn a regardé Draco curieusement et a été étonnée voir une aura blanc nacré l'entourant. La plupart des gens dans la maison Slytherin avaient une aura maladive verte. Ainsi, il était assez rare de trouver une âme avec une aura si pure .  
  
"Salut, je suis Silverdawn Langford." Silverdawn a dit cordialement en faisant signe de la main.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, 6ème année dans Slytherin."  
  
"Hein ? Je pensais que tu étais censé être en 7ème année à Gryffindor maintenant ? ? ?" Lawrence a demandé en tchèque, déconcerté.  
  
"J'ai mes raisons . Et Lawrence, tu préféreriez ferais mieux de manger si tu ne veux pas souffrir de la faim en soirée. Le banquet est sur le point de finir bientôt." Draco a souri et a continué à manger les pommes de terre cuites sur son plat. Lawrence a à la hâte mangé l'alimentation et Silverdawn a dit, "Draco, aimerais tu aller à la salle commune UWIM avec nous plus tard ? Nous nous rencontrons là et tu pourrais aller voir tous tes amis." Étonné par l'invitation, Draco a secoué sa tête et a répondu, " Merci beaucoup, mais je viendrais une autre fois. Je ne pense pas que je peux traiter avec toutes les questions qu'ils ont à me poser, particulièrement Ambre et Tristan ." Silverdawn a compris et ne l'a pas ennuyé avec ce sujet plus longtemps.  
  
Bientôt, le banquet a fini et les étudiants UWIM sont allés dans leur salle commune pour un compte rendu avant de retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Seulement quelques Gahedriels et Sevosias sont restés, comme ils avaient décidé de discuter d'un certain étudiant Slytherin. Ils avaient décoré la salle commune à leurs goût et tous étaient assis sur des divans doux, de velours près du feu, sauf Silverdawn, qui était au piano, placé là pour son usage personnel. Elle se mit à jouer plusieurs musiques calmes pendant que les autres ont commencé à parler.  
  
"Tu veux dire que Draco est ici ?" Ambre a demandé comme Lawrence les a mis au courant.  
  
"Ouais, mais il est dans Slytherin ." Nikolai a murmuré doucement, se demandant ce qui était arrivé au garçon autrefois plein de bonne humeur, qui semblait maintenant si éloigné et plein de haine. Ces yeux pâles ne scintillaient plus joyeusement - ils ressemblaient à des glaçons. Le seul temps où il était revenus à son ancienne apparence était quand il a entendu leur conversation. Après cela, pendant le reste du banquet, il a semblé si froid, il pourrait geler les gens à mort .  
  
"Je pensait qu'il était à Durmstrang. Lucius nous a dit qu'il était là ." Tristan s'est tu, ses élégants sourcils châtaigne altérés par un froncement comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, "Son père était contre le fait qu'il à l'UWIM. Qu'a-t-il fait à notre Draco ?"  
  
"Je regrette de ne pas le savoir ." Lawrence a soupiré, "c'est une pitié qu'il ai été transféré .Ses blagues nous ont manqués," a-t-il incliné la tête à Ambre, « et à certains professeurs aussi, particulièrement à Madame Soliel ."  
  
"Je suis d'accord. Ce garçon était d'un niveau supérieur sur ce plan . il avait toujours une façon d'échapper à toute représailles avec ce doux sourire innocent. Vous penseriez qu'il est un ange, comme une certaine personne ici présente ." Ashteroth dit, fixant des yeux Silverdawn comme cette dernière acheva un morceau et alla s'asseoir sur un divan déja occupé par Azrael, qui était resté silencieux tout le temps, écoutant attentivement leur conversation.  
  
"Il doit y avoir une raison au fait qu'il ai été transféré à Slytherin, mais s'il ne veut pas en parler, ne le forcez pas." Azrael a finalement énoncé, ses yeux bleus restants sérieux. Chacun a incliné la tête et Silverdawn a dit d'une voix calme, "Son aura est pure, blanche, une couleur très rare, Azrael. peu de gryffindors ont cette couleur ." À cela, tous ont regardé fixement la fille, dont les cheveux sont lentement revenus à leur couleur originelle d'argent pur et ses yeux d'argent sont devenus pourpres sombres, alors qu'elle a dit sur un ton presque surréaliste, comme de l'eau pure, "l'ange aux cheveux argentés, avec" le garçon qui a vécu ", abattra Voldemort, avec l'aide de la fille du Voyant ."  
  
Elle a fermé ses yeux et les a transporté tous dans une nouvelle pièce, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son jumeau.  
  
"C'est ." Azrael s'est tu, reconnaissant le grand portrait de famille qui était au-dessus de la cheminée, "les pièces qui nous ont été allouées."  
  
"Hein ?" Hideaki a demandé, ce salon dans lequel ils étaient était trop grand pour être la pièce d'un étudiant normal. Azrael leur a fait signe d'attendre quelque instants comme il a placé Silverdawn sur une carpette de fourrure de lapin grande mais confortable qui était devant la cheminée. Elle avait a cédé a son besoin accablant de dormir et s'est pelotonné sur la carpette, frottant son visage dans la fourrure douce, un sourire de contentement planant sur son visage.  
  
"C'est la suite que ma famille emploie quand nous venons ici pour des visites. Le professeur Dumbledore avait permis à Silver et moi de l'employer chaque fois que nous le voulions. Un privilège que nous ne devrions pas avoir. Mais . Bien, puisqu'il l'a permis, nous pourrions aussi employer cette pièce comme un endroit de réunion. Aucun étudiant normal ne peut entrer ici. Les charmes qui protègent cette place permettent seulement à certains amis de la famille d'entrer. Comme Silver vous a téléporté ici, vous êtes tous dans la liste 'approuvés'. Cependant, je préférerais vous reconduire à vos dortoirs avant l'heure du couvre-feu."  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux argentés les a alors mené à une pièce pleine de peintures et a indiqué deux portraits - un d'un homme aux cheveux dorés avec des yeux bleus nuit, vêtus d'une robe écarlate et or et l'autre représentant un homme avec de longs cheveux noir liés lâchements, et dont les yeux verts se sont levés du livre dans lequel il était si absorbé pour donner un signe de tête rapide à Azrael avant de se replonger de nouveau dans son livre.  
  
"Le portrait de Godric est connecté à la salle commune de Gryffindor et le portrait de Salazar est connecté à la salle commune de Slytherin. Vous pouvez revenir aux pièces plus facilement de cette manière. Vous pouvez aussi entrer dans cette suite par les portraits. Un avertissement quoique, n'essayez pas de faire irruption dans les chambres à coucher privées sans l'approbation du propriétaire. Vous subiriez des sortilèges désagréables, d'une sorte que même les diables craignent. Les salons et les autres pièces peuvent être employés librement. De plus, vous aurez des pièces privées dans ce secteur." Les six étudiants ont semblé étonnés et Lawrence a demandé, "Cette suite entière est donc si grande ? ? ?"  
  
Azrael a incliné la tête, et expliqua, "Cette suite est en réalité une partie du château qui est généralement inconnue du commun des mortels. Elle comprend au moins sept étages et un sous-sol pour les breuvages magique." Les yeux de Tristan se sont élargis dans cette explication et la machoire de Nikolaï a baissé dans l'étonnement. Les autres avaient aussi des réactions semblables, mais ont compris la raison de ce privilège.  
  
"Le professeur Kadamon va rester ici aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" Ashteroth a demandé et a reçu un signe d'approbation d'Azrael.  
  
"Très probablement oui. Le professeur Snape pourrait rester ici aussi. Ca dépend quoique. Cependant, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos dortoirs. J'apporterai Silver à la salle commune Slytherin très bientôt. Ainsi le Jugement, attendez nous, OK ?" Lawrence a incliné la tête et Azrael continua, "la Cour de Douze, congédiée."  
  
Chacun a salué et a marché à leurs portraits respectifs. Azrael est à son tour retourné au salon pour aller chercher Silverdawn. Il l'a transformée dans la forme qui était familière aux étudiants de Poudlard et a chuchoté affectueusement, "hoho, soeurette . Je te ramène au lit." La fille aux cheveux noirs a incliné la tête d'un air endormi, a essayé de marcher, mais a fini par être portée par son frère jusqu'à la salle commune Slytherin.  
  
La salle commune Slytherin était meublée avec des divans de velours verts et décorée de tentures d'argent. C'était plutôt froid (dû aux cachots souterrain où elle était située) et un peu sombre. Seules deux personnes étaient là, devant la cheminée, buvant à petits coups le chocolat chaud - Lawrence et Draco. Quand Azrael a marché dans la pièce, le duo s'est levé et l'a aidé à porter Silverdawn à sa pièce qui était occupée par des autres étudiantes de sixième année (quatre). Après cela, Azrael s'est reposé dans un des divans et a reçut une tasse de chocolat chaud par Draco.  
  
"Merci." Azrael a dit, "À propos, je suis Azrael Kadamon." Draco a souri, un sourire exempt de malice ou de sarcasme.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Tu es le frère du Professeur Lucifer ?" Draco a demandé avec curiosité au garçon aux cheveux argentés. Azrael a souri avec une ironie désabusée, "c'est assez évident maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?" Avec cela, Draco a ri et a continué, "Bien, voyant que vous avez le même type de comportement, je dirais que c'est vraiment trop évident. C'est cependant un enseignant agréable ."  
  
"Je connais beaucoup de gens qui ne seraient pas d'accord, Draco. Quelques uns l'appellent le Diable Incarné." Lawrence a dit dans un ton amusé.  
  
"Eh bien . Les classes d'autodéfense SONT plutôt strictes. Mais c'est amusant." Draco a répondu et Azrael approuva.  
  
"Un petit scoop pour toi, mon frère et le Professeur Salazar Snape sont les professeurs qui sont invités ici pour l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Duel." Azrael continua et Draco s'est étranglé avec le chocolat chaud qu'il buvait à petits coups.  
  
"Le professeur Kadamon et le Professeur Snape sont ici ?" Ses yeux pâles scintillaient et les deux étudiants UWIM se sont demandés ce qui se passait. C'était seulement plus tard quand il a expliqué qu'ils comprirent, "Attendez avant que les étudiants ne l'entendent. Un autre Professeur Snape dans Poudlard!" Comme le duo le savait, le Professeur Severus Snape n'était pas exactement amical envers beaucoup de personnes, donc les étudiants pourraient penser que l'autre Professeur Snape serait du même genre. Dieux, ils allaient avoir une grande surprise! Avec ça, eux trois ont ri jusqu'à ce que les larmes leurs soient montées aux yeux. Draco s'est ressaisit le premier et s'est demandé à haute voix, "cependant, je n'ai pas vu le Professeur Snape aujourd'hui. Où est-il allé ?"  
  
"Oh, il avait quelque travail à accomplir." Azrael s'est tu, laissant les deux autre se poser plus de questions dans leurs têtes. Azrael n'a pas été dérangé de dire à Draco des choses qui étaient censée être secrètes, car il a eu confiance en Draco dés l'instant ou il l'a rencontré . Après tout, l'aura pure autour de lui ne pouvait pas mentir. . N'importe quel ange pourrait la voir. Ainsi, Azrael lui avait parlé avec un bien-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaitre quand il parlait avec des étrangers.  
  
"Ainsi, le Magicien, peux tu me faire une faveur ?" Azrael a demandé tranquillement, regardant Draco attentivement.  
  
"Comment as tu su que j'appartenais à la Cour de Douze ?" Draco a été un peu étonné qu'il aie employé son pseudonyme et Azrael répondit, "Tu n'as jamais été retirés de la Cour de Douze. Ta place n'a jamais été prise par une autre personne . La Cour a seulement onze personnes maintenant." En entendant cela, Draco a semblé étonné, ses yeux gris reflétant son doute.  
  
"Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"  
  
"Aides-moi à m'occuper de Silver pendant qu'elle est ici."  
  
Draco a semblé étonné et a arqué un sourcil, demandant, "Pourquoi moi ?" Azrael a répondu sans hésitation, "parce qu'elle a confiance en toi, parce que chacun dans la Cour a confiance en toi et parce que j'ai confiance en toi." Cela a laissé Draco flatté et très étonné. Instinctivement, il inclina la tête et fut d'accord, "j'essayerai, mais je ne peux pas faire de promesses." Lawrence fut d'accord avec ça, mais tint sa bouche fermée.  
  
Sachant que Draco essayerait au moins , Azrael a semblé satisfait et est parti pour la salle commune Gryffindor, avant que les autres ne commencent à s'inquiéter.  
  
...................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
J'insérerais des notes sur la cour des douzes, la généalogie des Kadamons et la généalogie des Snape à la fin du prochain chapitre que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. En effet je rentre à l'université lundi .(youppppiiiieee, lol)  
  
Encore désolée pour la grammaire déplorable ainsi que pou les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes qui émaillent cette fanfic  
  
Reviews please  
  
Pégase  
  
Ps merci à Luffynette pour sa review 


	5. Dragons, Dementors, and ooh, Snape’s unc...

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot. Je ne pensais pas mettre ça aujourd'hui mais je me suis finalement décidée à mettre la première partie du chap 4 (qui, elle, est déjà traduite) et les notes sur la famille Snape. En esperant que vous appréciez  
  
Pegase  
  
Ps : désolée por les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe, je suis toujours aussi nulle The Awakening of a Royal  
  
déni: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling C'est une histoire traduite donc je n'en suis pas l'auteur (c'est SilverDawn)  
  
Chapter 4.1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A sept heure le matin suivant, Silverdawn était déjà levée et s'est téléportée elle-même dans la suite privée de sa famille. Prenant son temps, elle se métamorphosa dans sa forme réelle, et s'immergea dans le grand et peu profond bassin, considéré comme une baignoire, elle ouvra les robinets qui laissèrent couler des liquides parfumés au miel, à la pomme, fleurs de cerisier et de l'écume à l'essence de rose. Elle essayait de détendre son corps, inhalant les doux parfums dans lesquels elle était plongée. Après plus ou moins une demi-heure, elle sortit du bain et endossa l'uniforme d'Hogwarts avant de finalement quitter la pièce. Après avoir passé deux pièces, elle entendit un bruit, et fut contente que son frère soi enfin de retour de la réunion du Conseil. Sachant qu'il voudrait se reposer, elle a calmement quitté le quatrième étage pour se rendre au septième.  
  
Là, elle tourna et serpenta dans beaucoup de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une grande pièce qui occupait un tiers de l'étage, au moins. En son centre était placé un grand cristal transparent de forme circulaire qui atteignait le plafond. Il était décoré avec des bijoux parfaits en tout point de vue, ainsi qu'avec des métaux précieux, et semblait vraiment majestueux. À part le cristal, la pièce était meublée avec beaucoup de doux divans à l'air confortable, de fresques, de portraits de famille ainsi qu'avec un grand piano. Plusieurs instruments à cordes étaient pendus aux murs, et une harpe faite en cristal était dans un coin, ressemblant à une sculpture.  
  
Silverdawn ferma ses yeux, se concentra, et le symbole qui la proclamait héritière du Royaume des Ange apparus. Simultanément, le cristal s'embruma, et une femme avec des cheveux argentés qui tombaient jusqu'à ses genous, apparu à l'intérieur. Elle jouait avec un jeune enfant qui avait aussi des cheveux argentés. Cependant, ils étaient liés en deux couettes, et l'enfant faisait une couronne de fleurs sur les genous de sa mère. La fillette a remis la couronne finie à sa mère qui a souris ses yeux violets scintillant dans les rayons du soleil.  
  
"Merci, Silver." La dame sourit, et l'enfant eu un large sourire.  
  
La scène s'arreta soudainement, et Silverdawn éttendit le bras por toucher l'image de la dame dans le cristal. Une vague d'émotion entra dans son c?ur comme elle sentait des larmes envahir ses yeux. Silencieusement, elle les laissa rouler sur ses joues, étouffant les sanglots qui se formaient dans sa gorge.  
  
"Maman ." chuchota-t-elle, tandis qu'elle restait figée dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne apparaisse dans la pièce, ses yeux emplis de tristesse comme il a étroitement étreint la fille.  
  
"Silver." Dit-il calmement contre ses cheveux tandis qu'elle versait ses daernières larmes. Ses yeux violets se posèrent sur la paire identique de son frère ainé.  
  
"Je suis désolée d'avoir mouillé ta robe, Luce."  
  
"Il n'y a aucun mal. Honey, tu dois arrèter de te sentir coupable." Lucifer repondit sérieusement, sachant qu'elle étais toujours déprimée de la mort de leur mère. Elle acquiesa faiblement, évitant ses yeux et Lucifer soupira.  
  
"N'y faites pas attention," Lucifer dit, "allons prendre le petit déjeuner. Azrael va nous présenter, Salazar et moi à oncle Dumbledore . Dieu! Les formalités m'épuisent tellement!", ce qui fit sourire Silverdawn, quoique pas autant que d'habitude. Elle repris sa forme officielle, et fut escortée jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, sous les regards fixes et envieus de beaucoup d'étudiants. Connaissant le spectacle qu'ils causaient, elle retira sa main du coude de Lucifer, et dit formellement, "Merci pour tout, professeur Kadamon."  
  
Lucifer la regarda quelques secondes, comme si il contemplait quelque chose, avant de sourire d'un sourire obscurement séduisant, un de ceux qui rendent immédiatement appréhensive Silverdawn.  
  
"Honey, c'est mon plaisir. Si tu as besoin de n'importe qu'elle aide, n'ai aucune crainte de demander." Il dit dans son ton de baryton habituel. Ensuite, sans avertissement, il s'est baissé et a embrassé profondément sa s?ur, ce qui eu pour résultat que tous les étudiants d'UWIM crièrent et applaudirent. Les étudiants d'Hogwarts applaudissaient aussi bruyamment et Azrael, qui présentait le professeur Salazar Snape au personnel, riait doucement sous cape, tandis que Salazar riait ouvertement de la farce de Lucifer. Les autres membres du personnel, cependant ont semblés joliment choqués, et Azrael a tenté d'expliquer, "professeurs, c'est dans les manière de Lucifer d'utiliser Silverdawn pour se défendre de toutes les admiratrices. Comprenez, s'il vous plait."  
  
Le baiser finit bientôt, et Lucifer escorta Silverdawn à la table des Slytherin avant d'aller s'asseoir à la grande table. Lawrence fit un clin d'?uil à Silverdawn, qui étais plus que légeremment irritée, tandis que les autres étudiants UWIM riaient simplement.  
  
"Il connais le meilleur moyen de me plonger dans la merde jusqu'au cou!" Silverdawn grommela doucemment en arménien, et Draco, qui étais assis à côté d'elle, sourit d'un air goguenard, et demanda en Basque, "et pourquoi cela?" "Regarde les regards meurtriers que je reçois de toutes les autres filles!" répondit-elle en Croate, et les étudiants UWIM se sont pratiquement étranglés avec leur nourriture. Lawrence, qui étais assis en face d'elle, dit en Turc "Surmontes le, Impératrice. Les commérages vont bientôt disparaitres. Entre-temps, quoi qu'il arrive, nous vous protégerons. N'est ce pas, Magicien?"  
  
"Oui." Draco repondit, souriant. La fille aux cheveux argentés revint à son repas tout en ayant l'air absent, son esprit tourné vers Assiah, avant que le directeur Dumbledore se lève avec deux professeurs, inconnus pour la plupart des étudiants. Un d'eux avait de longs cheveux argentés attachés sur sa nuque, magnifique dans une longue robe noire. L'autre avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à la nuque et portait une robe bleue foncée. Raclant sa gorge pour attirer l'attention, le professeur Dumbledore commenca, "Etudiants, cette année,c'est à ma grande joie que le professeur Lucifer Kadamon d'UWIM a accepté de venir enseigner l'art du duel aux éleves de cinquième, sixième et septième années. Également, le professeur Salazar Snape a accepté de prendre le poste vacant de défense contre les forces du Mal pour cette année."  
  
A cela, les applaudissements des étudiants UWIM ont retentis partout dans la grande Salle, surtout des tables Slytherins et Ravenclaw. Cependant, à la table des Gryffindor, les gémissements étaient fortement evidents parmi les étudiants, particulièrement de Ron, Hermione et surtout Harry.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu! Pas un autre Snape!" il gémit, mettant sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec le professeur Salazar?" Hideaki, actuellement en 7e année, demanda curieusement. Tous les autres étudiants UWIM les regardant avec curiosité, et Ron, une expression effrayé sur son visage le coupa, "Mieux vaux pas savoir." Hermione, qui était assise entre Harry et Azrael acquiesa silencieusement, marmonnant quelque chose de vraiment mal a propos de Snape, si doucement que personne sauf Harry et Azrael n'entendit. et quand Azrael entendit cela, il dit tout haut dans un ton amusé, "tu pourais être surprise, ma chère." Après cela, il a gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux de Hermione, à la surprise des étudiants UWIM - bien que Azrael soit considéré comme un gentleman avec toutes les filles, il était rarement proche avec elles, encore moins s'il se sentait mal à l'aise près d'elles, de crainte d'attirer l'attention envers lui plus que nécessaire. Les seules filles considérées comme proches de lui étaient celles de la Cour des Douzes, spécialement Silverdawn et Nikolai.  
  
"He!" Hermione éloigna sa main, et lui fit une grimace avant de réarranger ses cheveux avec ses mains. Cette action fit rire Ron et Harry, car personne d'autre n'aurait osé lui faire cela sans récolter des problèmes. Ambre et Tristan ont eux aussi éclatés de rire, et Hideaki taquina en Gaelique, "Empereur, ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour elle!"  
  
Azrael s'étrangla sur son café, et Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate à ce commentaire. Les yeux bleu du garçon aux cheveux argentés devinrent plus foncés, comme il avertissait Hideaki en Kirghiz, "Char, je jure sur mon honneur que je n'ai jamais eu de pensées lascives envers elle. Zut, mon père me tuerais! De plus, elle comprend ce que tu dis!" Hideaki eu l'air septique, mais les yeux noisette d'Hermione ont clairement montré qu'elle avait compris toute la conversation.  
  
"Désolé." Dit-il timidement, et Hermione accepta ses excuses. Cependant, elle lui a adressé un avertissement, "Aki, si tu essayes de jouer au marieur avec n'importe quel étudiant, tu auras affaire à moi. Compris?" Hideaki a semblé doucement amusé, et un des étudiants UWIM, Célestine, dit, "Hermione, n'essayes pas de menacer un membre de la Cour des Douze. Les résultats finals pourraient être en ta défaveur."  
  
"Qu'est ce que la Cour des Douze?" Harry, Ron et Hermione demandèrent avec curiosité.  
  
"Oh, ce sont les blagueurs officiels d'UWIM. un groupe entièrement composé d'étudiants d'élite mais vraiment espiègles qui peuvent faire perdre la tête aux professeurs. Ils sont très désagréable avec les gens qu'ils n'aiment pas, Ils prennent les noms des Arcanes Majeures, et leur niveau de blague est nettement plus élevé que celui des frères de Ron." Un autre étudiant d'UWIM, Kyle, les a éclairé.  
  
"Waw. sont ils tous ici?" Ron demanda, ses yeuxs brillant d'une lueur d'espièglerie. Ambre lui souria, et répondit, "ils sont . hmmm. neuf d'entre eux ici."  
  
"Neuf, je pensais huit?" Celestine demanda, mais la brunette ne divulga pas plus de détails. Hermione, cependant, pensait au fait qu'ils utilisaient les noms des cartes de Tarot comme surnom, et a eu l'air d'être ailleur quelques instants. Harry l'a remarqué, et fut choqué de voir que les yeux de son amie devenaient bleu.  
  
"'Mione, tes yeux!" Harry haleta, et Hermione essaye de casser son état de transe. Ses yeux sont restés bleu encore quelques moments, et Ron le remarqua lui aussi. Il siffla et complimenta, "Jolis yeux! Mais la couleur s'accorde mieux avec des cheveux noirs." Hermione les a regardés, irritée, mais Azrael intervint, "allez, ne la taquinez pas comme ça."  
  
"Ooh, Azrael devient protecteur." Ambre plaisanta, mais se tu lorsque Azrael placa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione  
  
"Pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-il à la ronde, mais il chuchota doucement dans l'oreille d'Hermione, "n'y voit pas une offence, mais je n'aime pas voir les regards inquisiteurs des étudiants UWIM."  
  
"Pas de problèmes, Azrael."  
  
"Bien."  
  
Lentement, les yeux d'Hermione sont revenus à leurs couleurs normale de brun doré. Seulement alors, Azrael a retiré son bras et est revenu à son repas. La table entière s'etait finalement calmée et les étudiants dégustaient leurs repas, quand la brunette pensa à quelque chose et demanda, "les neuf d'entre eux qui sont ici. Ils sont l'Empereur, l'Impératrice, le Magicien, le Jugement, la Grande-Prétresse, la Modération, la Force, la Justice et le Char. Juste?"  
  
Tristan, Hideaki, Ambre et Azrael se sont tous étranglés avec alimentation, et burent à la hate une gorgée de jus de potiron avant que Ambre demande, "Par le ciel, comment le saviez vous?" Chacun a regardé Hermione d'une manière particulière, et elle dit nerveusement, "aucune idée . Ca m'est juste passé par la tête." Azrael la regarda d'une facon étrange, mais n'avais pas l'air surpris outre mesure, "Il semblerait que nous ayont un autre voyant véritable."  
  
"Mais je n'aime même pas la divination!" Elle protesta et Tristan riposta, "Tu n'as pas besoin d'aimer la divination pour être un voyant". A ça, Hermione ne dit plus rien, et Azrael continua, "Silverdawn va être heureuse de savoir qu'il y a finalement quelqu'un qui est comme elle"  
  
"Hein?" Harry demanda, ses yeux vert émeraude montant clairement qu'il était déconcerté.  
  
"Tu vois, Silverdawn est un voyant reconnu, et ses rêves prophétiques se réalisent toujours ." Azrael dit d'un air mécontent, "cette habilité, bien qu'elle soit fortement respectée, peux être une vraie malédiction. Tu connais le futur, mais tu ne peux en parler à personne, ni le changer. C'est comme si quelqu'un allait dans le passé et savait tout ce qui va se passer dans le futur, mais ne peux rien faire. Comme conséquence, la plupart des voyants n'atteignent pas l'âge de trente ans, car ils ne peuvent résister à la pression. Le pire de tous c'est qu'elle est un voyant black-robed." ( A/N: je ne sais pas comment le traduire, désolée) ses yeux brillant de tristesse comme il dit cela, et Hermione serra sa main par dessous la table. Le garçon l'a regardé avec reconaissance, et elle lui a souri.  
  
  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'un voyant black-robed?" Ron demanda, et Harry ayant l'air, lui aussi, très interessé.  
  
"Les voyants black-robed sont le rang le plus haut des voyants. Ils sont très respectés et craints par beaucoup car ils peuvent raser la tere entière avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques."  
  
"Cool!" Lavande (qui avait tendus l'oreille) dit, and Harry demanda encore, "Combien de voyants black-robed y a t'il ?"  
  
"Dans ce siècle, il y en eu seulement trois." dit-il doucement, et Hideaki comprit pourquoi il ne voulait pas continuer. Néanmoins, les étudiants d'Hogwarts le regardait intensément, le forcant à continuer, "deux d'entre eux sont morts . l'un est mort il y a 16 ans et l'autre, il y a 12 ans. C'était ma tante et ma mère."  
  
"Oh." Harry dit, se sentant très stupide d'avoir posé cette question, "je suis désolé."  
  
"Ne le sois pas. J'ai appris à vivre avec ça il y a longtemps." Azrael a murmuré et a soupiré doucement, "de plus, mon père est vraiment gentil avec ses enfants."  
  
"Ouais, sa majesté les aiment vraiment beaucoup." Ambre acquiesa, et l'air concerné dans ses yeux rendit Azrael encore plus mal. Il se sentit soudainement seul et vulnérable. Hermione l'a remarqué, et l'a étreint fermement, laissant le prince très embarrassé.  
  
"Merci." Il murmura doucement, et regarda vers la table de Slytherin, où Silverdawn était en train de parler tranquillement à Lawrence, avant de jetter un coup d'oeil à la Grande Table. Lucifer avait remarqué que son aura était devenue un peu plus pâle que sa couleur pourpre royal habituelle ( due à son élément du temps ), et fut un peu inquiet pour son jeune frère. Il s'excusa auprès des autres professeurs, et marcha vers la table Gryffondor. Tout les étudiants suivirent des yeux sa progression, et quand il arriva près d'Azrael, il lui demanda, d'une manière cérémonieuse, "Mr Kadamon, pourrais je vous parler en privé?"  
  
  
  
Notes  
  
Du côté de la famille Snape  
  
  
  
Stephen Snape (Le grand-père de Severus) fut le 71e chef de la famille Snape. Bien que la famille ne soit plus aussi grande qu'auparavant, ils ont gardés beaucoup de puissance en Europe, surtout au Royaume Uni, en France et en Russie, où ils ont des hauts titres.  
  
Le père de Severus, Solomon, épousa Johanna Strafford, c'était un mariage arrangé. Elle était la plus jeune princesse du Monaco magique, mais ce n'étais pas un marriage d'amour.  
  
Severus a, à son tour, hérité des titres de son père, ce qui inclut: le duché de Leicester, le comté de Trent et le duché d'Edimbourg en Angleterre et d'autre encore en France. Puisqu'il n'a aucune intention de se marier pour avoir un héritier, il désire remettre ses titres à Sedaris ou Salazar, qui ont catégoriquement refusés.  
  
Athena Kadamon fut la fiancée de Severus Snape jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuie inexplicablement il y a 17 ans. Avant ça, il avait déjà rejoint les Mangemeorts et Athena l'avait soutenu, étant la seule personne qui l'a aidé à rester sain d'esprit. Après sa disparition, son c?ur s'est changé en pierre, et il a seulement réussi à être aimable aux membres de la Cour des Douze, à laquelle il a appartenu lors de ses dernières années d'étude, de 18 à 20 ans.  
  
Ces trois années d'études n'ont jamais étées connues par les membres du Cercle Sombre et de Voldemort. Après ces années, il a toujours gardé le contact avec les autres de la Cour des Douze, spécialement avec le groupe qui contient ses enfants-dieux - Azrael et Silverdawn.  
  
  
  
Le plus important: il est passé du côté de Dumbledore à l'age de 19, mais le Cercle ne l'a jamais su.  
  
Lorsqu'il rencontra Draco pour la première fois, il su que le garçon appartenait à la Cour des Douze. Ainsi, il commenca à devenir le mentor de Draco depuis la première année. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a pris le garçon en sympathie, car Severus avait lui aussi été dans Gahedriel.  
  
=================  
  
Merci à Luffynette et à Sailor digitale pour leurs encouragements  
  
================= Reviews SVP 


	6. chpter 42

Disclaimer: les persos hp appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à SilverDawn The Awakenning of a royal Chapitre 4.2  
  
  
  
"Mr Kadamon, pourrais je vous parler en privé?"  
  
"Bien sur monsieur." Répondit il poliment et le suivit hors de la Grande Salle avant d'apparaître dans leur suite.  
  
Silverdawn a remarqué que son jumeau a été mené hors de la salle, et lui parla par télépathie,  
  
::Riley, tout va bien?::  
  
::Ouais. Juste eu une petite déprime à propos de maman.::  
  
A ça, il senti que sa jumelle s'est raidi légèrement, et la voix continua, ::C'est ma faute, si ça n'avait pas été pour moi, maman ne serait pas morte.::  
  
::Tu dois arrêter de te vautrer dans la culpabilité, Silver.:: réprimanda Azrael.  
  
::Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire.:: Silverdawn répondit sèchement.  
  
::Je te verrais plus tard. Il semblerait que ce soit à mon tour d'avoir une discussion à c?ur ouvert avec Luce. Il est un tout petit peu protecteur avec nous ses temps ci.::  
  
::Ca tu peux le dire:: Silverdawn répondit sans humour, et cassa ensuite le lien. Lawrence vit qu'elle était finalement sortie de sa transe, et dit, avec ironie, "Il semblerait que vous soyez de retour princesse". Timidement, Silverdawn demanda, "qu'ais je manqué?"  
  
"Nous parlions de dragons et de Détraqueurs." Draco l'aida, ce occasionna que la beauté aux cheveux noirs leva un sourcil, ses yeux passant soudainement à un pourpre froid, "qu'on en commun les dragons et les Détraqueurs pour qu'on veuille en parler en même temps?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas" dit Ashteroth, et il continua "un moment nous parlions de dragons, et soudainement nous sommes passé aux Détraqueurs." Lawrence rit sèchement et Silverdawn resta silencieuse. Elle se remit à manger calmement son toast et tout le monde nota son changement d'humeur. Essayant de casser la tension, Si Muo demanda, "qu'avez vous comme première leçons, les gars?"  
  
"Double cours de potions avec les Gryffindor." Nikolaï répondit, essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette après avoir finit sa tarte aux cerises. En entendant cela, le garçon aux cheveux blond platine assis à côté de Lawrence sourit avec malveillance, ses yeux pâles brillant d'espièglerie. Les yeux d'Ashteroth se rétrécirent, se demandant quelle farce Draco projetait. Soupçonneusement, il demanda, "Draco, qu'est ce que tu penses faire?"  
  
"Oh, rien. C'est juste que le pauvre Potter va être dans une situation merdique. le professeur Snape n'est pas exactement agréable avec les Gryffindors. spécialement avec le célèbre Harry Potter, et co." Draco arborait un air innocent alors qu'il disait ça, et Crabbe et Goyle rirent. Cependant, ils furent réduits au silence par le regard furieux de Si Muo, et Nikolaï parla d'un ton calme " Magicien, ne pose pas de problèmes aujourd'hui. Je pense que l'apparence de Silver va effrayer l'oncle Sev.euh. le professeur Snape à la mort."  
  
"Je suis d'accord, Draco. Je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape va être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. De plus, c'est à mon tour de jouer." Dit Silverdawn, et Draco eu l'air désappointé, "Pff. et dire que je pensais pouvoir un peu m'amuser." Entendant cela, Nikolaï a soupiré, se sentant irritée, mais Draco ajouta avant que Nikolaï ne se fâche, "d'accord! Je promets de ne pas causer de problème aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas garantir que les problèmes ne me viendront pas. Honnêtement Modération, tu devrais le savoir à ce jour." Avec ça, tout le monde se mit à rire, spécialement ceux de la Cour des Douze. Silverdawn sourit calmement, avant de dire, "je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller en potions." Tous d'entre eux acquiescèrent, et réunirent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers les donjons.  
  
En chemin, Lawrence grommela en espagnol, "Dieu, et penser qu'oncle Severus est notre prof de potions. il est aussi strict que mon père!"  
  
"C'est ce qui fait d'eux des jumeaux, idiot." Répondit sarcastiquement Draco.  
  
"Et ensuite, que va-t-il se passer? Dragons et licornes comme spécimens en soin des créatures magiques?" Lawrence demanda dans un ton aussi ironique.  
  
"Euh. tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à ça. Shadownight arrive bientôt, sous les ordres de Son Altesse Royale, Prince Mikaël de la Famille Royale Internationale." Silverdawn dit doucement, regardant vaguement un parchemin qu'elle tenait en main tout en marchant. Les yeux d'Ashteroth sortirent presque de leurs orbites et Si Muo manqua de trébucher.  
  
"Tu plaisantes?" Demanda Si Muo en ancien hébreu, d'un ton incrédule, et Lawrence dit en elfique, "Shadownight est d'accord pour venir en Angleterre? Mec! L'Apocalypse arrive  
  
"Je ne pense pas, Jugement. L'Apocalypse ne viendra pas durant notre durée de vie. Je peux le jurer sur mon don de voyance." Silverdawn répondit tranquillement, ses yeux pourpres s'éclairant quand Azrael les rencontra dans le couloir.  
  
" 'jour Silver." Il lui a donné un rapide picot sur la joue avant de prendre son cartable pour l'aider, ce à quoi elle protesta, "Eh, je ne suis pas invalide! Je peux porter mes propres affaires!"  
  
"Laisse moi te choyer un moment, ok?" Azrael demanda, et sa jumelle parla en angélique, "Nikolai va être jalouse."  
  
"Non, elle ne sera pas." Azrael rétorqua, regardant Nikolai, qui lui souriait d'une manière très douce. Les étudiants furent témoins, avec envie, de l'exposition d'affection des deux jumeaux, mais ne dirent rien. D'entre tous, Draco fut celui qui eu l'air le plus envieux, mais ne dit rien non plus.  
  
Ils attinrent finalement la classe de Snape, et comme ils étaient en avance, s'asseyerent à des places diverses, les Gryffindors d'un côté et les Slytherins de l'autre, comme d'habitude. Azrael s'assit à côté d'Harry et d'Ambre, tandis que Silverdawn s'asseyait discrètement dans un coin sombre avec Nikolai et Blaise Zabini. Ils parlèrent doucement sur les métamorphoses courantes qu'ils étudiaient, et Blaise prouva qu'elle était une fille plus sensible que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, capable de tenir position seule dans un débat complexe. Bientôt, le professeur Snape entra dans la classe, ses robes noires volant derrière lui.  
  
Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, et d'humeur très changeante. Ses yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent sur Harry de façon haïssable, ne remarquant même pas Azrael, et ses traits normalement nets avaient l'air décharnés. Les jumeaux pouvaient sentir son aura plus blême que d'habitude et commencèrent à s'inquiéter.  
  
::Oh oh. nous aurions dû aller le voir avant. Il a l'air vraiment malade.:: Azrael parla dans son esprit anxieusement.  
  
::Ce qui est fait est fait, nous ne pouvons pas le changer. Penses tu que les étudiants nous écouterons si nous leur disons de sortir?:: Silverdawn demanda douteusement, et Azrael répondit, ::je pense. J'utiliserais mon statut s'ils refusent.::  
  
::Okay. Quand tu reçois mon signal, fait le.::  
  
::Pas de problème, s?urette.::  
  
Ils revinrent à leurs prises de notes, et quand ils eurent fini de prendre les notes pour la potion fortifiant les muscles, le professeur Snape parla d'une voix boudeuse, "Comme d'habitude, je vais vous attribuer vos places. Mr Weasley, assis avec mr Goyle. Miss Patil, à côté de miss Bulstrode." Milicent sourit d'un air goguenard, mais se soumit, donnant un regard menaçant à Parvati. Professeur Snape continua à parler, "Miss Granger, avec Mr." il eu l'air un peu choqué en voyant le nom, et jeta un coup d'?il sur le garçon blond aux yeux verts, "Yamikami. Mr Potter avec Miss Romanov, Mr Londubat, avec mr Crabbe. Miss Elios," il a fixé ses yeux sur la jolie brunette qui lui souriait doucement, "avec mr Malfoy."  
  
Il continua de distribuer les places, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux trois dernières, "Mr Jordan, avec miss Parkinson. "Lee Jordan gémit, et le professeur Snape a toussé avant de crier brusquement, " dix points de Gryffindor pour ne pas être calme." Les élèves se turent immédiatement et Ambre a étouffé un rire bébête. Snape fixa ses yeux sur elle mais lui donna un sourire qu'elle seule vu. Il a continué, "Mr Aquavoce, derrière mr Goyle et Mr Weasley, à coté de Mr Avery. Mr Kadamon," il regarda le garçon aux cheveux d'argent qui lui souriait et a froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le nom suivant, "derrière Mr Malfoy et Miss Elios, à côté de Miss Langford."  
  
Avec cela, Silverdawn sortit de son recoin sombre et regarda le professeur Snape, notant les couleurs qui quittèrent soudainement son visage. Il continua à regarder sa filleule avec incrédulité et dit d'une voix rauque, "Athena." Tout le monde le regarda avec incrédulité quand ils virent qu'il palissait encore plus. Alors, comme au ralentit, le cruel professeur de potions s'évanouit (probablement pour la première fois dans sa vie). Tout le monde a haleté lorsqu'ils virent qu'il était en train de tomber sur son visage, mais Silverdawn arriva à son côté à une vitesse impossible ment rapide, le rattrapant et l'étendant doucement par terre, lui évitant des blessures supplémentaires. La fille aux cheveux noirs jeta un coup d'?il à son jumeau, et il parla.  
  
"Tout le monde dehors! Potions est annulé jusqu'à avis ultérieur," Azrael ordonna d'un ton autoritaire, faisant tout le monde obéir, " Finissez le devoir que le professeur Snape nous a signé pour la potion fortifiant les muscles, et ne causez pas de problèmes pendant le reste de cette période." Les étudiants UWIM l'ont salué et ont conduits les étudiants hors de la pièce, tous étaient confus mais obéirent. Lorsque la classe fut vide, Azrael vint à côté de sa s?ur, regardant son oncle anxieusement.  
  
"Riley, je pense que je vient juste de lui causer un grand choc." Silverdawn dit d'un air coupable, tenant toujours le professeur inconscient.  
  
"Agréable, Sherry. Ici, laisse moi." Il pris le bras du professeur Snape et l'a mené dans son bureau. Ambre, Tristan, Nikolai et Ashteroth entrèrent un instant après eux dans le bureau, et Tristan demanda, "est ce que oncle Severus est ok?"  
  
"Je ne pense pas. il semblerait que le travail d'espion le met trop à l'épreuve." Azrael répondit, sa main sur le front de Snape cherchant à trouver le problème.  
  
"J'ai contacté les professeurs Dumbledore, Salazar, Kadamon et madame Pomfrey. Ils vont bientôt arriver." Nikolai s'est tu quand elle a vu le froncement de sourcil de Silverdawn, "Quel est le problème?"  
  
"Il a subit plusieurs cruciatus (A/N: = doloris en français), et meurt pratiquement de douleur. Par l'enfer qu'est ce que ce bâtard lui a fait?" Silverdawn murmura, ses yeux devenant améthyste, comme elle a demandé, "Ash, prépare un chaudron, Ambre apporte moi mon cartable. Tris, fait un raid sur l'armoire des potions privées de l'oncle Severus pour des écailles de dragon et des larmes de phoenix. je pense en être à court. Et Niko aide moi à tenir en respect les effets secondaires. Je suis surprise qu'il puisse encore enseigner."  
  
"Bien, votre Grandeur." La quartette a salué et sortirent à toute vitesse accomplir ce qui leur a été demandé. Nikolai s'agenouilla immédiatement près de Silverdawn en écartant Azrael et placa ses deux mains sur le professeur. Des mains, irradia une lueur jaune de guérison, et le symbole d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles s'est enflammé sur son front tandis qu'elle tenait la douleur éloignée.  
  
Azrael vint aux côtés de Silverdawn, et les jumeaux avaient la même idée en tête.  
  
"La potion inverse?" Azrael questionna, découpant la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap en fines tranches. La fille aux cheveux argent inclina la tête affirmativement, versant une substance aqueuse dans le chaudron, et la remuant avec sa baguette. Le breuvage est lentement devenu bleu foncé, et Azrael ajouta les tranches de peau de serpent. Ambre apporta le cartable de Silver, et Azrael reprit le mélangeage, tandis qu'elle sortait une petite boite de platine, la métamorphosa dans sa taille habituelle, et en sortit deux fioles et d'autres ingrédients. Elle versa un liquide incolore qui sentait le miel, et ensuite un liquide vert forêt qui fit devenir la potion bleu de mûre. Azrael remua la potion douze fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, avant de le laisser bouillir 3 minutes.  
  
Trois gouttes de larmes de ph?nix et deux écailles de dragon furent mises simultanément après les trois minutes, et la potion fut de nouveau remué 12 fois mais dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Silverdawn pulvérisa quelque poudre, et a préparé quelques herbes à ajouter. C'est alors que les professeurs sont entrés, avec madame Pomfrey qui était sur le point d'aller soigner le professeur Snape. Tristan la stoppa, lui expliquant que Nikolai essayait de l'empêcher d'avoir trop mal et que les jumeaux essayaient de faire quelque chose. Le professeur Kadamon a bataillé avec la forte envie de demander aux jumeaux ce qu'ils faisaient, et regarda, dans un silence tendu, les jumeaux entrer dans la phase finale.  
  
  
  
Finalement, Azrael versa un liquide empestant, qui fit devenir la potion bleu ciel, et Silverdawn fit apparaître un petit poignard, complèxement décoré.  
  
"Laisse moi." Dit doucement le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, mais sa jumelle fit non de la tête, et fit une entaille à l'arrière de sa paume. Tout le monde tressaillit, et Silverdawn laissa tomber 5 gouttes de sang dans le chaudron avant de permettre à Azrael de bander sa plaie. Elle a remué le liquide de sa main valide jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne incolore avec une douce odeur de pomme, avant d'éteindre la source de chaleur et de laisser la potion se refroidir légèrement. Azrael pris une cuillère qu'il remplit de potion, l'a apporté vers Snape et l'a enfoncé de force dans sa bouche.  
  
En attendant, Silverdawn mit le reste de la potion dans une large fiole avant de s'évanouir à l'insu de tous.  
  
Tout le monde était appréhensif du résultat, mais quand la respiration de Snape est redevenue régulière, ils ont soupirés de soulagement. Nikolai cassa la liaison qui les liait, disant avec soulagement, "il dort maintenant, et la potion a agit." Elle souria a Azrael, mais haleta en voyant Silverdawn, "Princesse!"  
  
"Merde." Jura Lucifer, et vint prendre la fille inconscient, "elle s'est encore surmenée."  
  
"Va t'elle bien?" Dumbledore demanda, stupéfié que les jumeaux soient capables de soigner Severus.  
  
"Elle devrait. Mais son c?ur n'est pas exactement stable. Elle n'est pas encore habitué à cet environnement. Modération, peux-tu aider madame Pomfrey à s'occuper d'elle?" Azrael demanda tranquillement après avoir demandé à Ashteroth de nettoyer. Nikolai acquiesa, et transporta les deux formes dormantes, par lévitation, jusqu'à l'aile d'hôpital, avec la médicomage et Ambre en remorquage.  
  
"Comment avez vous réussi à faire une potion inverse pour la malédiction du Cruciatus?" Dumbledore demanda, et Salazar était toutes ouïes. Le garçon rangea soigneusement la cachette privée de potions de sa s?ur, et dit distraitement, "Silver et moi avons réussi à la faire l'hiver dernier, alors que nous essayions de modifier un poison."  
  
"Comme d'habitude." Tristan murmura ironiquement. Azrael le regarda d'un air ennuyé, mais continua, "Ensuite, Lightbringer entra et mit trois larmes dans la potion. Nous avons essayé de l'arrêter, néanmoins, Lightbringer nous a demandé de continuer. D'une certaine manière, c'est le gardien de Silver qui a inventé la potion, et nous l'avons essayé sur un rat. Ça ne l'a pas tué, donc nous avons essayé de lui mettre un sortilège désagréable, et ensuite de lui donner la potion. Il fut guérit immédiatement, et nous avons essayé les impardonnables. Les tests sur les animaux ont montrés qu'il marchait pour le cruciatus, mais nous ne l'avions jamais essayé su un humain.. Oncle Severus fut le premier." Lucifer eu l'air très amusé de leur manière de trouver une contre-malédiction pour un Impardonnable, et Salazar commenta, "je ne savais pas que vous deux étiez si intéressés par les potions."  
  
En entendant cela, Azrael rit sèchement, " Vous devriez voir le nombre de potions que nous avons testées. Toutefois, j'aurais du savoir que Silverdawn était plutôt faible depuis la dernière prophétie."  
  
"Oui, c'est évident. Nous aurions dû la laisser dans les forêts et les lacs comme précaution supplémentaire." murmura Lucifer, et Salazar demanda, "pourquoi aurions nous dû le faire?" Les autres étudiants ayant l'air très intéressé de savoir pourquoi leur princesse était toujours malade, et eurent la réponse de leur professeur, Lucifer, "Silverdawn n'est pas une personne qui peut résister à de longues heures passées entre quatre murs. Je suppose que vous avez vu la suite familiale." les étudiants acquiesèrent, et il continua, "Pratiquement toutes les pièces possèdent des fenêtres au plafond afin de laisser passer un maximum de lumière, et beaucoup de plantes. La raison est que Silver nécessite beaucoup d'énergie positive de choses vivantes autour d'elle pour empêcher la maladie, particulièrement d'énergie d'eau. C'est le lien qu'elle partage avec Azrael qui lui a permit de survivre depuis qu'elle est jeune. La raison pour laquelle les jumeaux entrèrent si tard à UWIM était parce qu'elle devait rester à Atzulith sous les soins constants de Raphael et de ses anges pour stabiliser sa condition. Si ses gardiens ne sont pas bientôt ici pour l'aider, son état peut devenir TRES instable d'ici la fin de la semaine."  
  
Tous les étudiants furent perturbés par cette révélation et Azrael inclina la tête d'un air mécontent. Même les yeux de Dumbledore avaient perdus leur habituel scintillement et Salazar avait l'air très sombre. Ashteroth posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Azrael pour le réconforter, et le jeune prince parla finalement, "Le plus grave, c'est qu'elle est un voyant. Ce qui rend tout le problème plus sinistre. Alors de nouveau, si ses gardiens sont ici, elle sera en sécurité. Professeur Salazar, grand frère, vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos classes avant que les élèves ne causent de dégâts. Je dois retourner à UWIM bientôt pour quelques rapports, et une heure plus tard, il y a Métamorphose. Ainsi, professeur Dumbledore?"  
  
" Oui?" Demanda l'homme plus âgé, regardant son filleul.  
  
"Demandez s'il vous plait à Hagrid de guetter un ou deux dragons qui devraient arriver ces jours si." Azrael dit.  
  
"Dragons?" Dumbledore demanda incrédule, et Azrael dit, "Oui, le gardien de Silver. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Ministère de la Magie ne pourra rien y faire."  
  
"Je comprends." Répondit Dumbledore, et Azrael le remercia. Dumbledore continua, "Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Silver tant que tu en as le temps."  
  
" Merci, tonton." Azrael prit ses affaires et celles de Silverdawn avant de se diriger vers l'aile de l'hôpital.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Du côté de la famille Kadamon:  
  
Le roi Anthony II (le grand-père d'Azrael) fut le souverain du Monde Magique. Les personnes de sang princier de la Grande-Bretagne Magique, de la Russie impériale, et d'autres pays lui étaient soumises, ce qui en fait le dirigeant suprême de l'entièreté du Monde Magique. Cependant, il n'était pas un mauvais souverain, donc il n'y eu pas de grave émeute.  
  
Adariel Kolfhaven (la grand-mère d'Azrael) était une Grande Duchesse et l'héritière présomptive de la Russie et de Santa Monica, étant la seule fille de l'ancien Tsar Sorcier Alexandrov et de la princesse Solaria, de ce fait, Athéna (la tante paternelle d'Azrael) a hérité du titre de princesse de Santa Monica et de Grande Duchesse de Russie. Hermione, l'enfant d'Athéna, lorsqu'elle en aura l'âge, héritera, elle aussi, de ces titres.  
  
En ce temps là, les personnes de sang royal de tous les pays du monde se mariaient pour garantir la paix et créer des alliances. Ce fut le cas pour le roi Anthony II mais avec le bonus qu'Adariel et lui étaient très amoureux.  
  
Israfil Langford (la mère d'Azrael) était la reine du Royaume/Monde Angélique depuis des siècles, ceci dû au fait qu'elle était immortelle- un ange. Elle rencontra Adam (le père d'Azrael) à l'âge de 858 ans (pour les humains, ça vaut 20 ans), et après leur mariage, se rendit elle-même mortel pour être capable de vieillir avec Adam. Elle mourut à l'âge de 34 ans, laissant derrière elle 2 enfants de 12 ans (Mikaël et Lucifer) et 2 enfants de 5 ans (Azrael et Silverdawn.  
  
En conséquence, le Monde Angélique perdit sa reine, et Silverdawn, bien qu'âgée de 5 ans, fut immédiatement couronnée (En effet, elle possédait le symbole qui la désignait comme l'héritière du Monde Angélique) et les 4 anges élémentaires l'aidèrent à régner, en temps que régents, jusqu'à son 18e anniversaire, où elle occupera le trône officiellement.  
  
Elle est également la gardienne des créatures mystiques, elle et ses frères sont capables de communiquer avec toutes les sortes de créatures, mais elle est beaucoup plus perceptive qu'eux.  
  
Les enfants d'Adam et d'Israfil Kadamon sont des anges par droit de naissance. Adam est un ange de haut lignage, tandis qu'Israfil était la reine des anges.  
  
Lucifer a reçut le statut d'héritier du trône des Enfers comme ses pouvoirs furent reconnus par son oncle Satan, l'actuel roi des Enfers. (une aspirine siouplait, je commence à avoir mal à la tête tellement c'est compliqué o_o)  
  
Azrael fut nommé Gardien du Temps, comme ses pouvoirs lui ont accordés le contrôle des dimensions et du temps. Une très lourde responsabilité, car il doit empêcher une ère de heurter une autre. Il est aussi l'héritier du trône de l'Europe Moldue (son père est actuellement à la tête des souverains de l'Europe Moldue), ce qui lui donne un mal de tête permanent.  
  
  
  
La Cour des Douze:  
  
Les membres actuels de la Cour sont:  
  
1.) Azrael Adriel Kadamon/Langford - l'Empereur  
  
- actuellement 17 ans, Sevosia, Maitres Unis, 10e année (dû aux circonstances)  
  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Gryffindor, 6e année.  
  
2.) Silverdawn Serafina Kadamon/Langford - l'Impératrice  
  
- Actuellement 17 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 10e année (dû aux circonstances)  
  
- A Hogwarts, elle est à Slytherin, 6e année.  
  
3.) Draco Rodrique Malfoy - le Magicien  
  
- Actuellement 17 ans, Slytherin, 6e année (dû aux circonstances)  
  
- Dans UWIM, il est supposé être à Gahedriel, Maître Unis, 11e année  
  
4.) Lawrence Suriel Snape - le Jugement  
  
- Actuellement 17 ans, Sevosia, Maîtres Unis, 11e année  
  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Slytherin, 7e année  
  
5.) Ambre Michelle Elios - la Grande Prétresse  
  
- Actuellement 16 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 10e année  
  
- A Hogwarts, elle est à Gryffindor, 6e année  
  
6.) Nikolai Aurora Romanov - la Modération  
  
- Actuellement 16 ans, Sevosia, Maître Unis, 10e année  
  
- A Hogwarts, elle est à Slytherin, 6e année  
  
7.) Ashteroth Yamikami, Sakuya - la Force  
  
- Actuellement 16 ans, Sevosia, Maîtres Unis, 10e année  
  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Slytherin, 6e année  
  
8.) Tristan Philip Aquavoce - la Justice  
  
- Actuellement 16 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 10e année  
  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Gryffindor, 6e année  
  
9.) Hideaki Takizawa - le Char  
  
- Actuellement 17 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 11e année  
  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Gryffindor, 7e année  
  
10.) Valerie Monica Nadeshin - le Monde  
  
- Actuellement 20 ans, Sevosia, Maître Unis, 14e année  
  
- Toujours à UWIM, préparant son niveau de Maîtrise dans 13 sujets, se spécialisant en breuvages magiques avancés et politique internationale. Reçoit son diplôme bientôt, dans un an.  
  
11.) Owen Joshua Phenari - le Soleil  
  
- Actuellement 20 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 14e année  
  
- Toujours à UWIM, préparant son niveau de Maîtrise dans 13 sujets, se spécialisant en Runes antiques et Arithmancie. Reçoit son diplôme bientôt, dans un an.  
  
12.) Sheena Geraldine Golohal - la Lune  
  
- Actuellement 20 ans, Sevosia, Maîtres Unis, 14e année  
  
- Toujours à UWIM, préparant son niveau de Maîtrise dans 14 sujets, se spécialisant en métamorphose avancée et enchantements. Reçoit son diplôme bientôt, dans un an.  
  
  
  
La Cour des Douze est un cercle qui appartient à l'Institut de la Magie du Monde Uni (UWIM) depuis des siècles. Les élèves sont choisis par une Voix qui permet aux membres de la Cour de communiquer mentalement entre eux. Lorsqu'un d'entre eux reçoit son diplôme, la Voix choisit une autre personne, habituellement dans le courant de l'année.  
  
La Cour sert directement la Famille Royale Universelle, et jusqu'à présent, tout les membres de la Famille Royale ont appartenus à la Cour pendant leurs années d'étude à l'UWIM. Les autres entrent éventuellement au Parlement Universel et deviennent membres de haut-rang de la Haute Cour du Monde Magique ENTIER, par ex.: ambassadeurs, commandants d'armées, officiels de différents gouvernements, etc.  
  
Dans le cas du professeur Snape, il était autrefois le commandant des armées françaises. Il abandonna après que Athéna l'aie quitté (imaginez un commandant aussi jeune), et refusa de prendre un poste d'ambassadeur alors qu'il avait les mains déjà pleines de titres.  
  
Les personnes qui ont appartenus à la Cour des Douze se reconnaîtront lorsqu'ils se verront, même s'ils sont de génération différentes. La Voix assure leur union jusqu'à leur mort, donc, ils sont vraiment un cercle très unis.  
  
Leurs surnoms sont choisit par la Voix, basés sur leur personnalité et leurs traits particuliers. Par ex.: Nikolai- elle est la Modération à cause de sa tolérance et sa capacité de guérir les maux.  
  
  
  
  
  
Merci à Sailor Digitale et à Luffynette pour leurs reviews Mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas les seules à lire cette fic Alors rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeewwwwwwssss PLEASE  
  
Pegase 


	7. Chapitre 5

Voilà la suite désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot à la fac J'espère que vous apprécierez Pegase  
  
  
  
The Awakening of a Royal Chapitre 5   
  
Dans l'aile d'hôpital, Nikolai s'attardait anxieusement aux côtés de sa princesse. Elle s'était fait aider par Ambre pour faire avaler de force une potion de sommeil à la fille inconsciente, mais, elle s'agitait quand même toujours sur son lit, comme si elle avait un cauchemar. :: Etrange.:: Nikolai pensa, mais continua à transférer son énergie vers Silverdawn. Ambre aidait Madame Pomfrey à transférer le professeur Snape dans ses pièces privées, et Nikolai s'inquiéta que si son amie continuait à avoir des cauchemars tout le temps, ça tendra ses nerfs salement. L'inquiétude commença à envahir ses yeux gris-bleu, elle pria que Dieu veuille bien la garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Shadownight arrive.  
  
"Comment est-elle?" Azrael demanda anxieusement lorsqu'il apparut dans la salle. Nikolai secoua la tête, comme elle regarda Silverdawn, qui s'agitait toujours dans son sommeil. Quand Azrael la vit, il vint à ses côtés et l'a étreint étroitement. Lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement, et fredonnant une chanson douce, il la calma, mais elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Nikolai l'aida à essuyer ses larmes, murmurant d'une voix douce, "Azrael, la potion de sommeil n'a pas agit sur elle cette fois. Ces rêves empirent maintenant."  
  
Le prince soupira, tenant toujours fermement le corps mou de sa s?ur dans ses bras - quelque chose qu'il faisait depuis leur enfance pour éloigner les cauchemars. Il dit ensuite, "Elle ne dort pratiquement plus. Depuis son enfance, elle continue à rêver de choses qui vont se passer. et parfois, ces rêves sont assez horrifiant. Une fois, elle fut témoin de l'assassinat d'une moldue coupée en morceau pendant une guerre moldue, et elle cria jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la calmer.." Nikolai, qui était une guérisseuse naturelle depuis son enfance, devint intéressée, "Y a t'il quelque chose qui peut arrêter ces rêves?"  
  
"Non, ça s'arrête en temps et en heures. Mais Dieu sait quand ça s'arrêtera pour qu'elle puisse se reposer." Azrael répondit avec agitation. Nikolai, resta calmement près d'eux, émettant une aura de paix, avant de parler dans l'esprit d'Azrael, afin que personne n'entende (pas même les fantômes).  
  
:: Empereur, prenez du repos maintenant, vous êtes visiblement exténué. Je vous ferais un rapport quand vous reviendrez.::  
  
:: Merci mais je peux toujours me débrouiller.::  
  
En entendant ça, Nikolai ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis continua, :: J'insiste. S'il vous plait?:: Azrael lui donna un mince sourire, mais se soumis, disant d'une voix rauque, "Laïla, je te dois tant." La fille secoua la tête, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, " Non, tu ne me dois rien," a-t-elle dit espiègle ment, "je peux juste dire que j'envie Silver d'avoir un frère aussi dévoué." Azrael rit, tirant Nikolai à côté de lui de sa main libre, "T ne dois être envieuse, pour autant que la personne qui prend soin est ton homme." Il l'a étreint, prenant soin de ne pas déranger la fille qui dormait, et donna à la guérisseuse un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit légèrement, et l'a réprimandé, "Tu ferais mieux de faire ton boulot et de la surveiller. J'irai faire le rapport à ta place. Prenez soin d'elle, Empereur."  
  
Elle jeta un sort de barrière sur la salle entière afin que personne d'indésirable n'entre, et sorti, se heurtant littéralement à Draco, qui courait dans sa direction. Nikolai tomba presque, mais fut retenue par Draco qui s'excusa immédiatement pour sa conduite imprudente.  
  
"Modération, comment est elle?" Draco demanda avec anxiété, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux pâles. Il avait appris par Ash que Silverdawn avait défailli, et il s'est immédiatement précipité vers l'hôpital, laissant quelques étudiants abasourdis. Nikolai senti son souci, et l'a à la hâte rassurée, "Magicien, elle est bien. Azrael est avec elle, ainsi pourquoi n'entres-tu pas?" Les yeux de Draco se sont ternis, et il dit tranquillement, "Je ne risque pas de les interrompre?" Il ressemblait à un chiot perdu, et Nikolai devint vraiment amusée, "Je ne pense pas que ça le dérangerait. Donc vas-y maintenant!" D'une poussée, elle l'a fait entrer dans l'hôpital, où il vit instantanément Azrael étreindre la forme dormante de Silverdawn. Le prince vit Draco, et lui a fait signe de venir, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation.  
  
"Combien de temps va-t-elle rester comme ça?" Draco demanda en regardant la fille pâle. Une décharge de douleur passant dans son c?ur comme il a vu la fragilité de la fille aux cheveux noirs, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. Azrael avait l'air fatigué, et il répondit, "Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je peux sentir la terreur résultant de ses cauchemars." Comme en réponse, la fille s'est débattue dans les bras d'Azrael, avant d'atteindre et de saisir la main de Draco. Ensuite, comme si elle avait trouvé une bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan, elle arrêta de se débattre et a glissé de nouveau dans un sommeil agité, sa main aggripant toujours fermement celle de Draco.  
  
Azrael fronça les sourcils quand il vit ça - personne n'avait jamais su jusqu'à présent la calmer à part lui quand elle avait des cauchemars. La façon dont elle se calmait avec Draco l'a fait réfléchir sur ce sujet en silence. Ensuite, sans avertissements, il posa sa jumelle dans les bras de Draco et vit qu'elle se blottissait tout près du garçon déconcerté.  
  
"Quoi?" Draco demanda, perplexe, et Azrael n'expliqua rien, disant juste " Il semblerait que Silver vous apprécie aussi." Le visage de Draco devint rouge, et il SAVAIT que c'était à cause du sourire rusé apparu sur le visage d'Azrael.  
  
"Magicien, tu te rappelles la promesse que tu m'as fait la nuit passée?" Azrael demanda avec désinvolture, ayant l'air très innocent.  
  
"Pourquoi?" Draco devenait appréhensif, se souvenant de la dernière fois où le professeur Kadamon lui avait donné CE regard. Il regarda le prince étrangement, et Azrael dit, " Peux tu m'aider à veiller sur Silver jusqu'à son réveil? Elle a besoin de quelqu'un veillant sur elle au cas où les choses empireraient." Les yeux de Draco foncèrent, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais accepta. Azrael inclina la tête en guise de remerciements, et sortit de la salle, laissant Draco seul avec Silverdawn, le garçon aux cheveux blonds berçant la fille aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras. Draco essaya de ne pas s'endormir mais la douceur du lit le fit entrer dans un profond sommeil.  
  
............................................................................  
  
  
  
Azrael marcha silencieusement vers les niveaux les plus bas des cachots souterrains, ses pas se répercutant dans le vestibule désert d'une façon étrange. Il connaissait bien son chemin, atteignant un coin sombre où la statue en marbre d'une jeune fille en la toge romaine en quelques minutes. En chuchotant les mots, "Angelic Umcinion ", la statue glissa vers le côté, révélant un couloir menant à une grande pièce familiale. La place était immense et saisissante d'une mystérieuse façon. Elle a eu l'air d'être d'être abandonnées depuis des années, avec des couches de poussière accumulée sur les meubles et le plancher. Apparemment, aucun elfe de maison ne connaissait cette pièce et les charmes de ménage avaient disparus depuis que l'ancien propriétaire de cette suite est mort.  
  
"Lumos," Azrael murmura, une boule de lumière pâle violette se formant dans sa main gauche, assez brillante pour illuminer la pièce entière. Paresseusement, il regarda le lustre inutilisé, ce qui causa soudainement son allumage sans aucun charmes. Satisfait que le besoin de lumière était résolu, il a fait une boule de feu dans son autre main et commenca à faire une place convenable pour la résidence d'un être humain.  
  
"Reparo Hiterto." Il commanda. Immédiatement, la pièce poussiéreuse est devenue impeccablement propre, ainsi que les autres pièces de la suite. Les meubles ont repris leur splendeur originale - la saleté a quitté les fauteuils doux, blancs, la petite table en spirale de verre polie . Et même les ornements et les photos sur la tablette de la cheminée ont eut l'air d'être neufs. Azrael sourit aux photos de famille et erra de, inspectant les portraits et les statues, avant d'entrer dans la chambre à coucher principale.  
  
Un portrait moldu de deux jumeaux aux cheveux argentés était accroché au-dessus d'un lit à colonnes. L'artiste avait capturé un moment heureux sur la toile de façon brillante et Azrael le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de faire apparaitre de nouveaux oreillers et couvre- lits (de couleur bleu foncé) sur le lit de plumes. Il passa à la table en chêne où plusieurs livres étaient placés au petit bonheur et les a replacé à leurs places. Une plume etait toujours intacte sur l'encrier et on aurait dit que le propriétaire venait de partir il y a seulement quelques heures, au lieu de quelques années.  
  
Après avoir examiné la pièce, il passa dans la pièce suivante, décorée de plusieurs couleurs féminines. Les murs n'étaient pas pierreux comme les cachots souterrains, mais lisses ,de couleur de pêche complétés par de doux, tapis rouge bordeau. Un lit à colonnes a pris une petite partie de la pièce et dessus il y avait des oreillers rouges Bourgogne en velours ainsi que des couvertures, avec plusieurs lapins blancs en peluche. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une fontaine incorporée au planche. C'était plutôt grand, avec un bloc dedans qui a permis aux gens d'être assis à l'intérieur comme dans un Jacuzzi.  
  
La pièce était semblable à la chambre à coucher principale, avec une petite section semblable à une alcôve et plusieurs bibliothèques, divans, une table d'étude et une chaise. Azrael s'installa sur quelques coussins dans l'alcôve et se détendit profondément, réfléchissant au problème de sa jumelle et au réveil d'Hermione . Gémissant, il se releva, continuant son inspection, avant d'avoir exploré la suite entière, d'un bout à l'autre.  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, avant de retourner à la suite familiale, il plaça quelques charmes permanents pour garder les pièces soignées et leva ensuite sa main, se concentrant sur le sceau qui se formait au bout de ses doigts. Un ange répondit à son appel et Azrael dit, "Camael, pouvez vous assigner un ange afin qu'il s'occupe de cette place avant qu'elle ne soit remise à son propriétaire légitime." Camael inclina la tête et répondit dans un ténor léger, " Oui, votre hauteur."  
  
"Merci." Azrael dit avec reconnaissance et après quoi, tous deux disparurent - un pour obtenir un peu de repos et l'autre, pour finir quelque travail dans le Monde Angélique avant de faire la tâche qui lui a été allouée.  
  
............................................................................  
  
  
  
Deux heures plus tard.  
  
"Mmm ." Silverdawn marmonna avec contentement après avoir obtenu au moins une heure de sommeil sans rêves. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébène étaient assez horriblement embrouillés et elle enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans 'l'oreiller' en dessous d'elle, juste pour constater que 'il' était plutôt dur au lieu de doux et que 'il' se déplaçait .  
  
Bougeant ses mains, alors qu'elle se reposait sur son estomac, elle fut choquée de constater que 'le lit' et 'l'oreiller' sur lesquels elle pensait dormir étaient en réalité le corps d'une personne - Draco ! Laissant ralentir les battements rapides de son c?ur, elle regarda fixement et silencieusement le garçon, se demandant pourquoi il était là . Grâce à sa respiration, la fille aux cheveux noirs savait qu'il dormait profondément et estima qu'elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du beau garçon aux cheveux argentés. Ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffés étaient étalés partout sur l'oreiller, formant un halo léger qui compléta l'aura pure qui l'entourait. Son aura se mélangeait avec la sienne bleu saphir et Silverdawn se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait avec des ailes .  
  
Le froncement de sourcils et le petit sourire "je sais tout" que Draco avait d'habitude lorsqu'il était avec les Slytherins n'était plus là. Au lieu de cela, son visage était plus doux révélant les pommettes raffinées, le nez mince et le sourire unique qu'il portait seulement pendant son sommeil - ses lèvres joliment ourlées qui ont forcé Silver à employer tout son sang-froid pour résister à les toucher. Elle pensa au corps qui était en dessous d'elle, dur avec des muscles et la force de son étreinte qui était évidente avec les bras entourant sa taille. De manière inattendue, Silverdawn se demanda à quoi son corps nu ressemblerait et rougit furieusement à cette pensée.  
  
Elle laissa retomber son poids entier sur son corps, dessinant paresseusement de légers cercles sur sa poitrine. En respirant profondément, elle inhala son parfum de brume océanique et de menthe verte, avant qu'elle n'ait estimé que son souffle soit devenu court . Son étreinte se resserra légèrement sur elle, lui faisant jeter un coup d'?il et se rendre compte que Draco était largement réveillé, ses yeux brillant de quelque chose apparenté à la fureur. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle senti quelque chose poussant contre son ventre et en même temps, Draco gronda d'une voix rauque, "Silver, peux-tu descendre de moi ?"  
  
À la hâte, Silverdawn est sortie de l'étreinte de Draco, sentant son visage devenir rouge et balbutia, "Draco, je suis désolée !" Elle n'a pas compris ce qu'était 'la chose' qui avait poussé contre son abdomen, mais voyant l'air torturé de Draco, elle assuma qu'elle était trop lourde et fit des excuses. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés secoua juste la tête, jurant explicitement (en silence bien sûr) de ne pas être capable de se contrôler. En donnant la fille embarrassée un sourire tendu, il inspira profondément, mais le bas de son abdomen refusa de coopérer et il savait que ça prendrai du temps pour arrêter cet éveil . :: Remercions Dieu pour ces robes lâches... :: Pensa-t-il.  
  
"Quelles classes avons-nous après ?" Draco demanda, essayant d'empêcher la tension d'empirer.  
  
"Euh . Ca doit être Métamorphose." Silverdawn répondit doucement et demanda, "Vas-tu mieux maintenant ?"  
  
"Ouais ." Draco répondit, quoique ce soit d'un ton un peu forcé et ajouta mentalement :: si cette bon sang de chose pouvait arrêter d'être si dure ! ::, "nous ferrions mieux d'aller en classe."  
  
Avec ça, Draco employa la magie pour se calmer et conduisit Silverdawn dans la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall, qui avait actuellement une classe combinée avec Gryffindor et Slytherin. Quand Draco frappa à la porte et entra, le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils d'une façon sévère, "M. Malfoy. Pourquoi est ce que vous avez une demi-heure de retard pour la classe ?" Tout le monde s'est tourné pour regarder le garçon pâle, pensant à l'excuse qu'il donnera. Cependant, ils se sont calmés quand Silverdawn jeta un coup d'?il vers lui et l'a aidé à répondre, "Professeur, je ne me sentais pas bien et M. Draco fut assez aimable pour rester avec moi tandis que j'étais dans l'aile d'hôpital."  
  
Le professeur de strict-comme-un-commando s'est radoucie en observant la fille et dit d'un ton concerné, "si vous êtes malades, restez avec Madame Pomfrey pendant une plus de temps. Ça va, je vous laisserai tranquille cette heure." Les deux étudiants ont remercié le professeur et sont allés s'asseoir à côté d'Ashteroth, d'Ambre et de Blaise.  
  
"Où sont Riley et Niko ?" Silverdawn demanda en chuchotant lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Draco le remarqua et se posait la question, lui aussi.  
  
"Nikolai est partie faire son rapport au professeur Haldorne et je pense qu'Azrael dort ." Ashteroth répondit dans un ton très doux, de peur que le professeur strict ne les entendent. Ils durent transformer une bobine de fil en un cendrier comme révision et les étudiants UWIM les le firent très facilement en quelques minutes, tout en essayant de modeler les cendriers dans les formes et les couleurs les plus diverses. Le professeur McGonagall fut très amusée par les formes de ces cendriers et s'est mise à les inspecter de plus près. Les seuls autres étudiants qui furent capables de transformer la leur rapidement étaient Hermione, Draco, Harry et Ron. Les autres luttant toujours pour se rappeler leurs leçons et le professeur permis aux étudiants qui avaient fini de commencer leurs devoirs et de parler calmement.  
  
Draco et Silverdawn étaient toujours un peu embarrassés après l'incident dans l'hôpital et la fille aux cheveux noirs rougissait chaque fois que leurs mains se touchaient. Ambre le remarqua et ses yeux verts de jade ont brillé d'amusement non dissimulé. En le gardant pour elle, elle parla dans l'esprit de Silverdawn.  
  
:: Dawn, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et toi ? ::  
  
:: Rien! :: Silver répondit en vitesse, son visage devenant un peu rouge.  
  
:: Comme si je te croyais ! :: Ambre répondit sarcastiquement.  
  
:: Ambre . Ne me demande pas s'il te plaît. :: les sentiments qu'Ambre sentaient envers sa princesse étaient un peu agités et à contrec?ur, elle répondit:: Bien. Je ne le ferais pas. ::  
  
:: Merci. :: Silverdawn dit avec reconnaissance et elles ont cassé leur connexion.  
  
Le temps passa rapidement et bientôt, Métamorphose était fini et c'était l'heure du déjeuner. En réunissant ses sacs, Ambre proposa à ses amis d'UWIM, ainsi qu'à Draco, Ron, Hermione et Harry, "Hé les gars, ça vous tente un pique-nique à l'extérieur près du lac ? Nous pouvons obtenir quelque alimentation et la manger là."  
  
"Pourquoi pas ?" Hermione répondit et les autres consentirent. Ambre est allé obtenir Lawrence, Hideaki et Si Muo pendant qu'Hermione traîna littéralement Silverdawn aux cuisines pour obtenir de quoi manger. Les types ont offert de les aider, mais toutes les deux déclinèrent et ils bavardèrent pendant qu'elles partirent vers la cuisine. Les elfes de maison étaient utiles dans un certain sens quand Hermione leurs expliqua qu'ils faisaient un pique-nique, ils coururent immédiatement et précipitamment afin d'obtenir plusieurs sortes d'alimentation. Ils leur donnèrent deux paniers de pique-nique, chacun contenant du jus de potiron et de la nourriture. Le duo les remercièrent et utilisèrent ' wingardium leviosa ' pour soulever par lévitation la nourriture jusqu'au lac.  
  
Sur le chemin, Silverdawn avait un long bavardage avec Hermione et elles sont devenues des amis fidèles, quoiqu'une soit à Slytherin et l'autre, à Gryffindor. Juste avant d'atteindre le lac, Hermione demanda inopinément, "Est-ce que le professeur Snape va mieux ?" Ce qui pris attrapé Silverdawn au dépourvu et elle répondit, "je ne suis pas sûr. Il devrait être excellent après un peu de repos . Pourquoi demandes-tu ?"  
  
La brunette haussa les épaules, marmonnant, "Dieu seul le sait . Je me suis juste sentie inquiète pour lui. Il ne s'est jamais évanoui devant n'importe quelle classe pour ce que j'en sais et cela m'a effrayé ." Comprenant que le souci d'Hermione venait d'un fil invisible qui l'a reliée à Severus, Silverdawn plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et dit d'une manière encourageante, "ne t'inquiètes pas, il ira bien. Maintenant, nous devrions aller manger le déjeuner. Et Hermione,"  
  
"Hmm ?"  
  
"Promets-moi que vous essayerez d'être ami avec Draco dorénavant." Silverdawn l'implora. Elle avait remarqué qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron n'aimaient pas beaucoup Draco et elle voulait beaucoup qu'ils soient amis. Hermione grimaça à cette pensée et dit, "ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas être ami avec. C'est juste qu'il m'insulte chaque fois qu'il me voit ."  
  
"Je le ferai changer." Silverdawn offrit et Hermione consenti à essayer. Un problème résolu, elle donna un sourire radieux au ciel et murmura, "Oh ce que j'aime la nature !" Hermione ri de cette déclaration et l'a tira vers le lac.  
  
  
  
............................................................................  
  
  
  
Dans la forêt, près du lac :  
  
Le groupe entier de jeunes gens fainéantait déjà près du lac quand Hermione et Silverdawn arrivèrent ; paniers de pique-nique flottant derrière. Les étudiants UWIM bavardaient aimablement avec Harry, Ron et Draco, essayant de faire parler ces trois là au lieu de s'insulter l'un l'autre, mais c'était en vain. L'animosité entre eux était trop grande pour être diminué si facilement.  
  
Azrael et Nikolai étaient revenu et mis au courant par Ashteroth du travail accompli en Métamorphose. Le couple fit signe de la main aux deux filles et Hideaki pris l'occasion de les aider à répandre l'alimentation, murmurant doucement à Silverdawn, "Jésus et nous pensions que les disputes de Valérie et Josh étaient assez mauvaise . Ils s'insultaient sans se préoccuper du lendemain ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut les faire taire ?" Hermione et Silverdawn rirent sottement tout en arborant un air impuissant, mais elles se sont rapidement calmées lorsqu'elles entendirent la querelle.  
  
"Sans Crabbe et Goyle avec toi ? Honnêtement Malfoy, est-ce que c'est parce que tu es si pathétique que personne ne désire désormais être à ton côté ?" Ron le railla, ce qui fit Draco froncer ses sourcils, ses yeux se rétrécissant en des fentes, irrité par la déclaration de Ron et par lui- même d'être toujours forcé à être accompagné par Crabbe et Goyle. :: Ce n'est pas comme si je les aimais ! :: il se plaint (dans son esprit) à personne en particulier. Cependant, il entendit des rires sous cape des membres de la Cour de Douze, car ils avaient entendu cette déclaration.  
  
"Clochard inutile, au moins je suis un leader avec eux, à l'inverse de toi, suivant toujours Potter comme un chien." Draco cracha avec malice, d'une façon ou d'une autre apaisé par le rougissement faible sur les joues du garçon roux, se sentant légèrement coupable d'être un peu trop rancunier . Ron gronda quelque chose sur le fait d'être un fils de garce et était sur le point de frapper Draco au visage lorsque Harry le retint pour empêcher un combat inévitable. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était resté appuyé contre un arbre, écoutant toute leur querelle sans intention d'intervenir. En fait, Harry savait que Draco les insultaient simplement pour s'amuser, pas pour attiser sa haine envers eux. En outre, c'était Ron qui avait commencé en disant que ce serait bien que ce con graisseux de Snape soit mort. Draco avait instinctivement défendu son Chef de Maison et avait insulté le professeur McGonagall en la traitant de vieille fille. Draco n'avait pas voulu le dire, mais il refusa de faire des excuses . Fierté des Malfoy :: Sacrée fierté ! :: : le fait trop fier pour admettre qu'il se trompait, aboutissant à cette guerre de mots avec Ronald Weasley.  
  
Il était vraiment amusé par leur échange, partiellement détendu parce qu'il n'y avait ni Crabbe, ni Goyle pour le surveiller avec vigilance comme un prisonnier. Ces deux idiots le suivait selon les ordres de son père et il a détesté cette idée - ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un chien pris au piège. Ainsi, lorsque Ron mentionna ces deux noms, il fut furieux et dit quelque chose qu'il regretta presque immédiatement.  
  
Après ce qui a semblé être une éternité, tout les autres les observant attentivement, Harry parla finalement, "Malfoy, je fais des excuses de la part de Ron."  
  
Ce qui choqua Ron, Hermione et surtout, Draco. Tout le monde fut aussi étonné et restèrent bouche bée en regardant le garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui se tortilla sous les regards intenses. La dernière goutte vint lorsque Ron lui donna un regard offensé et Harry protesta, "Ron, bien que Snape soit un con graisseux, il ne mérite pas la mort. Malfoy a le droit de te rabrouer comme ça et il avait vraiment essayé d'agir civilement avec nous depuis notre arrivée. Tu es celui qui commença et ."  
  
"Oh ça va," Ron coupa avant qu'il ne commence sa tirade de raisonnement, "je suis désolé Malfoy. On fait une trêve ?" Il tendit une main, que le garçon pâle pris prudemment. Ils se serrèrent la main fermement, luttant contre la poigne de l'autre, avant que le respect sur la force de chacun ne soit né dans leurs yeux.  
  
"Bien, cessez-le-feu." Draco promis et demanda tout en gardant son sérieux, "maintenant que nous avons atteint un accord, comment est ce que je t'appelle ? Belette ?" Ron regarda fixement le garçon et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Draco serait déjà mort. Sarcastiquement, il répliqua, "Et qu'est ce que je t'attribue comme nom, oh extraordinaire fouine bondissante ?" Les lèvres de Draco se sont étiré un peu à ce surnom et il considéra les options - il n'a pas aimé le nom Malfoy (parce que c'est son nom de famille) et n'a voulu que personne ne connaisse son surnom privé. Finalement, il dit, "je préférerais Draco."  
  
C'était au tour de Ron de sembler étonné, il s'est ensuite adouci à contrec?ur, "Alors tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler Ron ." Draco lui souri, gagnant un regard déconcerté de Ron. Il se tourna vers Harry et demanda, "Tu te rappelles lors de notre première année, quand je t'ai dit que ' tu sauras que quelques familles de magiciens sont meilleures que d'autres ?" Prudemment, Harry inclina la tête au garçon qui souriait toujours et ce dernier répondis, "je suis vraiment soulagé que tu aies choisi les Weasleys." Souriant toujours à un Harry déconcerté, Draco alla vers où Hermione et Silverdawn étaient, obtenant une tranche de gâteau aux pommes.  
  
Silverdawn lui souri alors qu'il prenait une grande bouchée du dessert et lui confectionna un sandwich. Les étudiants UWIM furent vraiment soulagés que leur vieux Draco soit de retour, même si c'était juste le temps d'un déjeuner et de bavarder sur leurs travaux dans UWIM. Après le déjeuner, ils avaient toujours une période de temps libre, et tout le monde fainéanta sur l'herbe. C'est alors que Lawrence s'assit, indiqua Draco de sa baguette magique et annonça en bulgare, "Dragon, je te défie en duel."  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux argentés répondit à cela en Islandais, "Je suis partant, Lory." Tous ceux qui comprenaient cette langue ont semblé excités, laissant Ron et Harry dans le floue. Azrael fonda le grand dôme protecteur qui enfermait les concurrents.  
  
"Que la joute commence !" Azrael déclara.  
  
Les deux garçons commencèrent, à se lancer des sortilèges avancés.  
  
"Resundo Fetali!"  
  
"Dagliso Entroplis !" Des Poignards se sont précipités sur Draco à une vitesse étonnante tandis que la terre en dessous de Lawrence tremblait. Le garçon pâle fut capable d'éviter chacune des lames mortelles et le garçon aux cheveux bruns sauta loin de la terre, à au moins deux mètres de distance. Ce qui laissa le trio d'Hogwarts abasourdi, mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Toutes sortes de créatures apparurent de leur baguette et chaque fois, le duo était capable de faire dévier les animaux et les sortilèges qui suivaient.  
  
"Quand Draco est-il devenu si agile ?" Harry se demanda à haute voix et Ambre répondit, "Il a toujours été aussi rapide ." Ce qui les plongea plus profondément dans l'énigme. ::Ambre connaissait déjà Draco avant son arrivée ici ? :: était dans les esprits du trio. Bien vite, ils reléguèrent la pensée au fond de leurs pensées comme leur attention a été de nouveau tourner vers le match.  
  
"Impero !" Lawrence commanda, mais Draco évita l'attaque, jetant une des siennes.  
  
"Miscalos Diffindo !" Le garçon sombre évita la malédiction - une qui était même plus mauvaise que les trois Impardonnables, et qui était pratiquement inconnue de la plupart des mauvais magiciens.  
  
"Opalescent mirage !" Un rayon de lumière en forme de foudre sorti de la baguette magique de Lawrence, essayant de désarçonner Draco.  
  
"Sentinel manipulus !" Draco cria comme il sautait loin vers plus de sécurité. Une figure fantomatique sorti de la baguette magique de Draco, attirée par la baguette magique de Lawrence. Ce dernier n'avait pas le temps pour réfléchir à cette malédiction - une très difficile qui exigeait de la concentration et de l'habileté - et se retrouva face à face avec l'esprit, qui ressemblait à une jeune femme. La main de l'esprit donna un petit coup, qui voler la baguette magique du garçon aux cheveux bruns voler dans la main tendue de Draco. Le silence régna pendant quelques moments comme les deux garçons restaient debout chacun à un côté du dôme, récupérant leur souffle.  
  
Azrael pris l'initiative de dissiper le dôme et tout le monde applaudi pour Draco. (Même Harry, Ron et Hermione battirent des mains). Le garçon pâle reçu ces honneurs avec un signe de tête léger, les joues rougies par l'effort. Il effaça la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front avec la manche de sa robe, tout en renvoyant la baguette magique de Lawrence à son propriétaire. Au lieu d'être irrité d'avoir perdu, Lawrence souriait comme le chat du Cheshire, une lueur de joie de vivre apparente dans ses yeux d'or, "Magicien, il semble que vous n'avez jamais abandonné votre passion." Draco renifla, mais ne répondit pas, car le silence signifiait admettre.  
  
Le duo s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe douce, sous l'ombre d'un vieil arbre, Lawrence étant couché sur son dos et Draco assis, un genou tiré sous son menton. Il avait apprécié la séance d'entraînement approfondi que le Duel fournissait, avec l'extase et le mépris du danger qui sont compris dans ce sport. Il n'avait pas eu de Duel convenable depuis des années comme il s'est promis de ne pas employer les sortilèges, appris en s'entraînant, avec les étudiants d'Hogwarts. D'une certaine manière, il retenait son potentiel depuis assez longtemps et maintenant que ses amis - ses vrais amis étaient ici, il pourrait se livrer un peu à son sport préféré.  
  
"Draco, tu devrais essayer d'avoir un combat avec Azrael. Il est vraiment bon !" Lawrence suggéra, sachant que le Magicien aimait être stimulé par les personnes qui étaient meilleures que lui pour l'expérience. Draco fut étonné de cette recommandation, car Lawrence avait été un des meilleurs duellistes à UWIM, deuxième après lui. S'il avait dit qu'Azrael était bon, donc le Prince devait être vraiment bon. En réfléchissant pendant une seconde, il répondit, "Peut-être à un autre moment. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas assez en forme pour défier quelqu'un qui pourrait être un professionnel habile. Ce fut une longue période depuis mon dernier duel réel ."  
  
"Et tu es toujours aussi bon ?" Lawrence s'assis, l'air totalement incrédule.  
  
"C'est ma passion," dit le garçon doucement, gagnant un regard exaspéré de Lawrence. Le garçon voulu donner une bonne réplique, mais se tus quand Silverdawn est venue près d'eux.  
  
"Vous devriez aller vous laver avant la classe suivante. Je ne pense pas que les enseignants apprécieraient l'odeur de saleté et de sueur planant partout dans la salle de classe. Donc, allez-y maintenant !" Silverdawn ordonna en se moquant, ce qui fit sourire les deux garçons. Echangeant un regard qui a pratiquement indiqué à Silverdawn de prendre garde, tous les deux répondirent à l'unisson, "Oui, madame" et sèrrerent la fille des deux côtés, la salissant. Silverdawn chagrinée, sachant qu'elle devrait aller se changer elle aussi et fut sur le point de leur hurler quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient déjà foutu le camp. En secouant sa tête, elle murmura, "les Garçons .", ce qui fit rire Hermione, qui tout près d'elle.  
  
Avant qu'elle ne soit partie vers sa chambre pour se changer, elle informa Azrael de quelque chose et retourna vers où Hermione était, "Mione, veux-tu aller avec moi voir le professeur Snape après les classes tout à l'heure ?" La brunette sursauta et inclina lentement la tête, "Ok, quelqu'un doit aller voir s'il va bien." La fille aux cheveux noirs sourit, satisfaite de sa réponse et marcha vers le château .  
  
............................................................................  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
.  
  
Quelques notes supplémentaires.  
  
Note 1 : Lucifer avaient terminé ses études à l'école plus tôt que prévu. Il obtint ses niveaux de maîtrise pour Duel, Breuvages magiques Avancés, Politique Internationale (et Moldue et Magique) et Métamorphose à l'âge de 17 ans (comme son frère Mikael, quoiqu'il ait fait quelques autres maîtrises). Après cela, il reprit tout de suite le poste de Duel parce que l'ancien Professeur (Jessova) était invité dans un internat permanent avec l'Élite Universelle - un groupe des meilleurs duellistes et Aurors, qui protège la sécurité du Monde Magique entier, traquant les pires criminels et protégeant les leaders les plus influents du monde entier.  
  
Une invitation que Lucifer reçu lui aussi (avant qu'il ne révèle le fait qu'il appartienne à la Famille Royale. En ce temps-là, on le connaissait comme Lucifer Carter), mais déclina bien ce soit un travail honorable . Disons juste qu'il gronda les fonctionnaires avec, euh . Quels étaient les mots exacts ? Ah oui, "Pour rien au monde. Le travail en Enfer est déjà assez qui doit tuer ces idiots de nouveau. Ne m'obtenez pas dans plus de problèmes et souvenez-vous, essayer de ne pas tuer ces gens. J'ai un mal de tête à force de lire ce qu'ils ont commis." Les fonctionnaires ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait et ont essayer de le persuader de nouveau comme ses capacités étaient exceptionnelles, ce qui fit Lucifer si fâché qu'ils furent téléporté dans le Sahara Magique sans leurs baguettes magiques, confisqués par le jeune professeur et envoyées au département International du Parlement Magique d'Europe. Ces fonctionnaires étaient furieux, voulurent se plaindre au Ministère, mais furent ahuris de savoir que Lucifer Carter était Lucifer Kadamon de la Famille Universelle Royale. Aucune plainte ne fut finalement déposée. ^ _ ^!  
  
Note 2 : Valérie et Joshua sont un couple, tous les deux appartenant à la Cour de Douze et ils se hurlent simplement dessus juste pour s'amuser. Couple très excentrique.  
  
Note 3 : les membres de la Cour de Douze se donnent des surnoms à l'un l'autre. Lory (sonne féminin) est en réalité le surnom que Draco donna à Lawrence pendant leur première année à UWIM. De même allé pour Nikolai, qui était officiellement surnommé Niko. Laila était un petit nom d'amitié spécial que seule une personne spécifiquement reconnue pouvait donner, comme le nom Sherry pour Silverdawn et Riley pour Azrael. Seuls les jumeaux se permettent de s'appeler Sherry et Riley, aucun autre ne peut les employer, même pas Nikolai. Quand les jumeaux étaient jeunes, ils ne pouvaient pas prononcer les noms de chacun, Azrael l'appelle Sherry (en raison de son deuxième prénom SERAfina = Sherry) et Silverdawn l'appelle 'Riley' (d'ADRIEL = Riley)  
  
Note 4 : Pratiquement tous les charmes que les garçons emploient pendant le Duel sont illégaux en Grande-Bretagne. Particulièrement Impéro et Miscalos Diffindo charme. Ci-dessous il y a les descriptions des sortilèges, comme pris de Sortilèges - les Arts Sombres par Cain Murltosio.  
  
1.) Resundo Fetali : facile, ce sortilège fait trembler la terre dans un rayon de 1.5 mètres autour de l'adversaire, comme quelque tremblement de terre. Parfois, des saillies en pierre sortent du sol sans avertissement.  
  
2.) Dagliso Entroplis : difficulté facile à moyenne, c'est une illusion. Des poignards petits, mortels (au moins deux douzaines - selon le hasard) sont projetés sur l'adversaire et quoiqu'ils soient seulement une illusion, ils font quand même beaucoup de dégâts.  
  
3.) Impéro : difficulté moyenne, ce sortilège contrôle l'adversaire et seuls ceux qui ont un esprit fort peuvent l'interrompre. Un des Impardonnables en Angleterre.  
  
4.) Miscalos Diffindo : difficile, c'est plus mauvais que l'Avada Kedavra, car ce charme exige de la concentration et de l'habileté, de plus il détruit totalement le corps et l'âme de l'adversaire. Il laisse la personne pratiquement inexistante dans le monde. En plus de tout, la personne éprouve une quantité énorme de douleur avant que le corps ne soit détruit.  
  
5.) Opalescent Mirage : difficile, parce qu'il exige de votre propre puissance pour passer par la baguette magique dans la forme d'une foudre, frapper la personne que vous viser et il dépend de la quantité de pouvoir que vous mettez dedans  
  
6.) Sentinel Manipulus : avancé, c'est aussi un charme qui exige un esprit fort. Pas un charme qu'un magicien moyen peut surmonter. Dans ce charme, vous n'employez pratiquement pas la baguette magique. La magie n'est pas augmentée par la baguette magique, mais au lieu de cela, elle utilise la baguette magique comme un canal pour que la propre magie de l'utilisateur puisse s'en écouler. La forme est formée au hasard et dans le cas de Draco, c'est une forme de femme. La forme attaque alors l'adversaire et ce charme ne peut pratiquement pas échouer.  
  
encore merci à luffynette, Luna et sailor digitale ( c'est bien influencé par angel sanctuary) pour leurs reviews 


	8. chapitre 6

Disclaimer: comme d'habitude, les persos reconnaissables sont à JKR et l'histoire à SilverDawn The Awakening of a Royal  
  
Chapitre 6 Les cours sont passés rapidement et sans heurts; aussi rapidement, le dîner était fini, laissant aux étudiants trois heures de temps libre jusqu'au couvre-feu. Beaucoup des étudiants UWIM étaient déjà retournés pour leurs leçons de nuit via la teleportation dans la salle commune UWIM, à part ceux qui appartenaient à la Cour de Douze, car ils avaient été assignés afin d'aider le professeur Salazar et le professeur Kadamon à placer des charmes et des barrières pour renforcer les charmes protecteurs de l'école parce qu'il y avait trop de gens importants résidant sur les terres scolaires.  
  
Silverdawn fini le travail qui lui avait été alloué en un temps record et rejoint Hermione dans l'escalier menant aux cachots souterrains.  
  
"Euh . Silver, je ne pense pas que même les Professeurs savent où sont les pièces du Professeur Snape." Hermione dit d'une petite voix, mais Silverdawn l'assura, "ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où il vit."  
  
"Tu le sais ?" Hermione en fut étonnée, comme aucun étudiant dans Hogwarts n'avait jamais été capable de trouver la suite du Professeur, peu importe les moyens utilisés. Ca lui fit un choc qu'un étudiant de transfert connaisse ses pièces:: bien que:: Hermione pensa en elle:: Silverdawn n'est pas un étudiant ordinaire . :: Aveuglément, Hermione suivi Silverdawn dans les niveaux les plus bas des cachots souterrains, passant par la statue en pierre qui conduisait dans la salle commune Slytherin et s'est finalement arrêtée devant le portrait d'un dragon. La créature regarda fixement les deux filles avec férocité, comme si elle les raillait de parler.  
  
"Athena." Silverdawn chuchota doucement. À son tour, le dragon ébaucha un salut, sa tête se reposant entre ses pattes de devant et le portrait glissa pour révéler un vestibule plein de portraits d'animaux. :: je n'ai jamais su que le Professeur Snape aimait des animaux :: Hermione pensa avec une ironie désabusée et Silverdawn (qui l'a entendue), répondit à haute voix, "Tu ne sais pas à quoi le Professeur Snape ressemble vraiment, ' Mione." Ce qui rendit Hermione muette et elles descendirent un couloir obscurément allumé en silence. Bientôt, elles atteignirent une salle de séjour où une cheminée était éteinte, laissant toute la pièce froide et humide. Silverdawn regarda fixement le foyer, ses yeux devenant pourpres et un feu brûla chaleureusement, consumant le bois que la fille y avait jeté plus tôt. Sa compagne sauta en arrière avec la surprise et la fille aux cheveux noirs lui jeta un coup d'?il d'excuse.  
  
"Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ?" Hermione demanda, stupéfiée et, ramenant ses longs cheveux en une tresse, Silverdawn répondit calmement, "je n'aime pas employer une baguette magique." Les yeux bruns noisette l'ont regardée fixement, choqués, mais Silverdawn ne voulu rien ajouter. Elle marcha autour, rangeant les papiers dispersés sur la petite table devant la cheminée, pendant qu'Hermione saisissait l'occasion de regarder les pièces de Snape.  
  
Tout le monde était curieux de savoir ce que le Maître de Breuvages magique avait dans ses pièces et une fois, Ron frissonna, énoncant, "Il est très possible qu'il y ai, dans ses pièces, des squelettes et des fouets. " Cependant, il n'y avait rien de tel dans la pièce . La vérité devant être dite, c'était assez convenable - les carrelages étaient couverts de tapis rougeâtre, avec une carpette en peau d'ours devant de la cheminée, juste devant la petite table. Deux chaises à hauts dossiers étaient placées stratégiquement pour faire face au foyer afin que le feu puisse réchauffer les personnes assises là.  
  
Un portrait de famille était accroché au-dessus de la cape de la cheminée, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas y trouver Snape (en tant que Professeur Snape). Une petite table à manger était placée devant un coin, dépourvue de toute ornementation sauf un chandelier. Les bibliothèques placées près d'un divan noir en velours étaient remplies de toutes sortes de volumes et ancien et récent. Une des bibliothèques contenait aussi d'innombrables fioles de breuvages magiques de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, tout ce qui pouvait susciter la curiosité d'Hermione. Elle était sur le point de sortir le tome, ' Potions pour la Maîtrise ', mais fut arrêtée par Silverdawn, "le Professeur Snape n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un touche sa collection privée." Hermione eu la décence de sembler coupable et Silverdawn pris sa main hésitante et l'a mena dans le sanctuaire intérieur de la chambre à coucher de l'infâme Maître des Potions.  
  
........................................................................... . Le professeur Snape était couché sur son lit, se battant contre les couvre- lits noirs, ses cauchemars beaucoup plus violents qu'avant. Sa chemise noire était trempée avec la sueur et Silverdawn fronça les sourcils, répondant à la question silencieuse d'Hermione, "les effets de la potion La Goutte Du Mort-Vivant sont passé ." Elle sorti sa boîte en platine, la transformant dans sa taille originelle et en sorti une fiole translucide. Ensuite, elle l'abreuva de force avec la potion jaune, tandis qu'Hermione demandait, "devons-nous lui ôter cette chemise trempée ?"  
  
"Bonne idée."  
  
Après quelques minutes, le professeur se calma finalement, n'ayant plus l'air aussi martyrisé. Silverdawn chuchota alors quelque chose, mettant un doigt en l'air au-dessus du visage de Snape, et laissant un flot bleu d'énergie le guérir. Hermione observa avec fascination comme la lumière bleue se répandait le long corps de l'homme endormis, le laissant briller doucement. Satisfaite, Silverdawn demanda, "' Mione, peux-tu m'aider et retirer la chemise ?"  
  
Sursautant, Hermione demanda, "Toute seule ?" L'autre fille inclina la tête avec regrets, expliquant, "je suis désolé, mais je dois obtenir quelques choses, ensuite je ferai cuire quelque substance à lui faire avaler ."  
  
"Ça va ." Hermione répondit à contrec?ur et Silverdawn offrit timidement, "Veux-tu manger quelque chose pour le dîner ? Nous allons rester ici pour quelques temps . Je peux faire cuire ce que tu voudras." À ça, Hermione souri de façon rusée, "veux-tu vraiment dire, quoi que je choisisse ?" Silverdawn vit ce sourire et devint circonspecte, "' Mione, que veux-tu manger ? ? ?" Le léger sourire s'élargit dans un grand sourire comme la brunette répondit nonchalamment, "Oh, je veux un bifteck d'aloyau, à point, une soupe aux champignons, de la glace à la menthe artisanale comme dessert et du thé glacé au citron !" La fille aux cheveux noirs regarda fixement Hermione, l'incrédulité avoisinant le choc extrême était évident dans ses yeux violets.  
  
"Tu viens de manger il y a juste une demi-heure !" Silverdawn s'exclama, mais la Préfète haussa juste les épaules, "Tu as dit que je pourrais choisir ce que je voulais ." La fille aux cheveux noirs sembla contrariée, mais une affaire était une affaire et elle parla, vaincue, "' Mione, tu sais vraiment comment manger!"  
  
"Je grandis encore, non ?" Hermione répondit avec insolence, tapotant son estomac et l'autre fille lui souri, "Oui, tu as vraiment un grand appétit !" Toutes deux rirent beaucoup, mais furent interrompues par la respiration du professeur dormant et elles se calmèrent, quoique pas entièrement. Quand elles eurent finalement chassé l'hilarité de leur corps, Silverdawn dit tout en gardant son sérieux, "je ferai l'alimentation bientôt, mais mon travail vient d'abord. Donc à tout à l'heure." Hermione lui fit signe de la main et revint vers la forme allongée du professeur dormant toujours. Silver jeta un coup d'?il dans la chambre de nouveau et dit négligemment, "Oh et ' Mione, il doit se réveiller dans environ deux heures. Après lui avoir retiré la chemise, peux-tu m'aider à vérifier sa salle de travail et la ranger ?" Les yeux bruns noisette se sont révulsés en entendant qu'elle devrait aider à nettoyer la salle de travail de l'infâme Snape :: Je ne veux pas mourir s'il me trouve touchant à ses affaires ! ::, mais inclina silencieusement la tête tandis que l'autre fille inclinait la tête en remerciement et se téléporta.  
  
"Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte d'Hogwarts ." Hermione se demanda, vraiment déconcertée. De nouveau, elle regarda fixement sans mot dire le professeur et soupira, "Mieux vaux faire mon travail. Je veux goûter la cuisine de Silver." Avec la nourriture comme motivation, elle s'approcha du lit à colonnes où les couvertures étaient éparpillées partout.  
  
Redoutant de faire la tâche qui lui avait été assignée, Hermione se déplaça avec une allure atrocement lente, observant le professeur maintenant calme. Le Maître des Breuvages magique strict- comme- un- prêtre avait l'air terrible, sa peau autrefois jaunâtre plus blême que d'habitude, pratiquement blanche et la lumière bleue pâle qui miroitait de son corps n'a pas soulagé son état - au contraire, elle le faisait plus ressembler à un fantôme qu'à un être vivant. Ses cheveux noirs comme du charbon étaient plus graisseux que jamais et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il faisait à ses cheveux pour les mettre dans cet état ? Ils étaient évidemment laissés si gluant pour une bonne raison, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi une personne voudrait jamais faire ça...  
  
:: Est-ce qu'il est atteint de calvitie naissante ? ? ? :: Elle pensa cyniquement, mais continua à l'examiner.  
  
Les traits durs de son visage fortement adouci, en fait, le froncement de sourcils familier remplacés par un air de paix et de sérénité. :: Étrange . :: Hermione pensa, ne s'attendant pas à employer de tels mots pour décrire l'expression du visage de Snape. En secouant sa main, elle tira les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon noir, se sentant très, très maladroite. Regardant le visage du professeur, elle s'assura qu'il était toujours endormi et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Son visage était chaud, ses mains tremblantes, car elle était rarement aussi proche de n'importe quel homme, incluant son père.  
  
Vrai, elle est restée avec Viktor Krum environ un an avant qu'ils ne se soient séparés, estimant qu'un rapport à longue distance ne pourrait jamais fonctionner. (Finalement, ils s'étaient séparés et étaient restés amis, quoique pas trop proches.) Cependant, pendant tandis qu'ils étaient ensemble, les plus proches qu'ils avaient été était un léger baisé ainsi que se tenir les mains, rien de plus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais engagés dans des échanges plus intimes et bien qu'elle ait été souvent enlacée par les petits amis qu'elle avait eu, elle n'avait jamais senti l'envie d'échanges plus intimes. Ainsi, déboutonner la chemise d'un membre du sexe opposé était totalement nouveau pour elle, même si l'homme était assez vieux pour être son père .  
  
En se battant un peu avec les boutons, elle les a finalement tirés tous et essaya de retirer les manches de ses bras. Elle souleva un peu le bras droit de Snape endormi :: Dieu, c'est lourd ! :: et tendit un peu pour tirer la longue manche de son bras. Elle passa alors à son bras gauche plus rapidement comme elle était préparée au poids de son bras.  
  
"Oomph!" Hermione gémi quand les deux manches furent finalement retirées. Elle commença à retirer la chemise d'en dessous de son corps, mais le tatouage sur son bras gauche la distraya de sa tache. Sous la lumière relativement terne, elle le regarda du coin de l'?il . Et cessa de respirer en comprenant que c'était la Marque Sombre qui signalait son statut de Mangemort. Totalement frappé de terreur, elle étudia le crâne, frissonnant à la quantité de mal qui semblait toujours en émaner. Hermione la regarda fixement pour ce qui lui parut des heures, immobilisée par quelque force qui la contraint à observer la marque. Ce fut seulement quand Snape se tourna nerveusement qu'elle revint à elle et tira à la hâte la chemise d'en dessous de lui. Alors, elle tira les couvertures sur lui et quitta rapidement la chambre. Quand elle fut dans la relative sécurité de la salle de travail de Snape, elle flâna, son esprit plein de questions sans réponses . Elle se tourna vers une des bibliothèques qui avaient des formes complexes et enleva distraitement un livre relié de cuir, remarquant un emblème gravé sur sa tranche. Le titre était écrit dans une langue mystérieuse, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle réussi à lire à haute voix, "Atzulith - Le dernier éthéré".  
  
"Etrange ." Hermione murmura doucement et elle trouva un espace vide dans une autre bibliothèque. Curieuse de savoir pourquoi une bibliothèque aussi bourrée avait un espace vide, elle le regarda fixement et l'image inversée de l'emblème gravé sur le livre dans sa main apparu lentement devant ses yeux. Ajoutant un à un, elle mis avec hésitation le livre, la tranche vers l'intérieur, dans la fente.  
  
Un grondement sourd se répercuta dans la pièce comme les bibliothèques glissaient sur le côté pour révéler un étroit passage. La fille aux cheveux bruns sembla choquée et entra prudemment dans le passage secret, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Le passage menait à une pièce plus ou moins grande qui ressemblait à une chambre à coucher de femme. Bien meublée, un lit à colonne était dans un coin, une armoire antique, un divan blanc avec de grands coussins devant cheminée, une commode en cerisier avec plusieurs bouteilles de lotions et d'autres choses. Et le plus important, il y avait beaucoup de portraits dans la pièce, dont tous avec la même femme représentée.  
  
Les portraits montraient les différentes périodes de sa vie, de ses années d'études jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait environ vingt et un ans. Ce qui la choqua le plus, c'est que la femme ressemblait énormément à Silverdawn ! La dame avait des cheveux noirs à longueur de taille, droits et soyeux, avec des boucles douces se formant aux extrémités. Le sourire qu'elle portait était pratiquement identique à celui de son amie, avec seulement comme différence subtile, que le sourire de cette fille était plus féminin que le sourire habituel de Silverdawn, innocent et doux. De plus, la fille avait les yeux bleu saphir tandis que ceux de Silver étaient argent. Sur quelques-unes unes, il y avait un très bel homme, quelqu'un qui ressemblait plus au professeur Salazar qu'au professeur Severus Snape. Abasourdie par ces portraits, elle s'effondra dans le divan blanc et essaya de trier ses pensées.  
  
:: Je sais qu'il espionne pour le Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'est évanoui tout à l'heure ? Il avait l'air vraiment malade . Dieu! Je ne peux pas croire que je suis vraiment en train de m'inquiéter pour ce con aux cheveux gras ! Comment Silver a-t-elle su où étaient ses pièces ? Et pourquoi la dame dans le portrait me fait penser à Silverdawn ? Comment même ai-je réussi à entrer dans cette pièce ? :: les pensées d'Hermione étaient totalement emmelées et elle gémi longuement et fortement, sachant que ces questions n'auraient jamais de réponse . Au moins pour le moment. Elle pris le temps de se reposer, regardant fixement avec des yeux vides la cheminée et sorti finalement de la pièce. Elle replaça le livre à sa place originale, craignant que le Professeur Snape ne le remarque et commença le nettoyage. Les tables encombrées furent débarrassées ; les chaudrons sales lavés, les fioles de potions rangées à leurs places supposées et tout le reste fut remis à sa place appropriée. C'était un travail fatigant, mais il lui donna quelque distraction à ses longues pensées. Il lui a prit à peu près un peu plus d'une heure pour ranger la suite entière, de la salle de travail, aux autres pièces, bien que Silverdawn ne lui aie pas dit de les faire. Silverdawn n'était pas encore revenue quand elle eu fini, ainsi elle revint dans la chambre de Snape et tira une chaise près de son lit. Elle voulu le veiller jusqu'à son réveil, mais la fatigue du jour commençait à lui peser. Finalement, ses paupières se fermèrent.  
  
:: Juste quelques minutes de repos :: Hermione marmonna et s'assoupit .  
  
...............................................................  
  
Après être sortie de la chambre de Snape, Silverdawn s'appuya contre le mur, nauséeuse. :: Il semblerait que je ne suis toujours pas habituée à l'environnement . :: Pensa-t-elle avec ironie et ferma les yeux. Le symbole s'enflamma sur son front, rayonnant d'une légère lueur argentée, comme elle changeait de forme . Elle commença à avoir de petites ailes, rouge écarlate alors qu'elle se transformait en un ph?nix rouge et argent . Rapidement, elle s'est envolée loin des cachots souterrains, avant qu'elle ne soit sortie du château et arrivée dans la forêt interdite. Perché sur un pin, elle repris alors sa forme originelle et resta debout sur les branches comme si elle n'avait pas de poids.  
  
Un vent souffla de nulle part, ébouriffant ses cheveux maintenant argent d'une façon tendre. Elle soupira doucement, elle laissa glisser ses mains dans les mèches argentées avant de former un sceau du bout de ses doigts. L'énergie pulsa avec une force inconnue et se tissa lentement autour de la forêt entière, tenant l'endroit lourdement protégé pour ceux avec le cadeau Mage. Satisfait, elle joignit alors ses mains comme dans un geste de prière et parla, "Maintenant, vous pouvez tous sortir."  
  
Comme s'il tenait compte de sa commande, le vent tourbillonna devant elle et trois hommes apparurent. Tous trois étaient grands, au moins 1m80, et affichaient un air d'autorité et dans leur comportement et dans leurs regards.  
  
Le jeune homme de droite semblait très perspicace, avec des traits ciselés convenables pour un aristocrate, mais n'affichait aucun air d'arrogance. Au lieu de cela, il semblait être plein d'humilité et de bonne humeur et reflétant la lumière, des yeux verts de jade un peu couverts par une frange de cheveux châtains clairs tombant sur son visage. L'homme de gauche avait l'air sérieux et solennel, ce qui contrastait fortement avec l'homme aux cheveux châtain. Il était lui aussi très beau, ses cheveux acajou coupés à hauteur de la nuque, correctement peignés pour avoir l'air professionnel. Il semblait plutôt froid, car ses yeux bruns noisette étaient dépourvus de toute émotion, le faisant craint par beaucoup dans son secteur d'expertise. L'homme du milieu était le plus grand des trois, 1m95, avec des cheveux blonds atteignant ses épaules et des yeux bleu ciel. Il était plutôt bronzé et était assez svelte avec une allure assez dégingandée. Un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir dialoguer facilement avec des étrangers.  
  
"Votre Hauteur," l'homme aux cheveux blond souri à la princesse aux cheveux argentés, avant de l'envelopper dans une chaude. Précautionneusement, il transféra de l'énergie à la jeune fille afin de l'aider à récupérer . Il faisait cela depuis l'été dernier et n'avait jamais oublié une seule fois de le faire. "Votre Hauteur," l'homme aux cheveux blond souri à la princesse aux cheveux argentés, avant de l'envelopper dans une chaude. Précautionneusement, il transféra de l'énergie à la jeune fille afin de l'aider à récupérer . Il faisait cela depuis l'été dernier et n'avait jamais oublié une seule fois de le faire.  
  
"Raphaël," Silverdawn souri en retour et reconnu les deux autres anges derrière Raphaël, "Raziel. Uriel." Les deux autres hommes la saluèrent avec respect, souriant comme ils commencèrent à étreindre la jeune princesse. L'Information sur les autres fut échangée tandis que Raziel d'habitude souriant, soit dégrisé et commence d'une voix sans humour, "Votre Hauteur, l'information que j'ai réuni des sources sous Tzephkiel n'est pas bonne. Les agents de Voldemort commencent à se réunir aussi en France . Avec Paris comme centre. Le nombres de personnes qui s'y sont joints à augmenté durant ces trois derniers mois."  
  
"Voldemort fait contrôler les progrès des Mangemorts à Munich par Belial et Matthias Nott, Robert Avery et Neil Bulstrode sont responsables de la France et Léviathan et Lucius Malfoy vérifient les meurtres contre les moldus en Irlande et aux Pays-Bas." Uriel continua, remettant une pile de rapports à Silverdawn.  
  
"Nous avons réussi à empêcher la plupart des raids, mais environ 17.8 % d'entre eux restèrent hors de nos prédictions. Je m'excuse de nos erreurs de calcul, princesse." Raphaël dit sur un ton assourdi, mais Silverdawn secoué juste la tête, répondant, "Il doit nécessairement y avoir quelque inexactitude dans les calculs quant aux endroits ou les raids frapperont. Continuez à travailler avec l'Élite Universelle et les équipes de défense à UWIM sur tout cela. Je prouverais au Ministère Britannique qu'ils ont tout intérêt de permettre à l'Élite d'arranger une attaque grandeur nature sur les forces de Voldemort. Pour le moment, restez juste profil bas. Faites ce que vous pouvez dans les autres pays, mais laisser Voldemort penser qu'il peut reprendre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse facilement. Nous n'avons pas obtenu la permission du ministère, donc nous ne pouvons rien faire officiellement ."  
  
Soudainement, un pigeon vint se percher sur l'épaule de Raziel et chacun arrêta de parler pour regarder ce que la créature pure disait à l'homme aux cheveux châtain. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il s'envola, laissant Raziel stupéfié.  
  
"Qu'a-t-il dit ?" Raphaël demanda curieusement et ce dernier murmura, "Oh, qu'Anael avait trouvé une autre caverne de dragons des neiges dans les îles Reine Elisabeth, près du Cap Columbus et que je dois vérifier." Uriel fut plutôt alarmé par cette déclaration et se demanda à haute voix, "Pourquoi est ce que de plus en plus de tanières de dragon sont découvertes ces deux dernières années ?" "Probablement parce que les portes du royaume des Dragons vont très bientôt s'ouvrir et beaucoup désirent les voir avant qu'elle ne se referme. C'est pourquoi ils désirent aller avec Anael." Silverdawn dit calmement, gagnant des regards incrédules de la part du trio. Ils reprirent rapidement leurs esprits et ne se donnèrent pas la peine de demander au voyant de divulguer plus d'information. Au lieu de ça, ils continuèrent sur les questions urgentes et Uriel demanda finalement, ses yeux bruns emplis de pressentiments, "Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il y aura avant qu'on obtienne la permission du Ministère Britannique ? Cornelius Fudge est trop têtu pour admettre que Voldemort est de retour ." Il se tut et Raziel se plaignit, "Pourquoi Voldemort dû-t-il être originaire du Royaume-Uni ? Ne pouvait-il pas venir de n'importe quel autre pays ? Alors nous ne devrions pas attendre aussi longtemps pour commencer les attaques !"  
  
Raphaël ri légèrement en entendant son ton presque geignard, mais Silverdawn dit sardoniquement, "Pour la question d'Uriel, je peux seulement dire que j'obtiendrai l'accord dans le courant de l'année. Les menaces seront nécessaires si tout le reste échoue . Quant à toi, Raziel . C'est la loi mon arrière, arrière, arrière, euh . Ajoutez en encore quelques-uns uns, grand-père a établi : que la Confédération Internationale ne doit pas s'immiscer dans les affaires d'un pays sans l'approbation de ce dernier." Uriel était d'accord avec cette loi, aussi bien que Raphaël, mais Raziel continua à bougonner.  
  
Rapidement, ils abordèrent le sujet des prochains raids et se séparèrent finalement. Alors que Silverdawn commençait à se téléporter dans la pièce du Professeur Snape, Raphaël lui parla par télépathie,  
  
:: Princesse, venez à Atzulith de temps à autre. L'environnement est là meilleur pour votre santé. :: ses pensées étaient teintées de souci et Silverdawn le rassura:: je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas tant pour moi. ::  
  
Avec ironie, Raphaël dit:: C'est bien ce que je craignais . Que tu dises de ne pas s'inquiéter autant. ::  
  
En entendant ça, Silverdawn ri sottement et se téléporta dans les cachots souterrains, son esprit riant toujours de la déclaration de l'ange blond. Lentement, elle trottina vers la chambre de Snape et fut amusée de voir Hermione dormant sur la chaise, pliée dans une position plutôt inconfortable. Le professeur Snape était toujours endormi, plutôt paisiblement. En souriant doucement aux formes dormantes, elle entra dans la cuisine et commença à faire le repas qu'Hermione avait choisi : bifteck d'aloyau avec une sauce savoureuse, potage aux champignons et glace à la menthe artisanale. Elle cuit aussi quelques légers croissants au beurre, des pommes de terre, des pâtes au fromage que le Professeur Snape adorait, une tarte du berger et plusieurs tartes aux fruits. Tous ceci fut fait en quarante minutes avec l'aide de la magie et elle plaça la porcelaine (qu'elle avait acheté pour le professeur il y a quelques années quand elle était venue pour un court séjour) et un pichet glacé de thé au citron sur la table à manger, avec un vase de roses blanches (métamorphosés à partir d'une cuillère. Vive l'aspect pratique de la métamorphose !) avant de placer l'alimentation chaude au centre.  
  
Distraitement, elle plaça un charme 'garde-chaleur' sur l'alimentation, revint à sa forme aux cheveux noirs et s'étendit sur la carpette de fourrure devant la cheminée, pensant à la prophétie qui devait s'accomplir .  
  
:: Mais comment est-il devenu un ange ? ? ? :: Pensa-t-elle, stupéfiée. ............................................................... Château d'Hogwarts Niveau le plus bas des cachots souterrains Chambre de Snape  
  
"Mmh ." Snape gémi doucement comme il étendait son dos paresseusement, se sentant plus en forme que les quelques jours passés, ce qui l'a mit de bonne humeur. En restant couché sur son dos quelques temps encore, il commença à démonter le charme de Glamourie qu'il avait jeté sur lui.  
  
"Expressionia reformis", dit-il doucement et son apparence commenca à se dissoudre. Son visage au nez crochu devint un visage aux traits bien défini qui avait l'air assez semblable à celui de Salazar Snape, avec comme différence que ce visage semblait plus sérieux, des rides gravées de manière permanente le long des yeux et sur le front. Les dents de travers et jaunâtres étaient maintenant droites et blanc nacré, contrastant très bien avec le visage légèrement bronzé . Si seulement il souriait plus souvent! Ses cheveux graisseux, noirs semblèrent plus doux et beaucoup plus propre, avec un aspect sain qui brillait avec un léger reflet bleu. Son teint n'était pas pâle ou jaunâtre, mais légèrement bronzé, quoique pas beaucoup. Les illusions que le charme de Glamourie avait créé l'avaient fait paraître relativement laid, mais sous sa forme réelle, il était un bel homme, certainement mieux que la moyenne. En fait, il était en réalité l'homme dans les portraits avec la fille aux cheveux noirs qu'Hermione avait vu.  
  
Toujours couché sur son dos, il regarda le plafond, rendu perplexe quant à savoir pourquoi il était dans le lit. Il lui pris quelques moments pour se rappeler qu'il s'était évanouis dans la classe quand il a vu Silverdawn. :: s'est évanouis :: il grimaça à cette pensée:: Merde, je n'arrivais jamais à le faire oublier. Qu'est-ce que Minerva dira ? :: Intérieurement, il gémi, mais se demanda de la cause de sa défaillance. :: Depuis quand les cheveux de cet enfant sont-ils devenus noir ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait les cheveux argentés . :: Décidant qu'il aurait une conversation avec Adam bientôt, il se rendit alors rendu compte que les répercussions de la Malédiction du Cruciatus ne pesaient plus sur lui. Ca le fit sursauter, car selon ses expériences, (et il y en avait eu beaucoup), l'agonie qu'il avait éprouvé après avoir recut la Malédiction de Cruciatus dure d'habitude au moins pendant deux jours. Ainsi, ce sentiment d'apaisement lui vint comme une surprise.  
  
S'apercevant qu'il ne portait pas de chemise, le maître des breuvages magique commença à sortir du lit pour en saisir une, mais s'arrêta en voyant une personne dormant sur une chaise à son chevet. Prudemment, Snape se leva, essayant de ne pas réveiller la personne comme il regarda fixement, bouche bée la fille. :: la fille Granger ? :: Snape pensa, incrédule. Pensant qu'il avait mal regardé, il posa son regard fixe sur elle, mais ces boucles brun chocolat étaient incontestablement Gryffindor. :: que fait-elle dans ma pièce ? :: se demanda-t-il, très déconcerté. Son regard fixe restant sur la fille endormie pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de discerner quelques réponses, mais, n'en trouvant aucunes, il alla silencieusement à l'armoire en chêne et en sortit un pull-over noir à col roulé.  
  
L'enfilant en vitesse, il revint à la forme endormie sur la chaise. Hermione avait essayé de trouver une position plus confortable pour dormir, mais elle n'avait pu en trouver aucune. Soupirant, Snape l'a pris dans ses bras sans perturber son sommeil et la plaça dans son lit, où elle enserra immédiatement l'oreiller doux de ses bras. Amusé par cette action possessive, l'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua juste la tête et dégagea négligemment les cheveux du visage d'Hermione, comme il faisait il y a des années à une certaine femme aux cheveux noirs. Légèrement alarmé par son association, en pensée, de son ancienne fiancée avec cet étudiant, il jura silencieusement et se dirigea vers la salle de séjour, où l'arôme d'alimentation faisait gronder son estomac.  
  
En voyant sa filleule étendue sur son ventre sur la carpette, lisant un de ses antiques tomes d'histoire, il repris confiance en son point de vue sur ses livres qui étaient 'intéressant' et 'compréhensible' quand d'autres gens qui, lorsque la chance leur était donnée de les lire, les nommeraient 'ennuyeux' et diraient ' mon dieu ! Comment arrivez-vous même à lire ces langues ? ' (Ses livres avaient beaucoup de sorte de langues différentes, de l'Anglais simple à beaucoup de langues mystérieuses : l'Angéliques, l'Elfique, etc).  
  
"Hem." Le professeur se racla légèrement la gorge, faisant la fille - qui était à fond absorbée dans le livre - sursauter et se lever brusquement. Silverdawn se tourna vers l'enseignant et couru pour lui donner une étreinte.  
  
"Professeur Snape!" La fille aux cheveux noirs salua avec enthousiasme, embrassant le strict professeur sur la joue. Severus Snape leva un sourcil et demanda, "Sérieusement parlant, je ne peux pas supporter qu'un d'entre vous me salue comme ça, particulièrement toi et Azrael." Silverdawn ri et admis, "Bien Oncle Severus..."  
  
"C'est beaucoup mieux." Snape souri d'un air satisfait, mais la fille aux cheveux noirs ajouta, ".parrain". En levant sa main à son visage, Snape gémi, "je sais que je suis vieux, mais ne me le rappelle pas." Souriant avec insolence, Silverdawn retroussa ses manches et le mena à la table à manger, énonçant, "Parrain, j'ai fait de quoi manger et je veux que vous le mangiez." Son estomac grondant encore une fois, Severus était plus qu'heureux de se soumettre, mais demanda, "Et en ce qui concerne Mlle Granger ?"  
  
Comme si elle se souvenait seulement maintenant qu'Hermione dormait toujours , Silverdawn se leva et dit, "j'irai l'appeler. Commencez à manger." L'homme plus vieux répondit à cette déclaration avec un signe de tête et commença à entasser quelques pâtes aux fromages dans son assiette. Souriant, Silverdawn alla dans la chambre à coucher et appela Hermione .  
  
...............................................................   
  
  
  
Merci, merci pour les reviews, ça me fait chaud au c?ur, vraiment. Luffynette : merci bcp, voilà donc la suite. Le problème, c'est que j'entre dans une période de tests et que je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera mit avant la fin du mois Sailor Digitale : merci. désolée, mais Hermione serait plutot la fille de rogue Lyra : la, je rougis car j'adore Alohomora. Me seul problème, c'est que ce n'est qu'une trad, enfin, merci bcp Luna :merci mais continue à mettre des reviews, j'adore ça Simon (c'est mon p'tit frère) : si tu veux que je la lise, faudrait la mettre sur internet  
  
Encore plus de reviews siouplai  
  
Pegase 


	9. chapitre 7

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un test de philo, un autre d'histoire des temps modernes. et puis, il y a eu le film. trop génial.  
  
Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Mais il faut que je pose une question : est ce que ça vaut la peine que je continues à traduire en sachant que le 5e tome va bientôt sortir en anglais et que donc toute cette histoire n'aura plus de raison d'être ? Est ce que quelqu'un aurait un autre résumé de cette histoire à proposer car je suis pas douée pour les résumés et il me semble que peu de personne la lit ? Quelle est votre scène préfèré dans le film ? moi, c'est celle du duel. J'adore comme Rogue fait voler Lockart (et pan dans la gueule. bien fait : D ) Enfin bref, voilà la suite appréciez et surtout. continuez à mettre des reviews, j'adore ça Julie alias Pegase  
  
  
  
  
  
The Awakkening of a Royal  
  
Chapitre 7 : Dîner + Petit déjeuner + Farce = Cool!  
  
Elle était debout devant la Table Principale, attendant d'être répartie dans une des 4 maisons. Tremblant toujours à cause du voyage, tout les étudiants UWIM étaient assez fatigués et désiraient vraiment s'asseoir. Cependant, le protocole leur interdisait de s'installer avant d'avoir été tous répartis. On pouvait entendre le tonnerre et comme s'il en reflétait l'humeur, le plafond montrait le temps orageux de l'extérieur, avec des éclairs illuminant le ciel sombre. Finalement, ce fut son tour . Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était la dernière à être triée. Tous les yeux étaient placés sur elle et ça l'embarrassa quelque peu parce qu'il y avait au moins mille étudiants regardant fixement sa tête aux cheveux noir, coulant jusque en bas de ses hanches. "Zenvista, Athena. 5ème année, Maîtres Unis!" Le professeur McGonagall annonca. Ses mains froides tremblantes, la fille mit le chapeau et s'assit sur le tabouret bas, où la conversation commença. "Kadamon ? Je pensait que vous deviez être à United (a/n : = UWIM), sous la protection des charmes placés là." "Je suis venu avec les autres pour un programme de transfert amical. Mais on m'a assigné des études doubles, choixpeau." "Maintenant ça explique pourquoi Sa Hauteur est ici depuis l'année dernière . Dans quelle Maison êtes vous ?" "Sevosia." "Étrange . Je pensait que vous étiez à Gahedriel." "Adam a été choisi pour être à Gahedriel et à mon tour, je suis à Sevosia, ce n'est pas si mal." "Trop vrai. Sevosia est une Maison très civile, quoique ses étudiants soient très rusé et malicieusement intelligent. Salazar Slytherin était assez convenable aussi, même agréable envers nous de temps en temps ." "Je suis d'accord, c'est un homme agréable . Et beau aussi. Je le rencontre de temps en temps quand je voyage en arrière dans le temps. J'ai vu Godric aussi . Ça alors! . Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils pouvaient être de si bons amis!" "Oui, à vrai dire, Godric et Salazar sont très loyaux l'un envers l'autre. Néanmoins, Slytherin est une Maison plutôt sombre comparé à Sevosia et les autres Maisons la détestent. Vous aurez des ennuies en y allant. En outre, il y a seulement cinq autre Sevosias à Slytherin et aucun de votre niveau. Je ne pense pas qu'il est sûr d'y aller ." "Je n'objecte pas." "Bien. Comme vous voudrez. SLYTHERIN!!!" Des applaudissements sonores retentirent de la table dressée de vert et d'argent et la fille aux cheveux noirs se déplaca là-bas. En souriant aux autres étudiants d'UWIM, elle s'assit à côté d'un garçon noir aux cheveux d'ébène et d'un autre étudiant d'UWIM, Gerard Iverson. À la table Gryffindor, Adam la salua avec un gobelet d'eau et cligna de l'oeil, ses yeux bleu saphir scintillant sous ses longs cils argent. La fille - Athena - lui souri et fit un petit signe de tête tandis qu'un fil d'énergie invisible serpenta d'elle pour l'envelopper. Adam le senti et rendit une énergie consolante à sa soeur plus jeune avant de continuer sa petite conversation avec le jeune James Potter. Quand elle fut sur le point de commencer à parler avec Gerard, Athena senti que quelqu'un la regardait fixement et se tourna dans cette direction particulière. C'était en réalité le garçon assis à côté d'elle qui la regardait fixement et Athena lui rendit la pareille. Cependant, elle était doucement attirée par ses cheveux noirs qui étaient tellement sombres, qu'ils avaient des reflets bleus. Ils tombaient jusque à son cou, frisant légèrement aux extrémités ce qui lui donnait un attrait coquin et Athena se senti perdue dans ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène - des yeux qui ressemblaient à l'espace infini . La fille rougit joliment quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ouvertement regardé fixement le garçon pendant trop long temps. Ce dernier n'eut pas l'air dérangé et commença d'une voix ou il y avait un soupçon d'amusement, "Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape." Ses lèvres se courbant jusqu'à la forme d'un sourire, Athena parla, "Salut, je suis Athena Zenvista." ........................................................................... . "Réveilles-toi Mione, ' Mione, ' Mioneeee ." Une voix familière atteignit les oreilles d'Hermione et elle lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision embrumée par le sommeil, la personne devant elle se mélangea avec la fille de son rêve et Hermione dit d'une voix rauque, "Athena !" Les yeux argentés s'élargirent en entendant cela et la fille aux cheveux noirs demanda de nouveau, "' Mione, réveilles-toi !" Tout en touchant légèrement la joue de la fille à moitié endormie, les yeux cannelle d'Hermione se concentrèrent et elle vit Silverdawn l'observant anxieusement. "' Mione, qu'as-tu vu ?" Silverdawn demanda sérieusement. La fille aux cheveux bruns repensa au rêve . A James Potter, aux versions plus jeunes de tous les professeurs et surtout, à la forme d'étudiant du professeur Snape et il ne ressemblait en rien aux professeur Snape actuel. Le plus mauvais était le fait qu'elle avait vécu ce rêve dans une perspective à la première personne. En fait, elle était Athena dans ce rêve et les sentiments qu'elle a éprouvés étaient si réels, qu'elle pouvait toujours se rappeler le tissu du Choixpeau, le tremblement de ses doigts et le sourire sur le visage de Snape. En espérant que c'était juste un rêve ridicule, Hermione ri mentalement de cela et répondit nonchalamment, " Rien vraiment . Juste quelque rêve de dingue ." Silverdawn senti son hésitation et décida de ne pas insister plus. Au lieu de cela, elle la taquina, "Te rappelles-tu ton menu ?" À la mention d'alimentation, les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent, elle sauta du lit et d'un seul élan se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre pour attendre Silverdawn, qui secouait sa tête face au comportement pétillant d'Hermione et la fille aux cheveux bruns se demanda soudainement :: Quand me suis-je assoupi dans ce grand lit ? :: ........................................................................... . Dans la salle de séjour, le professeur actuellement-sans-charme-de- Glamourie finissait un deuxième plat de pâtes de fromage (En parlant d'appétit énorme.). Distraitement, il leva sa baguette magique et murmura, "Perforaus". Instantanément, une bouteille d'encre, une plume et une pile de papiers apparurent devant lui, à côté du plat maintenant vide. Severus Snape commença la classification de papiers de théorie des troisièmes années d'une main et de l'autre pris une louche de potage qu'il versât dans son assiette. Cette capacité de faire plus que deux choses en même temps avait fait plus d'un envieux, mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il regarda en fronçant les sourcils les termes qu'un étudiant Ravenclaw avaient employés et secoua la tête, soulignant les erreurs qu'elle avait faites avant d'écrire quelques remarques à la fin du travail avec son gribouillage habituel, cursif, "un essai décevant, Mlle Nielston. Le dragonsbane doit être wolvesbane!" Tout en finissant plusieurs autres papiers et octroyant les D habituels, F et C occasionnels, il finit le potage et commença l'attaque d'un des trois plats de bifteck. Comment il s'est débrouillé, personne ne le savait, il corrigea les papiers et mangea le bifteck en même temps. Après un moment, il entendit des pas sortant de sa chambre et souleva la tête pour voir les deux filles s'approcher de la table à manger, les mains liées ensemble, parlant avec vivacité. Aucune d'elles ne le remarqua, donc il continua sa classification.  
  
"Professeur," Silverdawn dit vivement, ce qui fit de nouveau Snape froncer ses sourcils. Il souleva la tête, ses sourcils formant un v comme il répliqua, exaspéré, "Silver ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !" Les yeux platine scintillèrent en entendant ce commentaire et Silverdawn demanda avec bonhomie, "mais quel nom Hermione doit-elle vous attribuer ? Oncle Severus ?"  
  
"Hein ?" Hermione demanda, étourdie par cette conversation. Elle jeta un coup d'?il au professeur et eu le souffle coupé de voir son aspect identique avec le Severus Snape de son rêve. :: Dieux ! Ils sont si semblables! :: En fait, il était pratiquement identique à sa version plus jeune, sauf les lignes gravées de manière permanente sur son front et les mèches grisonnantes dans ses cheveux noirs. Son physique était aussi le bronzé et le pull-over à col roulé moulait confortablement son corps.  
  
"Vous soucierez-vous de partager ce qui est si intéressant pour que vous laissiez vos yeux sur moi pendant 2 minutes et 38 secondes, Mlle Granger ?" Le Maître des Breuvages magique demanda sarcastiquement, totalement oublieux du fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa forme habituelle de ' con graisseux ' à laquelle tous les étudiants et (la plupart du ) le personnel était habitué.  
  
"Non . Rien monsieur c'est juste que . Vous avez l'air . Différent." La brunette toussa, revivant le rêve bizarre de nouveau . :: Et penser que ce rêve était mystérieux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le Professeur Snape ressemble à ça ! :: En même temps, le professeur réalisa qu'il n'était pas sous Glamourie et des jurons furent prononcés par le professeur irrité. Bien que légers, ces jurons (dans des langues venant des 4 coins du globe) firent pouffer de rire Silverdawn, gagnant ainsi un regard mortel de son parrain. D'habitude, ce regard imposait le silence même à l'étudiant le plus mauvais d'Hogwarts, mais Silverdawn était déjà immunisé à un tel regard fixe (du à la courtoisie du Professeur Lucifer Kadamon et du Professeur Sedaris Snape) et ce regard servit seulement de carburant à l'hilarité qui brûlait en elle. Finalement, elle éclata de rire, incapable de le contenir plus longtemps.  
  
"Parrain, ton regard est aussi mauvais que celui que Père me donne parfois," dit la fille aux cheveux noirs entre deux rires, faisant froncer les sourcils de son parrain et secouer sa tête en signe de défaite, "Assez, Silver ." Silverdawn, à son tour, étouffa ses rires bébête et poussa Hermione à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en face du professeur fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"' Mione, Oncle Severus ne mordra pas. Il a juste l'air féroce." Silverdawn dit vivement, essayant de calmer la fille tendue.  
  
"Je suis désolé de ne pas être d'accord, Silver. On me connaît pour mordre littéralement aux têtes des étudiants et que d'après ce qu'on dit j'ai des crânes comme décorations dans mon appartement, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas." Snape dit cyniquement, se gagnant un coup de pied sur son genou sous la table.  
  
"Oncle!" La princesse aux cheveux noirs l'averti tandis qu'Hermione baissait les yeux vers son bifteck intact.  
  
"Ouch ." Snape tressailli et répondit à contrec?ur, "je fais des excuses, Mlle Granger. Ce n'était pas approprié. Cependant, aucun de mes étudiants ne doit connaître ma forme originale. Est-ce compris ?" Hermione inclina la tête silencieusement, mais plus capable de contenir sa curiosité, elle demanda à brûle-pourpoint, "Vous étiez toujours sous Glamourie ?" Cette question étonna Severus et il fixa ses yeux sur la fille un instant avant d'incliner la tête tout en buvant à petits coups son thé refroidi. À son signe d'approbation, Hermione devint excitée et demanda avec impatience, " Professeur, pouvez-vous m'apprendre comment l'employer ?"  
  
Cette demande soudaine fit Snape s'étrangler sur son thé et Silverdawn tapota à la hâte sur son dos. Quand il s'est finalement remis, il demanda, "Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?"  
  
"Pour quelques trucs ." Le Gryffindor répondit énigmatiquement. Snape choisi de ne pas pousser la question plus loin, mais refusa après une seconde l'hésitation, "Mlle Granger, je n'ai aucun temps pour le faire ." Regardant la fille abattue, il ajouta à la hâte, "Mais vous pouvez obtenir mon livre sur Glamourie sur la quatrième planche de la cheminée. Demandez à Silver de l'aide." "Vraiment ?" Les yeux cannelle d'Hermione s'éclairèrent et le professeur resta silencieux.  
  
Silverdawn souri et finalement parla, "' Mione, ton bifteck devient froid et Oncle, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas corriger et manger en même temps ? Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé!" Snape souri timidement à l'enfant le harcelant, prenant Hermione au dépourvu. Le professeur aux cheveux noirs surprit son regard fixe et essaya de parler sèchement, "Quoi maintenant ?" Regagnant ses sens, Hermione lui répondit étourdiment, "Oh, vous n'êtes pas mal quand vous souriez." On entendit tousser quand Silverdawn s'est pratiquement étranglée avec son potage tandis qu'une légère rougeur envahit les joues de Snape.  
  
"Dieu merci je ne souris pas beaucoup," il murmura et le rire gagna les deux filles. Sachant qu'il s'était rendu ridicule, il gronda, "Mangez votre nourriture avant qu'elle ne devienne froide." "Oui professeur." Les deux filles parlèrent à l'unisson et le professeur secoua juste sa tête, coupant son bifteck impitoyablement comme si cette action pouvait calmer son caractère. Les deux filles continuèrent à bavarder et Snape les rejoints maintes et maintes fois avant qu'il ne se soit finalement excusé pour corriger ses papiers. Silverdawn commença à débarrasser la table et Hermione aida en mettant l'alimentation restante dans le réfrigérateur. Elles essuyèrent la table et lavèrent la vaisselle ensemble et quand tout fut fait, elles s'assirent sur les chaises confortables à haut dossier devant la cheminée. Elles restèrent assis là pendant une longue période de temps, parlant des matières qu'elles avaient prises et de comment était l'horaire à UWIM. Les yeux de cannelle s'élargirent sur le fait qu'ils étudient plus longtemps que les étudiants d'Hogwarts, mais néanmoins, la brunette espérait qu'elle pourrait y entrer .  
  
Soudainement, le Professeur Snape sorti de son bureau, une expression illisible sur son visage, "qui a nettoyé ma pièce ?" Immédiatement, Hermione senti l'effroi la gagner, mais répondit timidement, "je l'ai fait, monsieur ." Elle s'attendit à être grondée, mais la sanction n'est jamais venue. Au lieu de cela, il lui donna un sourire rare et dit sincèrement, "Merci, Mlle Granger. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé."  
  
"Pardon ?" Ça étonna la préfète, mais Snape ne se donna pas la peine d'expliquer. Au lieu de cela, il est alla vers une planche et enleva un livre relié en cuir avant d'aller vers où elles étaient assises. Il remis le livre au Gryffindor déconcerté et dit, "Vous pouvez emprunter cela autant de temps que vous voulez. Mais ne le prêtez pas aux autres étudiants d'Hogwarts, particulièrement Potter et Weasley. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux." Hermione regarda le livre, choquée pendant que Silverdawn est juste restée assise là, doucement amusé. "Merci." Elle balbutia. Hermione s'estima abasourdi comme le Professeur continua, "je ferais mieux de vous escorter à vos dortoirs. Le couvre-feu est passé." Avec ça, il chassa les deux étudiantes de sa suite et les précéda pour les raccompagner.  
  
Il s'arrêta d'abord au portrait Gryffindor, avec l'intention d'envoyer la jeune fille au lit d'abord. Mais avant qu'Hermione ne soit entrée, elle demanda, " Monsieur, puis-je vous emprunter d'autres livres la prochaine fois ?" Snape fut ennuyé à la pensée que quelqu'un touche sa cachette privée, mais c'était Hermione Granger - l'étudiant le plus intelligent d'Hogwarts, (quoiqu'il ne l'ait admis qu'a contrec?ur) - ainsi il répondit, "Vous pouvez, mais vous devez être avec ou bien Silverdawn ou bien Azrael. N'entrez pas dans mes appartements sans l'un d'eux, ou moi, avec vous."  
  
Hermione souri à cela et sur l'impulsion, étreint le professeur fronçant (comme d'habitude) les sourcils. Le maître de breuvages magique resta juste debout là raidement, la vit passer par le portrait avant de récupérer ses sens et secoua sa tête dans le dégoût. Il vit le petit sourire ironique de Silverdawn et l'averti, "Ne commence même pas."  
  
"Je n'oserais même pas." Elle répondit indifféremment et allongea ses ailes, qui étaient d'un doux blanc argenté. Snape la suivit et tendit lui aussi les siennes. Ils commencèrent à voler à travers les murs (un des avantages d'être un ange), jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la statue Slytherin, qui était dans les cachots souterrains. En repliant leurs ailes dans leurs corps, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur tandis que Silverdawn commença, "Oncle, j'ai laissé une fiole de potion dans ta chambre à coucher, au-dessus de la cheminée. C'est un remède direct à toutes les sortes de malédictions et de poisons, Cruciatus inclus."  
  
En entendant cela, Severus Snape leva un sourcil tandis qu'il bougeait les longues mèches d'ébène qui bloquaient sa vue et demanda; "Tu as trouvé le remède pour Cruciatus ?"  
  
"Non, c'est Lightbringer qui l'a fait." Sa filleule répondit. Snape la regarda ses yeux incrédules, noirs comme du charbon brillant avec quelque chose apparenté à de l'amusement. Avec une ironie désabusée, il dit, "Je dois remercier ce ph?nix un jour."  
  
"Tu pourras le faire, bientôt." La fille répondit et Snape commanda à la statue, "Détraqueurs". Irrité par le mot de passe, la fille aux cheveux noirs dit méchamment, "Oncle, changes s'il te plaît le mot de passe bientôt. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus longtemps. Chaque fois que je l'entends, je me sens comme si j'étais prête à les tuer encore une fois."  
  
"Le passé te hante toujours ?" Snape demanda avec inquiétude. Au signe d'approbation de sa nièce, il mentalement fait une note pour ne pas oublier de le changer bientôt et la fit entrer en premier, avant d'entrer avec elle. Rendu perplexe quant à savoir pourquoi il la suivit, Silverdawn regarda Snape et le professeur dit juste négligemment, "je ne les ai pas contrôler hier soir. Ainsi si je ne vérifie pas sur eux aujourd'hui, ça va être le chaos."  
  
La fille rit et tous deux marchèrent dans la salle commune, seulement pour la trouver exceptionnellement calme. Il n'y avait aucun étudiant chahuteur en vue. Au lieu de cela, seuls Draco, Lawrence et Nikolai étaient dans la pièce, juste devant la cheminée, jouant aux Echecs version Magicien. En voyant le professeur et la fille, ils firent signe de la main et Snape fronça les sourcils, demandant, "N'est ce pas déjà le couvre-feu ? Pourquoi vous trois n'êtes pas en train de dormir ?"  
  
"Oh! Nous attendions Silver, Oncle." Le neveu de Snape - Lawrence, a dit avec culot, tandis que Draco demanda, "Monsieur, quand avez-vous commencé à vous déplacer dans Hogwarts avec 'Glamourie' ?" Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco voyait le Professeur Snape sans 'Glamourie', mais c'était la première fois qu'il était sans 'Glamourie' dans Hogwarts (autre part que sa pièce). En se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de remettre le charme, Snape frappa sa tête et gémit, "Dieu! J'avais oublié!"  
  
"Maintenant c'est nouveau ça." Nikolai souri et tous les autres, incluant Snape lui-même, rirent. Finalement, Snape regagna le contrôle et dit d'une façon stricte, "Mon apparence de côté, tous, rangez vos affaires et au lit."  
  
"C'est assez facile." Draco répliqua et claqua des doigts deux fois. Immédiatement, les pièces d'échecs furent réparées, réuni et rangées dans un des buffets sur le côté.  
  
"Crâneur ." Lawrence murmura, ce qui fit le garçon aux cheveux argentés lui tirer la langue. Lawrence à son tour, tira sa langue à Draco et Silverdawn secoué la tête à leur fausse immaturité. Se sentant fatigué, elle alla embrasser le professeur sur la joue, bailla et annonça, "je vais dormir. Nuit, oncle. Bonne nuit chacun."  
  
"Bonne nuit." Tous répondirent avec impertinence et retournèrent à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Snape était le dernier à partir, mais avant, il mit le charme de 'Glamourie' et finalement alla à ses pièces obtenir plus de sommeil.  
  
........................................................................... .  
  
L'aube vint à une vitesse étonnante et la plupart des étudiants UWIM revinrent seulement aux dortoirs d'Hogwarts vers environ quatre heures du matin en raison de leurs classes à UWIM. Les membres de la Cour de Douze étaient les seuls sans classes, mais eux aussi, avaient une réunion à UWIM à 0300 Ante Méridien qui a duré jusqu'à 0700 Ante Méridien. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Le prochain bal qui était, et pour Hogwarts et pour UWIM ainsi que plus de travail de breuvages magique.  
  
Ashteroth s'était plaint fort longtemps, mais la ferma quand les aînés - Valérie, Joshua et Geraldine - arrivèrent pour la réunion. La réunion n'était pas si mal parce que tous avaient un accord tacite de ne pas faire autre chose pendant la discussion. Cependant, chacun d'eux s'assoupissait pratiquement quand ils marchèrent en traînant les pieds vers réfectoire, plus encore pendant le petit déjeuner.  
  
"Azrael, Tristan, Ambre, Aki . Pourquoi avez vous l'air si . Mort ?" Ron demanda quand les quatre se traînèrent finalement à leurs places.  
  
"Nous devons juste mourir et tout laisser en plan." Tristan bougonna et les trois autres UWIM donnèrent des signes d'approbations emphatiques. Harry vit leurs expressions et demanda curieusement, "Pourquoi êtes-vous donc fatigués ? Pas bien dormis ?" "Je n'ai pratiquement jamais dormi!" Hideaki gémit, peignant ses cheveux blonds d'une main. Ambre fut d'accord et se plaint, "ces protections m'ont pratiquement drainé jusqu'au c?ur ! Az, pourquoi as-tu tenu que nous nous rencontrions à cette foutue heure dieu ?"  
  
En frappant légèrement la tête de la fille qui se plaignait, il dit sérieusement, "le Directeur Haldorne veut voir la proposition et le comité organisé bientôt. Donc nous ferions aussi bien d'obeir et de faire avec. Alors, nous serions tous capables d'avoir quelques nuit de sommeil."  
  
"Combien de temps durait la réunion ?" Ron demanda curieusement, tandis qu'Harry écoutait attentivement. "Euh . De trois à sept heures du matin. Donc environ quatre heures." Azrael répondit après l'envoi d'un bonjour par l'esprit à sa soeur. Tous les étudiants qui avaient entendu l'échange les regardèrent fixement, totalement stupéfié quant à l'heure de la réunion et tous soulagés de ne pas avoir un programme si dément. Hermione, qui avait écouté avec la moitié d'une oreille, avait tressailli mais n'avait rien dit. Comme d'habitude, elle avait un livre épais avec elle et était actuellement absorbée par ça. L'attention d'Azrael fut attrapée et il demanda, "' Mione, que lis-tu ?"  
  
"Doit être L'histoire d'Hogwarts . Je jure, elle vit à travers ce livre." Ron réfléchi à haute voix, se gagnant un regard mortel de sa meilleure amie. Ambre, qui était assise à côté d'Hermione, vit le titre du livre relié en cuir et dit en assyrien, "Glamourie ? Depuis quand as-tu été intéressées par ça ? Et n'est ce pas le livre d'Oncle Severus ?" A la mention du nom d'Oncle Severus trois autres membres de la Cour de Douze eurent l'air de sortir de leur torpeur et Hideaki demanda en allemand, "il vous a prêtés ça ?" À son incrédulité, Hermione fut perplexe, mais inclina la tête. Azrael la regarda curieusement et finalement demanda dans une langue que seuls deux d'entre eux comprirent - Angélique, "' Mione, pourquoi as-tu voulu ce livre ?" Distraitement, Hermione répondit dans la même langue sans sourciller, "j'en ai besoin pour essayer quelque chose ."  
  
Le Prince aux cheveux argentés décida de ne pas discuter plus sur le sujet, mais Ron demanda, "Mione, quelle langue était ce ?"  
  
"anglais." La fille mis une mèche perdue de cheveux châtains derrière son oreille, toujours très absorbé par les applications de Glamourie. Harry vit cela et conseilla le rouquin, "Ron, comme tu peux le voir, elle lit. Et quand elle lit, ne te donnes même pas la peine de lui demander quelque chose. C'est inutile - les réponses qu'elle donne seront toujours sans aucun sens." Les gens qui entendirent cela rirent, mais Hermione resta imperturbable, avant qu'Azrael ne demande, "qu'avons-nous maintenant ?"  
  
"Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (a/n : à partir de maintenant = DCFM), avec Slytherin . De nouveau. " Lee Jordans, placé tout près, répondit.  
  
"Un autre Snape!" Neville Longbottom gémit, voyant comment intimidant le Maître de Breuvages magique était déjà. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était encore un autre Snape. Avec consolation, Tristan tapota le dos du garçon abattu et le consola, "Allez, le Professeur Salazar n'est pas si mal ."  
  
"Espérons-le." Lavande Brown dit et la plupart des 6ème années Gryffindors consentirent. Les étudiants UWIM voulurent protester de leur discrimination envers les Snape, mais se firent taire par Azrael, qui parla, "Ne le jugez- le pas par son frère, mais par ce qu'il EST et FAIT. En plus, le Professeur Severus Snape n'est pas du tout un mauvais homme ."  
  
Ron se racla la gorge et Harry fit monter ses verres, disant d'un ton désabusé, "Tu devras m'en convaincre, Az. Je ne pense pas que je serai jamais d'accord avec cette déclaration." Le Prince sourit mystérieusement et donna quelque conseil, "Il ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il parait. De plus, ne jugez jamais un livre sur sa couverture et comme d'habitude, seulement le temps dira si ma déclaration est vraie. N'es-tu pas d'accord, ' Mione."  
  
"Ouais . Snape n'est pas si mal en réalité." La brunette dit à contrec?ur, pensant à ses manières civiles hier soir et chacun devint silencieux. Finalement, ils commencèrent à aller vers la salle de classe de DCFM, qui était plutôt loin du réfectoire. Harry et Ron s'échangèrent des regards étranges, avant de sourire. Azrael le vit et demanda, "qu'avez-vous en tête vous deux ?" Sursautant au fait d'avoir le Prince découvrant qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose, Harry dit sincèrement, yeux brillant d'impatience, "puisque nous avons fait une trêve avec Mal . Draco. J'ai décidé de revenir à deux garçons particuliers ." Ron regarda fixement les garçons volumineux la table Slytherin et fut d'accord, "Et puisque j'ai deux frères dont les inventions sont merveilleuses, nous pourrions aussi les laisser devenir nos cobayes." Les yeux saphir scintillèrent en entendant ça comme Azrael est soudainement devenu très désireux pour voir les résultats, "alors nous devrions y aller. Je veux aller voir Sherry."  
  
"Elle te manque déjà ?" Hideaki le taquina et Ambre ajouta 'innocemment', "Pas habitué à ne pas dormir ensemble ?" Les étudiants d'Hogwarts qui avaient entendu élargirent leurs yeux et Azrael regarda fixement les deux grandes langues, avant d'expliquer, "Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Juste dormir, pas le sexe ou tout ce que l'homme et la femme font." Ca n'a pas convaincu tout le monde, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier plus. Ils étaient, après tout, jumeaux . Quoique personne ne le sache. Au lieu de cela, il s'avança vers la table Slytherin avec les trois autres membres de la Cour de Douze, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ignorant tous les regards glacials et les insultes lancé sur leur chemin. Une fois, quand les insultes avaient dépassé les bornes, Azrael fit taire le garçon avec un regard froid qui était l'équivalent de celui de son Chef de Maison. Le regard fit le garçon si effrayé qu'il fut à demi pétrifié. Après tout, Azrael n'était pas le Gardien du Temps pour rien. Son travail lui fut désigné et de temps en temps, il devait traiter avec les dirigeants de différentes régions et il avait pendant ces moments appris à surmonter l'art du regard fixe . S'il y en avait un.  
  
Parvenant à la place où Silverdawn et Cie étaient assis, Azrael demanda d'une voix plaisante, "Y allons-nous ? Le professeur Salazar attend." Draco souri à la mention de l'enseignant DCFM, ainsi que Lawrence, mais Silverdawn répondit, "Allez-y d'abord. Je dois voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour quelques trucs administratif." Elle se tourna pour prendre son sac, mais le fardeau fut pris par son jumeau, qui la réprimanda, "Tu aurais pu me demander de le faire." La fille aux cheveux noirs secoua juste la tête et lui parla par télépathie.  
  
:: Aucun problème. Va t'occuper de Niko. Je vais y aller tout de suite. ::  
  
:: Non, il va y avoir un peu d'amusement. Reste et regarde. :: Déconcertée, Silverdawn regarde son jumeau, réunissant ses yeux saphir avec ses yeux argent. Avec obéissance, elle s'assit et regarda. Négligemment, Harry dit à Draco, "Yo Draco, envie de venir aux classes avec nous ?" étonné, le garçon aux cheveux blond platine inclina la tête et se leva, comme Ron lançait une main autour de ses épaules. Étrange comme il semble, les trois garçons avaient l'air très bien ensemble et avant qu'ils ne soient partis, Harry jeta une remarque impromptue aux gardes du corps de Draco, "Une chose, Crabbe, Goyle. Mieux vaut manger avant que ça ne devienne froid. La classe est sur le point de commencer."  
  
Tandis que les deux idiots regardaient Harry, Ron avait tranquillement soulevé sa baguette magique et aspergé une sorte de substance pulvérulente dans leurs plats employant la magie. Cette poudre était invisible aux yeux humains, ainsi aucun Slytherin ne l'a vue. En entendant cela, le duo commença à mâcher leur nourriture sous le regard fixe d'Harry, Ron et étonnamment, d'Azrael aussi. Très vite, les deux idiots stupides commencèrent à suer comme l'enfer et essayaient en vain de s'éventer.  
  
"Comment se fait-il qu'il fait si chaud soudainement ?" Goyle demanda, ayant l'air très bizarre.  
  
"Je ne sais pas." Crabbe répondit, ne sachant pas que faire. Lentement, leurs chemises commencèrent à fondre et leurs visages sont devenus très rouges. Harry vit les résultats et a ri, mais Ron leur donna un conseil, "Allez voir Madame Pomfrey avant que vous ne soyez nus une fois que tous vos vêtements auront fondu." Les autres Slytherins les virent et la table entière éclata de rire. Satisfait des résultats, Harry a fait une remarque à personne en particulier "Il semblerait que notre plus récente invention marche à merveille." Draco l'entendit et dit, " Madame Pomfrey va avoir notre peau."  
  
"Comme si je m'en souciais ! De toute manière, nous nous sommes occupé de tes ' gardes du corps, donc te soucies-tu d'y aller ?" Ron haussa les épaules tandis qu'Hermione riait sottement de l'état des deux garçons. Silverdawn, qui était restée silencieuse tout le temps, réprimanda le duo, " vous deux devriez être reconnaissants que nous soyons ici. Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Snape serait heureux de ça." Les membres de la Cour des Douze approuvèrent et tous sortirent du hall - chacun allant à sa salle de classe et Silver partant vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. ........................................................................... . Fin du Chapitre 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui aurait pensé voir Snape avec des ailes ? 0_0 ! Dix points à qui devine pourquoi Hermione veut apprendre le Glamourie (non, elle n'a pas de complexes ! ) 


	10. chapitre 8

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, vraiment. Mais bon vous savez ce que c'est : blocus, exams,. oui et sorties aussi Mais bon. voilà un nouveau chap, j'espere que vous apprécierez  
  
La reponse à la question sera dans le prochain chap , mais je peux dire qu'il y en a qui sont assez proche.  
  
Julie  
  
  
  
The Awakening of a Royal  
  
Chapitre 8 : Duel avec Lucifer . Oww!  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore sourit à la fille debout devant lui et lui recommanda vivement de prendre place, "Silver, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure ?" La fille aux cheveux noirs lui rendit son sourire tout en lui remettant une épaisse pile de papier, " Professeur Dumbledore," Silverdawn commença poliment, "ce sont tous les dossiers de chaques étudiants UWIM, centrés principalement sur leurs performances à l'école. Je suis désolé de te les donner si tard ." Le vieux professeur regarda fixement la liasse de papiers exaspéré, "Tu veux que je meure en essayant d'achever de les lire ?" Silverdawn fronça un peu les sourcils, mais elle savait que l'homme âgé la taquinait. Ainsi, nonchalamment, elle parla d'une voix traînante, "ce n'est pas comme si tu allais mourir bientôt." Cette remarque fit rire chaleureusement Dumbledore et d'un ton léger, il demanda, "que veux-tu ? Comme d'habitude ?"  
  
Silverdawn fit un petit signe de tête et une tasse de moka apparu devant elle. Elle pris une petite gorgée expérimentale, savourant le goût corsé et elle reprit instantanément du poil de la bête. Béatement, elle soupira, se plaignant un peu, "Pourquoi ne fournissent-ils pas de café pendant les repas ? Je me sens si éreinté ! Et le plus mauvais est le fait que nous ne puissions pas faire de magie dans le réfectoire, donc je ne peux pas même faire apparaître une tasse de café pour moi !"  
  
"Enfant, tu dois comprendre . tous les gens n'ont pas ton goût." Dumbledore lui rappela, compatissant envers sa situation critique. Après tout, c'était un fait connu parmi les amis proches des Kadamon que pratiquement tous sont douloureusement dépendants du café . Et la raison ? Il leur rend du poil de la bête parce qu'ils ne dorment presque jamais, ainsi, la caféine dans le café leur est comme une bouée de sauvetage, les tenant éveillée pendant la journée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hogwarts n'encourage pas leurs étudiants à prendre de telles boissons, donc, la seule réserve d'une telle boisson était sur la table principale. En voyant que sa tasse était vide, Dumbledore versa un peu plus du sombre liquide dans la tasse de porcelaine, gagnant un sourire reconnaissant de sa filleule.  
  
Essayant de changer de sujet, Dumbledore commença, "j'ai entendu dire que Severus avait retiré le charme de 'Glamourie' et oublié de le remettre hier dans la nuit." Ce n'était pas une question, mais une déclaration et la voix du professeur âgé était teintée de curiosité tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'hilarité non cachée. Silverdawn le vit et ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, car dans son esprit, la scène de son autre parrain gémissant rejoua de nouveau, la faisant rire à nouveau. Sachant que l'incident avait dû être très amusant, Dumbledore s'estima déçu de ne pas y avoir assisté. Alors, Fawkes vola de sa perche pour se poser sur l'épaule du Directeur, secouant son plumage d'or rouge. En voyant la fille, le ph?nix la salua dans sa propre langue, qui sonna comme une série des sons aigus et graves aux oreilles d'un homme normal, " Bonjour, milady."  
  
"Bonjour," Silverdawn répondit agréablement, "et arrête d'être si formel !" Le ph?nix donna une ébauche de rire, laissant un professeur perplexe jetant un coup d'?il sur eux tandis qu'ils bavardaient avec vivacité. En feuilletant négligemment les papiers, il fit des notes sur plusieurs d'entre eux, permettant au ph?nix et à la fille d'avoir un bavardage court avant de réprimander la fille aux cheveux noirs, "Enfant, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de bavarder avec Fawkes et d'aller en classe avant que ton professeur suivant ne te donne une retenue."  
  
"Pas de problèmes, le Professeur Salazar est habitué à de tels retards." Silverdawn répondit avec insolence tandis qu'elle essayait de tresser ses longs cheveux en une natte convenable, "quelqu'un a déjà essayé de nous trouver ?"  
  
"Plus que tu ne l'aurais imaginé," dit Dumbledore, "Remerciez Merlin que Lucifer vous avait fait mettre des patronages hier dans la nuit. Si non, ces journalistes auraient essaimé comme des sauterelles ." Il repensa aux paquets de journalistes bloqués par le patronage de protection qu'Azrael avait placé et frissonna un peu. Silverdawn se senti mal que son parrain doive porter les problèmes de leur présence ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider . Ce n'est pas comme si ses frères et elle aimaient être harceler.  
  
"Dieu Merci, je ne suis pas entré à l'école comme une Kadamon. S'ils savaient qu'il y a un voyant dans ce château, la presse mondiale viendrait en masse ici ." Silverdawn pensa cyniquement et le Directeur fut d'accord avec un léger signe d'approbation.  
  
"Cependant, je suis désolé, Oncle." La jeune fille de dix-sept parla doucement.  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave." Dumbledore l'assura et la poussa vers la porte, réprimandant moqueusement, "je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de suivre des leçons sur les Forces du Mal, mais DCFM est toujours une classe obligatoire pour tous les étudiants. Donc maintenant, vas-y !" Marchant vers la porte, Silver salua le Directeur et imita un soldat, "Chef, oui, Chef." Dumbledore rit sous cape tandis que la fille fermait la lourde porte de chêne derrière elle. ............................................................................  
  
Une demi-heure plus tôt 4ème étage, Aile Nord, toute la zone Hogwarts École de Sorcellerie et Magie 5ème année classe de Duel : Gryffindor et Hufflepuff Enseignant-en-charge : Professeur Lucifer Kadamon  
  
Le formidable professeur entra dans la salle de classe de Duel, qui a compris une grande salle intérieure plus une petite salle de classe avec juste assez d'espace pour les tables et les chaises pour les étudiants. Apparemment, Duel était plus de travail pratique que de théorie et tous les étudiants étaient appréhensifs quant à ce qu'ils devraient faire, particulièrement les étudiants UWIM. Après tout, le Professeur Lucifer Kadamon était un Duelliste renommé, dont le style et la manière de Duel avaient été considéré légendaire. Il a appris Duel aux étudiants les plus avancés et les plus doués de Maître et d'Honneurs, donc peu d'étudiant apprirent de lui.  
  
Ses cheveux platine ont cinglé l'air élégamment comme le Maître de Duel s'arrêta devant les étudiants qui étaient tous assis d'une façon ordonnée. En fixant les yeux sur eux comme un faucon, il commença d'une voix douce, dangereuse, une voix qui sonna dans toutes leurs oreilles ; une qui a exigé le respect, "Tous d'entre vous, rappelez-vous cela. Duel n'est comme aucun autre sujet que l'on vous enseigne - il exige l'esprit, la force physique, l'agilité et la capacité de garder la tête froide pendant les batailles. La plupart du temps, je vous formerai dans l'utilisation de malédictions et de sortilèges; avec en complément des heure de conditionnement physique chaque semaine."  
  
Il fixa des yeux les cinq étudiants UWIM de la classe de Gryffindor et d'Hufflepuff, particulièrement son protégé (qui était la aussi ) et ajouta, s'adressant à eux, "Cela vous inclut aussi." La classe entière, sauf Kyle (son protégé) gémi, mais ils se sont tus à la lueur glaciale des yeux du jeune professeur. Ses yeux améthyste ont semblé les transpercés et un frisson froid rampa le long de leur dos. Quand Lucifer eut de nouveau réuni l'attention de la classe, il continua d'un ton bas, parlant d'une voix traînante, "venez maintenant . Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un combat réel."  
  
Ses yeux s'obscurcirent lentement devenant d'un profond pourpre royal, brillant avec quelque chose d'apparenté à l'espièglerie. En voyant ça, tous les étudiants UWIM devinrent très désolé de la personne qui allait être le spécimen du Maître de Duel. Précautionneusement, la classe suivi le professeur aux cheveux argentés en bas des halls avant qu'ils n'atteignirent la jonction qui menait à la gargouille en pierre, qui gardait le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Une fois là, il s'arrêta brusquement et dit, "la première personne qui sortira de la pièce se battra avec mon simulacre. Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ?"  
  
Un Hufflepuff leva sa main timidement et le professeur demanda, "Oui ?"  
  
"C'est une réplique exacte de l'invocateur, mais il agit seulement sous les ordres de l'invocateur. Autrement dit, c'est comme une marionnette que le propriétaire pourrait contrôler facilement pour faire un travail." La fille Hufflepuff dit doucement, n'osant pas rencontrer les yeux du professeur. Remarquant sa crainte, il ramollit son ton un peu et dit d'un air approbateur, "Bonne explication. Cinq points à Hufflepuff. C'est l'explication d'un simulacre régulier. Cependant, on n'exigera pas de celui que j'emploie de demander ce que je veux qu'il fasse. Au lieu de cela, il aura ma connaissance de sortilèges, etc. pour attaquer la personne particulière. Ainsi, je ne le contrôlerai pas du tout. Maintenant, je veux que tous d'entre vous restent silencieux et observent les mouvements."  
  
La fille Hufflepuff rayonna sous l'éloge du beau professeur et la classe entière obéi aux ordres de Lucifer, prévoyant un duel entre le Professeur Kadamon et le Professeur Dumbledore. Doucement, Lucifer prononça, "Lucifer Replicatus." Une image vague commença à apparaître devant le professeur et les étudiants eurent le souffle coupé quand un sosie exact du professeur se forma. Il était identique, de la couleur unique des cheveux d'argent au diaboliquement beau petit sourire satisfait sur son visage ainsi que le comportement que le professeur avait. Les étudiants UWIM durent reconnaître la supériorité du jeune Maître de Duel pour être capable d'exécuter un charme si difficile en juste quelques secondes, mais Kyle entendit des bruits et alerta son mentor, "Monsieur, quelqu'un arrive."  
  
Immédiatement, chacun devint silencieux comme Lucifer prononça les charme pour protéger l'aile entière et les étudiants furent inclus dans un dôme protégé. Il laissa alors le simulacre entrer en vue de la personne, prononça un charme d'invisibilité (inconnu du commun des mortels) sur les étudiants et lui-même et observa. ............................................................................  
  
Silverdawn venait juste de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore quand elle arriva face à face avec son frère aîné, qui avait l'air d'être dans une très mauvaise humeur. Sentant que quelque chose était incorrecte, elle devint prudente et demanda, "Professeur ? Y a-t-il ." Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, car l'homme aux cheveux argentés commença à l'attaquer, forçant la fille déconcertée de passer en mode défensif presque automatiquement.  
  
"Luce !" Silverdawn cria lorsqu'elle vit que les yeux pourpres ne possédaient plus d'âme. La coquille vide l'effraya horriblement et elle commença à résister aux sortilèges, au lieu de juste les fuir.  
  
"Petrificus Totallus!"  
  
Lucifer sauta loin du sortilège avec légèreté et en prononça un autre, "Solaris Destructo !"  
  
La terre commença à se fissurer, commençant de Lucifer jusqu'où Silverdawn était debout. La fille fit une série de sauts en arrière, avec la fissure après elle avant qu'elle n'ait frappé le mur. Elle sauta alors loin des débris et s'éleva en hauteur, au sommet du plafond. Là, elle leva sa main, ne se dérangeant même pas d'employer une baguette magique et cria, "Aurelius Rendezvous !" Les faisceaux de lumière jaillirent, de sa main allongée, en forme de flèches, mais le professeur les esquiva tous, se déplaçant si vite que ses actions furent effacées.  
  
Approchant, il engagea le combat corps à corps avec sa s?ur, impitoyable comme d'habitude. Ses coups de pied et ses coups de poing étaient forts, mais la fille était aussi bonne, étant capable de tenir sa position. Cependant, Lucifer était considéré comme un tueur professionnel et Silverdawn tressailli de temps à autre quand elle rencontra son attaque en pleine force. Incapable de tenir le coup, la fille aux cheveux noirs sauta loin du professeur, criant, "Tsunami Laystacia !" Une tornade englouti le professeur, mais il cria, "Terra Cytosia !" L'élément de terre résista à la magie basée sur vent et il s'éleva quelques pieds au-dessus, debout sur une des grandes statues alignées. Silverdawn est descendit d'un bond de sa place et le regardé fixement, en garde le temps entier.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Lucifer chuchota et tous les étudiants britanniques qui l'entendirent dire cela a haletèrent. Cependant, les protections étaient insonorisées, laissant Silverdawn incapable de les entendre. Elle sauta loin et sur la gargouille, avant de crier un autre sortilège, "Comtempoúr ultimatum !" Légèrement, elle alla à l'opposé du site de bataille, essayant de penser :: Pourquoi Luce est fou furieux ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose ! ::  
  
Lucifer fut un peu occupé par le dernier charme infligé sur lui, mais récupéra très vite, disant froidement, "lá figment Dementor's Kiss." En entendant cela, le sang des étudiants UWIM et de Silverdawn se gela. La fille aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait pas croire que son frère prononcerait cette malédiction sur elle et en rage, elle essaya d'appeler une bonne pensée et chuchota, "Expecto Patronum Divisio !" Une image éthérée d'un loup apparu de son corps (elle n'employait pas de baguette magique) et chassa la malédiction, mais dans le processus, sa tresse lâcha et elle poussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles impatiemment.  
  
Lucifer vit ce point faible dans sa défense et pris l'occasion de lui donner un coup de pied dur dans l'estomac. Chacun tressailli à la cruauté du coup de pied, mais Silverdawn lui en donna un semblable sur le périnée. Il ne sembla pas dérouté par cela . Ce qui fit que la fille devint très soupçonneuse. Prudemment, elle continua le combat corps à corps et découvrit que son frère n'avait jamais une seule fois grimacé à cause d'une attaque qui avait en réalité atteint son corps.  
  
:: Même Luce sentirai la douleur pour la quantité d'attaques qu'il reçoit maintenant. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu le moindre mal . Ce qui peut seulement signifier . :: La réalisation est née sur elle et elle repensa aux yeux sans c?ur. Mentalement, elle se réprimanda:: Pourquoi suis-je aussi idiote ? :: Levant sa main, elle prononça, "Lucifer Dissipatus."  
  
Simultanément, le simulacre disparu et Silverdawn soupira, sachant qu'on l'avait dupé de nouveau, "Lucifer ." En même temps, le professeur aux cheveux argentés démonta tous les charmes. Tous les étudiants étaient abasourdis par le duel entre le professeur et l'étudiant, particulièrement les étudiants Hogwarts, qui étaient stupéfiés par la magie sans baguette. Tandis que les étudiants avaient la bouche grande ouverte vers l'étudiant actuellement-dans -la -maison-Slytherin, Kyle resta juste silencieux, se demandant si elle était fâchée.  
  
Le Maître de Duel ri sous cape à sa s?ur comme il démontait le charme d'invisibilité. Chacun s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit fâchée, en rage, ou même bouleversée ; mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle sourit avec le sourire habituel qu'elle donnait à chacun. Aussi, personne ne remarqua que ses yeux prenaient une couleur pâle de violet argenté, à part Kyle et le professeur. Kyle avait pratiqué le Duel avec Silverdawn pendant des temps innombrables et étant dans la même Maison (Gahedriel), il était arrivé à connaître très bien la princesse. Ainsi, quand il vit ce regard, la même pensée se réalisa dans l'esprit du professeur et celui de Kyle:: Oh-oh . ::  
  
"Lucifer . Chéri." Silverdawn souri doucement au Maître de Duel, mais le professeur pouvait sentir la fureur cachée derrière cette façade douce et recula intérieurement. En se maintenant au niveau de la comédie, l'homme aux cheveux argentés cacha ses émotions derrière un beau sourire, répondant d'une façon basse, enrouée, "Oui, ma douce ?" La fille offrit une main vers son frère, qu'il pris et embrassa à l'articulation d'une façon courtoise. Silverdawn pris l'occasion de placer un charme ralentissant l'engourdissement sur son frère pas soupçonneux et le gronda, "Lucifer, et si j'avais été touché par un de ces sortilèges ?"  
  
"Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas été." Il répondit avec désinvolture, mais la tira tout près pour la contrôler. Il vit les contusions colorées et les coupes et regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir arrêté le Duel quand il l'a vue. D'un ton de commandant, il dit, "Va voir Pomfrey maintenant."  
  
"Non . J'ai classe maintenant."  
  
"Silver ." Lucifer gronda, exaspéré par sa soeur. Silverdawn ne semblait pas être dérangé par les blessures, mais son frère l'était et il savait que Mikael et Raphael allaient le tuer s'ils découvraient qu'elle a été blessée, (ce qui allait être le cas tôt ou tard.)  
  
Les étudiants Hogwarts étaient totalement fascinés par la conversation du frère et de la s?ur, chacun déduisant qu'ils étaient impliqués dans un rapport de professeur - élève (comme ils n'ont pas su qu'ils étaient frères et s?urs). Mais les cinq étudiants UWIM - particulièrement Kyle - savait mieux. On savait que le professeur Kadamon était ultra protecteur envers sa seule s?ur : À moins que ça ne soit nécessaire, le professeur aux cheveux argentés ne soumettrait jamais sa s?ur à des blessures, peu importe si elles étaient mineures. En conséquence, quand ils virent la princesse sortant du bureau du Directeur, ils s'étaient demandés si le professeur arrêterait 'la démonstration' prétendue. Néanmoins, le duel continua, laissant les étudiants perplexes, mais excité, puisque la Gahedriel aux cheveux noirs était un Duelliste excellent, peut-être même meilleur qu'Azrael, quoiqu'elle participe rarement .  
  
Actuellement, la fille noire de cheveux était dans l'étreinte du beau professeur et ceux avec le cadeau mage auraient été capables de voir le transfert d'énergie du professeur à l'étudiant. Silverdawn souri avec reconnaissance à son frère, mais sa fureur ne fut pas diminuée. Cherchant dans ses yeux pourpre pale, elle parla d'une voix douce, ses yeux s'obscurcissant dans une couleur améthyste pure, "Luce, je ne t'ai pas pardonné pour cette question précédente ."  
  
Le professeur aux cheveux argentés sembla sur ses gardes et parla d'un ton prudent, "que veux-tu, honey ?"  
  
"Juste un baiser." Silverdawn répondit doucement, lui donnant un sourire innocent qui aurait fait tomber à la renverse toute l'espèce masculine. Lucifer poussa un soupir de soulagement, récupéra rapidement et donna un sourire éblouissant en le retour.  
  
"Aucun problème à cela."  
  
Et encore une autre scène de baiser ardente eut lieu dans le vestibule. Chacun regarda fixement le couple dans l'incrédulité, mais la scène chaude fut perturbée en moins de quelques secondes. Lucifer avait engagé Silverdawn dans un baiser prolongé, mais en embrassant, Silverdawn regarda fixement son frère et avec une lueur méchante dans ses yeux maintenant violets, lui donna un dur coup de genou dur sur le périnée, aussi rusée et aussi impitoyable que n'importe quel personnel de l'Enfer.  
  
Lucifer tressailli sous l'assaut soudain, sortant sa s?ur de son étreinte. La fille noire de cheveux souriait méchamment à son incrédulité, disant légèrement en grec, "c'est ce qui vous arrive pour m'avoir effrayer. Comprenons-nous bien, Luce, n'emploie jamais cette malédiction sur moi . Tu sais à quoi je me réfère. Et souviens-toi, la manière des Kadamon est de revenir à leurs ennemis avec une vengeance égale. Tu le sais mieux que je ne fais."  
  
En murmurant un charme pour tenir la douleur assourdie, Lucifer bougonna en français, "j'aurais dû savoir que tu me ferais cela ." Silverdawn continua à rire, aussi bien que les étudiants UWIM, qui l'ont fait silencieusement.  
  
"Je suis aussi une Kadamon, le frère. Ce que tu m'as fait mérite une punition." La fille répondit en japonais sardoniquement.  
  
Alors, revenant à l'Anglais, elle dit, "Kyle, aide le Professeur Kadamon pour ses classes aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura un bon temps." Kyle lui donna un salut crispé et elle continua, "Luce, tu ne te sentiras absolument pas en forme aujourd'hui, donc prends un bon repos plus tard. Jusqu'à alors, au revoir." Elle donna un baiser tendre à son frère sur le front et avança rapidement vers la classe de DCFM, pour laquelle elle était terriblement en retard, se sentant plus qu'un peu fatiguée.  
  
:: Il semblerait que je ne me sois pas totalement remise encore . :: Elle pensa sèchement tandis qu'elle tourna brusquement à un croisement. ............................................................................  
  
2ème étage, Aile Sud, 3e-5e salles de classe Hogwarts École de Sorcellerie et Magie Défense Contre les Forces du Mal 6ème année : Gryffindor et Slytherin (.encore) DCFM Enseignant : Professeur Salazar Snape  
  
  
  
Comme d'habitude, la classe était séparée en deux sections invisibles, celle où les Gryffindors étaient assis et l'autre où les Slytherins se trouvaient. Le professeur Salazar avait été très patient envers eux dans le sens ou il avait agréablement ignoré les insultes douces que les deux maisons se lançaient, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ces deux maisons avaient une rivalité si forte. À la différence de Severus, il n'était jamais allé à Hogwarts en ses années. Au lieu de cela, il entra dans une école privée en Roumanie en raison de son inclination pour les dragons et aussi à cause du fait que la Roumanie était un sanctuaire renommé pour toutes sortes de dragons. Après la réception d'un diplôme, il passa quatre ans à UWIM en raison de ses résultats meilleurs que la moyenne, qui le mirent dans la Maison de Maîtres Unie Rekarlis. Dans son ancienne école en Roumanie, quoique la rivalité des maisons soit commune, chaque maison était sur des termes agréables entre elles, ainsi il n'avait jamais éprouvé tels problèmes. L'institut Uni était le même, même Gahedriel et Sevosia étaient amical l'une envers l'autre, surtout en raison du fait que les membres de la Cour de Douze étaient toujours de ces deux maisons.  
  
En conséquence, bien qu'il soit tolérant avec eux, sa patience devenait de plus en plus mince. Il leur a appris les bases des arts sombres et leurs origines au travers d'images peintes sur morceau de cristal sur le mur, leur disant que la connaissance de l'histoire de la magie noire était une base de défense en elle-même que peu de personnes comprennent. La classe était fascinée par son explication, comme l'étaient les étudiants UWIM (qui avaient entendu cela auparavant) et personne ne l'a trouvé ennuyeux. Même les plus mauvais des Slytherins - Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson, étaient fascinées.  
  
Chacun remarqua aussi la différence entre ce professeur et son frère de façon éclatante. A part ceux de la Cour de Douze plus Hermione, chacun estima que le professeur semblait distinctement beau, à la différence de son frère. Les cheveux de Salazar étaient plutôt longs, un peu plus bas que ses épaules et étaient liés à la nuque avec un morceau bleu de velours. La couleur accentuait les reflets bleus de ses cheveux et le sourire qu'il avait toujours sur son visage a seulement servi à accentuer ses particularités attirantes. Au contraire du maître de breuvages magique, le professeur DCFM avait ses yeux noirs remplis de la bonne humeur au lieu d'indifférence et il était plutôt bronzé et maigre sous les peignoirs bleu foncé.  
  
Les membres de la Cour de Douze et Hermione savaient autrement. La découverte récente de la vraie forme de Professeur Severus Snape l'avait fait comparer le professeur de DCFM avec le Maître de Breuvages magique. Inévitablement, elle décida que le Maître de Breuvages magique était en réalité même plus beau que le Professeur Salazar, mais que ce dernier avait un peu plus l'air gamin en comparaison du regard mûr de son frère aîné. En somme, Hermione se demanda si les Snape étaient tout si beaux.  
  
:: A la réflexion, Lawrence ressemble vraiment au Professeur Snape (Severus) dans mon rêve. En vérité, si je veux voir à quoi Law ressemblera dans l'avenir, je dois juste regarder Snape et j'obtiendrai la réponse . :: Hermione pensa. Azrael senti son attention s'en aller à veau l'eau et demanda tranquillement, "un penny de tes pensées ?" Les yeux cannelle semblèrent un peu rêveurs, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, mais alors, elle répondit distraitement, "le Professeur Snape a en réalité l'air plus beau que le Professeur Salazar ."  
  
Harry et Ron, qui étaient plutôt absorbé dans l'explication du professeur DCFM, entendirent cette réponse par hasard et regardèrent fixement incrédules leur meilleure amie. Ron, qui était assis à côté d'elle, dit "Tu plaisantes !" Harry sembla vouloir dire les mêmes mots, mais resta silencieux après que Ron ai exprimé son opinion. Hermione, sachant qu'elle avait laissé échapper le secret du Maître de Breuvages magique, n'a rien dit avec tact tandis que le prince aux cheveux argentés riait sous cape tranquillement. En Islandais, il dit doucement, "je suis d'accord . Mais le Professeur Salazar semble certainement beaucoup plus jeune. Et en âge et en expérience ." Ce qui rendit perplexe Hermione, mais la peine sur le visage d'Azrael lui fit s'abstenir de demander plus. En poussant ses pensées loin, elle se concentra sur la classe, écoutant la conversation engageante du Professeur sur les manières dont beaucoup de malédictions furent créées.  
  
Ce qui était le plus amusant était que, par la recherche pratique, beaucoup de magiciens avaient découvert que presque TOUS les sortilèges et les malédictions (incluant les trois Impardonnables) furent créés purement par accident. Peu d'entre eux furent créés pour le but principal de meurtre. Comme les siècles passent, la quantité d'inventions accidentelles de charmes s'accrut et les magiciens sombres commencèrent à les manipuler pour le meurtre ou pour blesser. Cette révélation choqua beaucoup des Slytherins et ils ne pouvaient pas croire que la magie sombre qu'ils pratiquaient fut créée par accident ! Hermione souri avec ironie à la pensée de charmes qui avait tué tant de gens, particulièrement la malédiction de meurtre et une pensée passa par son esprit :: et si quelqu'un essayait de combiner les trois Impardonnables en un ? ::  
  
Azrael entendit cela et répondit négligemment, "Mya, je n'essayerais même pas d'y penser ." Cette réponse négligente étonna la fille, mais elle fut correctement réprimandée et ne poussa pas plus loin dans la pensée. Quand le professeur eut presque fini son discours, la porte s'ouvris et Silverdawn plutôt fatigué entra.  
  
Salazar fixa les yeux sur elle et remarqua qu'elle avait une contusion légère sur son cou, il a demanda, "je suppose que tu fut retardés par quelqu'un de nouveau ?" Ce n'était pas une question, mais une déclaration et Silverdawn inclina la tête, "le Professeur Kadamon a estimé que je ferais un ." Elle fit une pause, essayant de penser à un mot approprié à employer, "cobaye approprié pour prouver que le Duel n'est pas aussi facile qu'il semble ." Tous les étudiants UWIM reculèrent à sa déclaration, particulièrement les étudiants qui avaient pris Duel (les membres de la Cour tous inclus), sachant comment le professeur pouvait être impitoyable dans les classes de Duel. Un regard aux peignoirs légèrement déchirés en lambeaux de la fille était tout ce qu'ils dont ils avaient besoin pour voir comment . Fascinant le Duel avait été. Les cheveux embrouillés, la grimace légère sur son visage ont parlé et Ambre se demanda immédiatement si le Maître de Duel avait des blessures semblables .  
  
"Allez voir Pomfrey maintenant." Salazar ordonna, "Mme Romanov, accompagnez- la."  
  
"Oui, monsieur" Nikolai dit, marchant gracieusement de sa place pour aller au côté de Silverdawn. Cette dernière regarda en fronçant les sourcils pour être envoyé à l'aile médicale de nouveau et bougonna, "Vous n'êtes pas le premier à m'ordonner de le faire." En entendant cela, les étudiants UWIM rirent, sachant que le Maître de Duel avait dû commander qu'elle le fasse car il était protecteur à l'excès. Salazar entendit aussi ce commentaire et leva un sourcil. Sachant qu'elle ne doit pas plus contrarier le professeur, la princesse sorti avec obéissance de la pièce avec Nikolai.  
  
Quand le duo fut parti, Harry refléta la curiosité des étudiants d'Hogwarts, "qu'est ce que c'était que tout ça ?" Lee Jordan fit face à Tristan avec espoir et ce dernier expliqua, "on sait que le Professeur Kadamon est ultra impitoyable envers ses étudiants les meilleurs et comme Silverdawn est un d'entre eux, il attend le meilleur d'elle, ainsi le Duel - qui a dû avoir été entre lui et elle - dû être très dur."  
  
Les étudiants qui entendirent cette explication tressaillirent et le professeur de DCFM aux cheveux noir donna un mot d'avertissement, "Donc, je dois vous avertir, ne provoquez jamais le Professeur Kadamon. Les répercussions seraient infinies ." Chacun tint compte de cet avertissement et la classe repris son cours normal. Avec comme seule différence qu'ils pratiqueraient quelques charmes défensifs et sauts. Comme Lucifer, Salazar était très particulier sur la santé de ses étudiants et avant l'étude réelle de charmes défensifs, il leur a fait faire une demi-heure de conditionnement physique .  
  
Au temps ou le conditionnement physique était fini, quelques-unes des filles juraient que plus les tuerait et quelque Slytherins se plaignait que ce soit inhumain. Cependant, Salazar leur donna un regard si glacial et qui le fit tellement ressembler à son frère, que les étudiants tressaillirent, à part Draco, qui était heureux qu'encore un autre professeur le formait de la manière qu'il aimait . Beaucoup des étudiants qui avaient vécu dans le monde moldue, comme Hermione et Harry, constatèrent que la séance d'entraînement était semblable au cours de gym dans les écoles moldue publiques et se demandèrent si cette forme de formation étaient tirée de là  
  
. Beaucoup d'étudiants commencèrent à envier Silverdawn et Nikolai, qui avait réussi à partir de l'entraînement tandis que les autres devinrent en sueur et malodorants . ............................................................................  
  
Fin du Chapitre 8  
  
Maintenant, pour les sortilèges et malédictions employées dans ce chapitre :  
  
1.) Petrificus Totallus : la victime être dans un état pétrifié. La personne ne peut pas se déplacer et peut seulement voir ce qui se passe.  
  
2.) Solaris Destructo : l'invocateur concentre la magie dans la terre et à son tour, la terre agit comme un radar, tirant sur l'adversaire peu importe où il aille, avant qu'il ne frappe quelque chose de solide. Un sortilège difficile et on doit être prudent comme il peut impliquer des ennuis.  
  
3.) Aurelius Rendezvous : c'est un type de magie d'attaque, provenant des anges. De la main de l'invocateur, un arc est formé et un minimum d'une douzaine de flèches d'énergie en est tiré dans des directions aléatoires. En raison de la multitude de flèches, c'est d'habitude difficile pour l'adversaire de se dérober.  
  
4.) Tsunami Laystacia : une spirale de vent gênera l'adversaire, le déchirant de l'intérieur . D'habitude, ce charme est employé au grand air comme il exige l'énergie de vent. Mais dans le cas de Silverdawn, elle est capable de contrôler les cinq éléments. Ainsi, elle est capable de le faire aussi facilement qu'un, deux, trois.  
  
5.) Terra Cytosia : la seule malédiction inverse pour 'Tsunami Laystacia '. L'élément de terre forme un bouclier encerclant l'invocateur, refoulant le vent et le calmant.  
  
6.) Avada Kedavra : la malédiction de meurtre, un des trois Impardonnables en Grande-Bretagne.  
  
7.) Comtempoúr ultimatum : un charme d'illusion qui stupéfie l'esprit de l'adversaire. Il peut durer pendant des jours, mais sur un sorcier puissant, il dure seulement pendant quelques secondes. Il n'y a aucun charme inverse, ainsi, l'éviter est la seule façon d'en sortir.  
  
8.) Lá figment Dementor's Kiss : c'est la version malédiction du Baiser exécuté par Dementors ( détraqueur). Une fois touché, l'adversaire perd son âme et ce qui est laissé est une coquille vide . Silverdawn déteste Dementors fortement, ainsi elle était furieuse quand le simulacre de Lucifer l'employa sur elle.  
  
9.) Expecto Patronum Divisio : c'est la riposte à la version malédiction du Baiser de Dementor. C'est en quelque sorte comme le charme Patronus, mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe. L'invocateur doit d'abord apprendre l'essentiel du charme Patronus avant qu'il ne puisse essayer ce mode beaucoup plus avancé.  
  
======================================================  
  
xing@fanfiction.net: merci beaucoup, j'adore l'histoire the other evenstar i can read english but writing is more difficult, sorry pour hermione, tu t'approches de la vérité mais peut être qu'elle a des problèmes à cacher quelque chose déjà maintenant. lune d'argent : merci, et tu as bien raison luna : merci et ne t'inquiètes, je vais continuer MyThiQuE LuOeR : merci pour l'aide mais je n'ai pas le temps de remettre les 3 chap que tu as corrigé cette semaine car je dois prendre le train, mais don't worry, je les mettrai la sem. Prochaine et t'enverrais les autres chap, si tuveux bien. Merci Isly : t'es trop proche de la réponse toi, merci beaucoup maintenant, j'accepte les reviews anonyme je n'avais pas vu que je les avaient interdits 


End file.
